


Crisis on Infinite Earths

by Emrys666



Series: The Four Horsemen of Justice [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Gotham (TV), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/M, legends of super flarrow bromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys666/pseuds/Emrys666
Summary: When a wave of Antimatter begins to spread across the entire Multiverse, the Justice League assembles to fight it and save everything.But the Monitor's Prophecy ways heavily on the Heroes, especially those who are fated to die.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen & Kara Danvers & Sara Lance & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Sara Lance, Kara Danvers & Sara Lance, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: The Four Horsemen of Justice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657507
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	1. Part I: Crisis on Earth-38

**Author's Note:**

> Starring:  
> Team SuperArrow:  
> * Oliver Queen / Green Arrow (Stephan Amell)  
> * Kara Queen / Kara Zor-El / Supergirl (Melissa Benoist)  
> * John Diggle / Spartan (David Ramsey)  
> * Dinah Laurel Lance / Black Canary (Katie Cassidy)  
> * Mia Queen-El (Katherine McNamara)  
> * J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter (David Harewood)  
> * Alex Danvers (Chyler Leigh)  
> * Lena Luthor (Katie McGrath)  
> * Querl Dox / Brainy / Brainiac-5 (Jesse Rath)  
> * Mon-El / Valor (Chris Wood)  
> * Slade Wilson / Deathstroke (Manu Benet)  
> * Winn Schott Jr. (Jeremy Jordan)  
> * Rene Ramirez / Wild Dog (Rick Gonzales)  
> * Thea Harper / Speedy (Willa Holland)  
> * Roy Harper / Arsenal (Colton Haynes)  
> Team Flash:  
> * Barry Allen / The Flash of Earth 1 (Grant Gustin)  
> * Caitlin Snow / Frost (Danielle Panabaker)  
> * Cisco Ramone / Vibe (Carlos Valdes)  
> * Ralph Dibny / Elongated Man (Hartley Sawyer)  
> Team Legends:  
> * Sara Allen-Lance / White Canary (Caity Lotz)  
> * Ray Palmer / Atom (Brandon Routh)  
> * Mick Rory / Heatwave (Dominic Purcell)  
> * Nate Heywood / Steel (Nick Zano)  
> * John Constantine (Matt Ryan)  
> * Wally West / Mercury (Kieynan Lonsdale)  
> * Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson / Part of Firestorm III (Franz Dremah)  
> * Lily Stein-Jackson / Part of Firestorm III (Christina Brucato)  
> Also Starring:  
> * Clark Kent / Kal-El / Superman of Earth-67 / Paragon of Truth (Tom Welling)  
> * Lois Lane-Kent of Earth-67 / Alura El (Erica Durance)  
> * Jefferson Pierce / Black Lightning / Paragon of Love (Cress Williams)  
> * Bruce Wayne / Batman of Earth 1 / Paragon of Courage (Brendon Thwaites)  
> * Selina Kyle / Catwoman (Lili Simmons)  
> * Mar Novu - The Monitor / Mobius - The Anti-Monitor (Lamonica Garret)  
> * Lyla Diggle / Harbinger (Audrey Marie Anderson)  
> * Clark Kent / Kal-El / Superman of Earth-38 (Tyler Hoechilin)  
> * Lois Lane-Kent of Earth-38 (Elizabeth Tulloch)  
> * Leonard AI (Wentworth Miller)  
> * Barry Allen / The Flash of Earth-90 (John Wesley Shipp)  
> * Harrison 'Nash' Wells / Pariah (Tom Cavanagh)

**Episode 1: Crisis on Earth-38.**

**Part 1: Beginning at the End.**

_In the beginning, there was only one. A single black infinitude. Then the infinitude found release, and, finally, the darkness broke, filling it with life. With the multiverse. Every existence multiplied by possibility. And spread out before space and time in infinite measure. Civilizations rose and fell. And rose again across reality's grasping expanse._

_Life. A precious gift persevering in the face of every obstacle, until, finally, the age of heroes was born._

_Chaos. The constant enemy of life kept at bay by champions from across the multiverse...joining forces to fight on behalf of all creation._

_They found each other just in time, because now, the entire multiverse is about to come under attack. There is a malevolent force at work, one driven by a singular goal. The destruction of all there is. I have planned, there are those who say I have schemed, but the time for preparation has passed. The Crisis is now upon us all._

**Earth-89. Gotham City.**

In the dark city of Gotham, a man sits on a bench reading the Gotham Gazette with the headline reading: _Batman catches Joker._ Behind him, a large bat shaped symbol in the sky was visible. When the sky turns red, he lowers his paper and confusion as a feeling of dread settles in his stomach.

Alexander Knox looks at the symbol of their saviour and says "I hope you're watching, big guy."

**Earth-9. San Francisco.**

In the city of San Francisco, the young team of heroes known as the Titans stared in fear as the sky turned red and a bright light took them.

**Earth-X.**

On the formerly Nazi ruled Earth, Ray Terrill aka the Ray flew threw the sky as it turned red and a bright light took him.

**Earth-66. Gotham City.**

As Dick Grayson, once known in his youth as Robin the Boy Wonder, walked his dog along the street and enjoying the day, the sky turns red. He looks in fear as he exclaims "Holy Crimson Skies of Death!" before his world succumbs.

**Earth-38. National City.**

"The End of the World is licking at our heels!" a man screamed to passers-by as he held up a sign which read _Prepare to meet thy Doom! The End of the World is Nigh!_ "Soon there shall be naught but dust writhing and twisting in the dead of space! Not even Supergirl will save you from-!" his proclamations of Doom were interrupted by an inhuman screech in the sky.

Up in the sky was a 20ft tall purple dragon. It breathed fire onto the crowd, barely missing pedestrians. As it shot a streak of fire towards the protestor, a sudden blur of blue and red was in front of him. After blocking the fire, the blur revealed itself to be none other than the protector of National City, the Girl of Steel Supergirl.

She looked back at the man with an eyebrow raised. "I guess Supergirl _was_ able to save you." she said before ordering "Now, GO! Run!" As the man did so, Kara turned to the dragon and spoke to it, remembering this creature from an incident last year with the Children of Liberty. "Hey, Spike! Remember me?" the dragon growled quietly at the Last Daughter of Krypton. "Alana's worried about you. She knows your afraid of... _something_. She just wants you to come home. Come here." she called out to the Dragon known as Spike, as though she was speaking to a dog.

Spike growled slightly before moving closer to the Kind One, allowing her to press the switch on his collar. Immediately he shrank down into the unassuming form of a large lizard. Leaning down, Supergirl picked up the lizard and noticed that he seemed to be trembling in fear.

"What's got you so spooked, buddy?" she asked with concerned worry. Anything that could spook a dragon was worth worrying about. The sudden earthquake only solidified that belief. Kara's eyes narrowed onto the sign on the ground _The End is Nigh? Rao, I hope not._ she thought before she flew off with the Dragon in her arms.

Quickly she landed at the Department of Extranormal Operations (better known as the DEO), and handed Spike to an Agent as she spoke to her sister, Director Alex Danvers.

"Every pet in National City is having a nervous breakdown." she reported as she walked over to where Alex was standing with her friend and teammate, Brainy aka Brainiac 5 as well as her best friend, Lena Luthor - who, thanks to Kara's husband, knew that Kara and Supergirl were the same person. "This feels bigger than Leviathan." she said, thinking of this years Big Bad.

Alex nodded in agreement with her sister. "USGS didn't register an early warning, so it took everyone by surprise." she said, trying to stay as calm as possible, even a quake shook the building so hard that lights exploded in a shower of sparks.

Lena, who was normally composed in times of crisis, was as shaken as everyone. "And she does mean _everyone_. Because this earthquake is, quite literally, worldwide." she signalled to Brainy who brought up the current problem on the monitor. The image shown of the Earth was covered in red warning symbols.

Alex continued with more bad news. "But the seismic activity isn't coming from within the planet, its coming from without."

Kara shook her head in confused disbelief. "But that's-"

"Extranormal?" Brainy suggested.

"I was going to say 'Impossible', but okay." Kara said with a shrug, trying to stay as calm as possible, even though her panicking mind kept turning to her loved ones on Earth-1.

"Yes, yes a fair descriptor." The Android said in agreement before speaking rapidly in his own fear. "It would be unfeasible. Unthinkable. Absurd. Outlandish. But however you choose to describe this event, one thing is absolutely certain: we have-"

"-a major Crisis on our hands." interrupted J'onn J'onzz from behind them.

* * *

The five members of the Superfriends gathered around a white table that they'd had many briefings around in the past.

"The Monitor freed Mal?" Kara asked in shock after listening to how the being that she had fought last year with her husband, Oliver Queen aka The Green Arrow, and her best friend, Barry Allen aka the Flash, had released J'onn's brother Malefic from the Phantom Zone. "I didn't even know he was of this universe."

"Yes, I thought he was The Flash and Green Arrow's problem." Brainy asked in confusion.

"He's of every universe." J'onn told them definitively. "And he's everyone's problem. Last year he tested Kara and Earth-1's Heroes with Dr. Deegan and the Book of Destiny." Kara nodded as she remembered the Elseworlds incident well. It was when Oliver and Barry had swapped lives. Thankfully she'd been in Smallville with her cousin at the time and hadn't been affected like everyone on Earth-1, although it had been somewhat amusing watching as the two male heroes squabbled like an old married couple over how to use their skills. But they'd managed to fix everything alright and had even made a new friend (or frenemy?) in the form of Earth-1's Batman.

She was jogged from her thoughts when J'onn continued. "This year he's testing me, to make sure I'm ready for this." he told them.

"And what exactly is _this_?" Lena asked fearfully. There had never been a threat like this before, and she feared that Kara alone wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Another reality wave?" Kara asked in the same tone of voice.

"Not exactly." Brainy said as he did something with his console before pointing to the big screen on the wall. The screen showed a large orange shape moving closer to Earth. "Whatever is it, it is hurtling through space at an impossible speed." he continued. "I calculate it will reach the edge of the universe in exactly 5. 3 hours, at which point, it will boomerang back. Once it intersects again with our solar system, the results will be, in a word," he paused before turning to Kara and saying in a dread filled voice "cataclysmic."

Everyone shuddered with fear as the planet shook. It was J'onn who asked the question they all dreaded an answer to. "Exactly when will it reach us?"

But Brainy could answer with confidence. "There are too many variables to calculate precisely, but I will say this. If this wave isn't stopped by tomorrow night there will be no more us. No more future. No more anything."

As they all allowed that worrisome to enter their hearts and minds, Alex asked "Are there any inhabited planets in its trajectory?"

"Just one." Brainy answered as he pointed to the screen.

There on the monitor was a small asteroid in the path of the wave. It was small, but to Kara it meant everything.

"Argo City." Alex said in horror, knowing what that small world meant to her sister.

"Oh, my God." J'onn was equally horrified. "Superman's there with Lois, and-" "My Mom." Kara finished with dread.

"Can we warn them?" The Elder Danvers sister asked the Android.

"Argo's Harun-El sure makes communications difficult but I will try." he promised as he sat at the computer to work. "How much time do they have, Brainy?" Kara asked her friend, hoping for some good news.

She was sadly disappointed.

"Not enough."

* * *

**Argo City.**

It was a peaceful day in the Last City of Krypton. And that peace was personified in the home of Kal-El - known on Earth as Clark Kent or Superman - and his human wife, Lois Lane-Kent.

"Superman, champion of Earth, who faced off with Doomsday, apprehended General Zod, and went toe-to-toe with dozens of Lex Luthor's death traps, has finally met his match!" The voice to his right mocked as he beheld the great evil.

Except now, the Man of Steel was facing his greatest threat, and it would take all of his strength and skill to survive with his mind intact.

"A dirty diaper." Lois finished with a smirk. Sure enough Clark was holding up the recently filled diaper, with his infant son, Jonathan Samuel Kent-Lane, also known in Argo as Baby Jon-El, looking far too proud of himself for his daddy's sanity. "What do you think? Front page news?" she asked jokingly. Although she could just imagine Kara's reaction to the state her cousin was in. The Girl of Steel would most likely split her time between laughing her head off at Kal and cooing about how adorable Jonny is.

"Uh I mean, I think it's a little lowbrow - for Lois Lane." he said dryly as he buttoned up Jon's little blue onesie.

"Lowbrow?" Lois asked, almost offended. "If only the citizens of Earth could see Kal-El struggling with spit up." Clark shuddered at the thought of what his numerous enemies would do if they could see him now. Or worse - Kara! He'd never hear the end of it.

"Need I remind you, Miss Lane, uh, I have no powers here." He tried to defend himself only for his wife to shoot that down with glee. "Oh, don't you be blaming this on the red sun, honey." she told him with a smirk.

Finally Clark had managed to get his son dressed and wrapped in an adorable red baby blanket. "Hey, buddy." he said getting an adorable giggle form the baby.

Lois clapped with a sarcastic cheer of "Yay, Daddy did it."

"Yeah, kinda." he said as he came over to her.

The Kryptonian and the Human took a moment to gaze adoringly at their boy. "Jonathan really has your eyes, huh?" Lois noted about Father and Sons bright blue eyes. _Must be an El trait._

"I'll take it so long he has your everything else." Clark said before saying something that had been on his mind for a while. "You know, when I used to picture us together, we were always living on Earth, and we had two kids."

Lois smiled at the nice thought. "Well, I hate to break it to you, Kansas, but prognostication is not one of your superpowers." Plus after a 20 hour labour, Jon would have to wait until he's at least 4 before they even considered giving him a sibling.

Clark chuckled, before they were interrupted by a sudden chime from the communicator. Lois turned it on and they were to find that it was Kara.

"Kal. Lois." they didn't notice the panic in her voice.

"Kara?" Lois grinned, happy to see her cousin-in-law. She then noticed the new outfit "In Pants?!" a huge change from the skirt.

Kara tried to say something but it was garbled. Lois tried to adjust the comm. to get a better signal. "How did she manage to break through Argo's shield interference?" Kal asked confusedly.

"Not well apparently." she replied. Finally the connection was stable.

 _"Kal, Lois. Argo is in danger. You need to get out now!"_ But the connection died as the sky turned red. Clark and Lois looked up in the sky with fear for their son.

As they ran out of their home, it was into a crowd of panicking citizens. It was times like this that Clark missed having his powers. They looked over to see Kara's mother, Alura leaving her home in an equal panic.

"Alura!" Clark called out to her. Hearing them Alura ran over.

"Kal, Lois. Thank Rao." Superman's Aunt said. "What's happening?" Clark asked of her.

Alura's expression was grave as she answered in an equally grave voice. "A massive wave of energy is moving through space. It's killing everything in its path."

"How long do we have?" Lois asked as the people around them panicked.

"Minutes!" she told them before motioning them to follow her. "Quickly! With me!" they followed.

They came to a small hanger, with a small one-person pod. "We must set a course for Earth. Hopefully, they'll have enough time to stop this wave before it hits." Alura hoped even as she feared for her daughter.

"Where are the rest?" Clark asked as a feeling of Deja-vu hit him. The planet shook powerfully.

Alura shook her head, even as she too had the same feeling as her nephew "There are no others. Only this one."

Moments later Jon was in the pod obliviously asleep as his parents looked at him for the last time and their hearts were breaking. For the first time, Clark finally knew how his father felt when he sent his only son away to save him. "We'll always be with you, Jonathan." he unconsciously mirrored the words of Jor-El as Lois spoke the same as Lara. "We will never leave you. Even in the face of our deaths." she said through her tears.

"We love you." said Superman as the pod closed and was fired into space, just as the wave consumed Argo, the Last City of Krypton.

Back on Earth, Kara watched in grief-filled horror as the last of her world, her people and her family were destroyed by the wave.

"They're gone." she said through her sobs as Alex and J'onn tried to console her.

"And we're next." Brainy said fearfully.

* * *

**Yes, I'm doing a new fic. Sorry! But with Crisis I couldn't resist my own version. I got my idea for the ships of WhiteFlash (Barry/Sara) and SuperArrow (Oliver/Kara) from fics done by WritersBlocko39, specifically the Unmatched Records series (SuperArrow) and the Emerald Steel and Scarlet Canary Archives. Please read them as those stories are fantastic and really made me love these ships.**

* * *

**Here is the Alternate Timeline just so you know:**

**The Flash/Legends:**

**After Zoom was defeated, Barry is traumatised by his fathers murder by Zoom and plans to go back in time to save his mother from being killed by Eobard Thawne.**

**The Legends, after Rex Tyler warns them not to go to 1942, get a message from Barry of 2024. Barry asks them to go to 2016 to stop him from making a mistake (saving his mother and creating Flashpoint). They do so and Sara, feeling sympathy for him since she just lost Laurel, invites Barry to join them on the Waverider.**

**As a result of Barry did not creating Flashpoint, Sara Diggle was not erased. However she was born with a twin brother, John Diggle Jr.**

**Convinced not to save his mom, Barry goes with the Legends, leaving Wally West (who got speed from the experiment to restore Barry's after Zoom took it) to protect the city as Mercury (wearing the Futures End silver suit but with a full head cowl like what Barry wears), under the training and guidance of Cisco and Caitlin.**

**Barry remains with the legends in the months before the 1942 Nuking of New York. When Sara wants to kill Damien Darhk before he can kill Laurel, she and Barry argue over Sara's hypocrisy and actually come to blows. Eventually they make amends and the Legends save New York.**

**Afterwards the Legends meet the Justice Society of America and Barry is shocked to learn that one member is Jay Garrick, also known as the First Flash of Earth-1 who, not only looks like Henry Allen but is also Henrys maternal grandfather thus Barry's Great-Grandfather. With meeting Jay, Barry is able to gain some form of closure but remains with the legends.**

**But after discovering that Darhk is working with a Speedster, Barry decides to stay on the Waverider until the Speedster is defeated. When the team returns to 2016 for the Dominator's Invasion - in which the Dominators did not invade because of Flashpoint (as it didn't happen) but because they don't like Metahumans - Barry learns that Cisco's brother, Dante was killed as a result of his driving whilst drunk, Caitlin has begun to develop Ice powers and Wally is facing his own Big Bad in the form of Dr Alchemy - a meta who has the power to turn others into Metas. There is no Savitar, and Julian is Alchemy willingly.**

**The Invasion crossover also has Roy Harper helping out and he is given a Presidential Pardon. He and Thea get back together.**

**Eventually the Legends learn that the Speedster Darhk is working with is Eobard Thawne (who is around because of an alternate timeline where Barry did create Flashpoint) and they are working with Malcolm Merlyn to find the Spear of Destiny.**

**During this time, Barry and Sara become close but after a mind altered Rip Hunter kills Sara (Gideon saves her) Barry gets scared and tries to back off. On a trip to Central City, Team Flash and the Legends are shocked when Supergirl arrives from Earth-38 unconscious after a run in with Music Meister who then whammies Barry. Getting him out requires Sara to admit how she feels for him and Barry does the same and in the aftermath the two get together (Kara is saved by Mon-El like in canon).**

**The events of the Quest for the Spear of Destiny happen the same way as in canon, except when the Legends face the Legion of Doom (now joined by Leonard Snart) in 1914, Merlyn, Darhk and Snart are defeated. Barry and Thawne, however have a Speed battle but when they fire Lightning Bolts at each other, the Positive and Negative Speed Force Lightning tears a hole into the Speed Force and both Barry and Thawne are pulled in (Thawne is erased as he is a Time remnant but Barry is trapped in the Speed force).**

**While trying to return to 2017 to inform Team Flash, the Legends discover that by tearing a hole in the Speed force, Time is broken creating Anachronisms. The Time Bureau is founded by Rip who then relives the Legends of Duty.**

**Sara, Martin and Ray then help Team Flash over the next six months to get Barry out of the Speed force, and when they do he's a bit nuts. Once he recovers, Barry splits his time between Team Flash and the Legends while dealing new villain, Clifford DeVoe aka The Thinker.**

**When Barry comes out of the Speed Force he is much faster than before, with his lightning now pale blue (like that of Ezra Miller's Flash in the DCEU) with yellow (like how Nora's lightning is mostly purple with yellow).**

**Barry doesn't go to prison for DeVoe's murder as they are able to prove he's innocent. DeVoe is defeated when he tries to take over Ralph Dibny.**

**After months of dating Barry eventually proposes to Sara.**

* * *

**Here's the Arrow/Supergirl AT info:**

**First no Olicity BS. they broke up in Season 4 when Felicity learned about William.**

**After his family is captured by Adrian Chase, Oliver - unable to recruit Barry or Sara - asks Kara, who has just fought the Daxamites and lost Mon-El, and Alex Danvers. With Kara and Alex there no one dies - except Malcolm who died before they arrived. Black Siren joins Team Arrow after learning that Chase kidnapped a kid. Slade also joins the team.**

**Oliver and Kara stay in touch and over the next six months or so, begin to date. The following seasons happen pretty much the same except the two teams help each other out.**

**Eventually Oliver proposes to Kara, coincidently around the same time as Barry proposes to Sara. Crisis on Earth-X happens during the joint Engagement Party and the Nazi leadership are Oliver Queen/Black Arrow, Kara Queen/Overgirl, Barry Allen/Blitzkrieg (Not Thawne) and Sara Allen/Scarlet Siren. Martin Stein does not die, and instead retires while his daughter Lily takes his place as the brains of Firestorm as she and Jax have been dating. They eventually leave the Legends when Lily becomes pregnant with their son they name Ronald Martin Jackson. Barry sends his Earth-X doppelganger into the Speed Force, while Oliver and Sara kill theirs and Overgirl explodes.**

**When the FBI threaten Rene and his daughter, he tells Oliver and they are able to get the case against him dismissed on account of the Agents threats. With help from Barry, Sara and Kara, Oliver is able to defeat and kill Diaz and save Star City and doesn't go to prison. His identity is still revealed however.**

**At the end of the year Barry and Sara get married (during which a future Nora (I'm thinking Dove Cameron as the one playing her. your opinion?) - who isn't working with Thawne and just wanted to see her parents get married - shows up in secret as a waitress) with no problems, with Oliver and Kara marrying shortly after.**

**Supergirl is really the only one that is the same (except for Team Arrow helping out), as Oliver didn't go to Prison, Nora didn't randomly show up. Legends is basically the same except Sara takes a break due to discovering that she is pregnant.**

**Some time after the events on Lian Yu, Kara tells Lena that she's Supergirl and Lena remains her friend.**

**Elseworlds is mostly the same, except Sara is around and pregnant, and its Batman who they meet in Gotham (don't get me wrong, I like Ruby Rose as Batwoman but I prefer Batman).**

**Batman is set in the Gotham universe, and in Elseworlds, Bruce has been Batman for just 2 years and is played by Brenton Thwaites who played Dick Grayson in Titans. Selina is played by Lily Simmons who played adult Selina in the Gotham finale.**

**A month after Elseworlds, Sara gives birth to a little girl called Nora Laurel Allen. Oliver is her Godfather and Caitlin is her Godmother.**


	2. I.II Gathering the Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harbinger brings the heroes together for the End.

** Part II: Gathering the Heroes. **

** Earth-1. Lian Yu. **

On the damned island of Lian Yu, Oliver Queen aka the Green Arrow stood at the makeshift gravesites of Robert Queen, Yao Fei and Shado, with his grown up daughter from the future, Mia Queen. When Mia had first arrived in their time, Oliver had been equally terrified as he was happy to learn that he and Kara would have a daughter in the future.

However with this happiness also came sadness and anger as from what Mia had said, he was dead in her time and had missed her entire life because of whatever Crisis the Monitor told him was coming.

Mia stared sadly at the father she never got to know but had heard plenty of stories about from her mom, her Uncles Barry and Dig and her Aunties Sara, Thea and Laurel. She had even picked up archery as a hobby in his honour - even if her Kryptonian abilities made it more difficult than it would otherwise have been (seriously the number of bows and other weapons she'd broken was ridiculous. Aunt Alex and Aunt Nyssa almost pulled their hair out in frustration because of it, and had given them both more than one grey hair over the years.)

Her dad spoke, and she listened. "For a very long time, I have hated this place." he told her as he stared at the graves of the first in a long list of people he'd lost. "I think about all the people that it took from me. It would just - It would just make me so angry."

"But you're not now." she said quietly. "I'm still a little bit angry." Mia chuckled slightly. "This island taught me to survive. It turned me into someone else. Somebody better than the person I was before. Someone who was worthy of your mother's love. So, despite my feelings there are no stories about the Green Arrow to tell if I don't make my way to Lian Yu. And I'm also not standing, at this moment looking at my daughter." he says as he looks at her proudly. Yes, she was a little rough around the edges - obviously taking more from him in that regard than the living ball of sunshine that was his wife - but her heart and spirit was all Kara.

Tears rolled down the half-Kryptonians cheeks. "Thank you for letting me be a part of your story. Even if its just for a little while."

Oliver smiled sadly at his daughter, sad that he wouldn't see her grow up. "Mia, I think you're going to write your own stories." he told her and she smiled sadly. Trying to lighten the mood - something he wasn't used to doing - Oliver leaned forward and said "But do you think you could say something nice about me to your mother when she finds out about you but I didn't tell her straight away, and she inevitably kills me early." he asked only part jokingly. Kara really was going to kill him when she found out about Mia.

Mia snorted through her tears. "I could help Uncle Barry with your eulogy. He might be late all the time but he does have a way with words." she joked, enjoying the banter with her dad.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Of course Barry's still always late in the future. I would think becoming a father would change that." Seriously, he loved Barry like the annoying little brother he'd never had but he couldn't tell if his chronic lateness was a blessing or a curse at times.

Mia snorted in amusement this time. "Nora's even worse." she said as she thought of her best friend in her future. Father and daughter shared a momentary chuckle as they tried to forget their impending separation when suddenly the sky turned red!

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light forcing Oliver and Mia to shield their eyes. When they looked, they saw Lyla Diggle standing before them in a strange blue outfit. "Lyla?" Oliver said questioningly.

"I'm Harbinger, now." she said in a voice filled with power.

Oliver steeled himself. "Is this it?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Yes. The Crisis has begun." she declared ominously.

* * *

**Earth-1. Gotham City.**

_Turning our attention to local news, a series of robberies by the Joker Gang continues with seemingly no end in sight_

Alarms rang in the city of Gotham as men in clown masks were robbing an armoured truck. They wielded semi-automatic rifles which were pointed at the security guards. However the guards were saved when they heard a sudden thud on top of the truck.

And what they saw immediately made the thugs wet their pants in fear.

Standing at over 6ft tall in a dark grey body armour, a black cowl over his head with two points on top that looked like the ears with a pair of white eyes clearly visible against the black and a flowing black cape. On the chest was a symbol that the criminals of Gotham were coming to fear in the three short years that it had been active.

A Bat.

 **"Where's Joker?!"** Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham (and known to a select few as Bruce Wayne), demanded of the criminals who immediately opened fire in his direction. Batman covered his face with his arm, and allowed his armour to take the hits with no harm to himself. _Thank you, Lucius._ he thought as he jumped down and began to fight.

He dropped a smoke pellet to obscure their vision while his own was unimpeded. He used this to slip in and out of their line of sight, allowing him to pick off the thugs one by one with little time for them to get a shot. It was over in less than 30 seconds and by the end only one thug was still conscious.

As he towered over the criminal, Batman heard a familiarly seductive female voice to his left. "Have I ever mentioned how much I enjoy watching you work?" she asked flirtatiously.

The Dark Knight looked to the truck to see his oldest friend and ally, Selina Kyle aka Catwoman crouched on the top of it, watching with a smile on her masked face. She wore a skin-tight black and grey armoured suit, with her own utility belt for her gadgets and a whip on her left hip. Her head was clad in a cat cowl with dark lenses.

 **"Not now, Cat. I don't know if you've heard, but Joker is out of Arkham again, I need to find him."** Batman growled about one of his worst enemies.

Catwoman rolled her eyes as she jumped down to join him. "Of course he's out again. Arkham could barley hold a plague of rats from escaping, never mind a psychopathic freak like Valeska." she said with an unsurprised snort. Her green eyes flickered to her right for a moment before she said "Well, if we want to catch him you're gonna have to catch the currently escaping clown." she pointed to the right where he saw the thug trying to run away from the vigilante and the thief.

Batman quickly fired his Batclaw which gripped the thugs shoulder and threw him into a parked car, smashing the window and sending the man to the floor. As they walked over, Bruce looked at Selina and asked in his modified voice **"We?"**

Selina shrugged. "Well, yeah. I'm not letting you go after _him_ alone now am I!" she told him in a tone that wasn't to be questioned. "You know how you get when Valeska is involved. I want to be there to pull you back from the edge before you cross it!"

Bruce nodded with an understanding sigh. He did have a habit of losing himself somewhat when Joker was causing trouble. It was just that he _hated_ the man _so_ much that it was difficult to think clearly.

When the thug came to them, Batman focused. He grabbed the man by his jacket and pulled him up so that his feet dangling in the air. **"Where's Joker?!"** he demanded again.

But the thug was either brave or stupid. "Go to Hell, Freak!" he told the vigilante and tried to punch him only for Batman to grab his arm and swing him to the ground. He lay on his front as the Dark Knight held onto his wrist while his boot was on the man's shoulder painfully.

 **"Just a little more pressure and I could dislocate your** **shoulder!"** Batman growled and his boot pressed down harder on the thugs shoulder. **"That is unless you tell me WHERE I CAN FIND JOKER!** **!"** Catwoman placed her hand on her partners shoulder to pull him back like she'd said she would.

The thug relented in his fear. "Ok, ok I'll talk just don't dislocate my arm!" he begged. "He's in the old Toy Factory, West of Bale and Affleck! I swear that's all I know!"

Bruce nodded. **"If I find out your lying, I'll find you and I'll break the other one."** he promised as he lifted his foot off of the man's shoulder.

The man began to ask "The other w-AHHH!" but was interrupted by a sickening crack as the Bat twisted his arm in the wrong direction.

Bruce began to walk away from the whimpering man when he caught the look in Selina's eyes. **"What?"** he asked her.

Selina shook her head. "I don't know whether your methods terrify me or turn me on." she admitted. The duo turned to get the Batmobile when the sky suddenly turned red. Just as they began to worry, they saw a woman standing not too far from them. She had short brown hair and wore a strange blue outfit.

"Batman. Catwoman. You are both needed. The Multiverse is in danger." she told them in an ominous tone. The vigilante and the thief looked at each other.

"Yeah we'll be sure to get on that." Selina began in a _'your a crazy person'_ voice. "Right after we take you to Arkham."

The woman shook her head. "I'm afraid there's no time." she said and, before the duo could do anything, there was a bright flash of light.

* * *

**The Waverider. The Temporal Zone.**

Giggling was a sound that shouldn't really be heard on a Time Ship, but it was one that had quickly become common on the Waverider. Particularly when the Legends had their youngest member on board.

11 month old Nora Laurel Allen had certainly brightened up the atmosphere of the whole ship and its crew. And sat on the Bridge of her ship as she played with the light of her life, Sara Allen-Lance also known as the White Canary, Captain of the Waverider, thanked any god listening for bringing not only Nora but her husband into her life.

It had been just after they'd killed Vandal Savage and had parted ways with the two Hawks, that Gideon had told them of a pre-recorded message to the Legends from her creator, Barry Allen aka The Flash, dated in 2024. In the message he'd asked the Legends to go Central City in 2016 to stop his past self from making a big mistake.

Upon arriving at the West house, they found Barry - traumatised from seeing Zoom murder his father in the same spot his mother had been killed years earlier - about to run back in time to save his Mom. Knowing the pain of losing family in such away by the recent death of her sister, Laurel, Sara had brought Barry onto the Waverider.

Team Flash had understood Barry's need to get away and get his head on straight, and with Wally West - recently having gained speed of his own from the experiment to restore Barry's, and been trained by Barry in that time - under the guidance and training of Cisco and Caitlin, Central City was in safe hands.

Over many adventures through time, Barry and Sara bonded over their losses. But when they encountered Damien Darhk in 1942, they'd gotten into an argument over their shared guilt over their inability to save their families and became closer than before. Barry had planned on returning to Central City and Team Flash once he felt better, but when they learned that Darhk was working with Eobard Thawne aka the Reverse-Flash, Barry was resolved to take down Thawne and his so-called Legion of Doom (which consisted of Thawne, Darhk, Malcolm Merlyn and a Time Displaced Leonard Snart) before returning home.

However they hadn't revealed their feelings for each other until a trip to visit Central City also coincided with their Earth-38 friend Kara Zor-El aka Supergirl being attacked by a being called the Music Meister (who was apparently, oddly familiar to both Barry and Kara though they didn't know why). When Barry was attacked also and trapped in a Musical with Kara, it had forced both Barry and Sara to admit to their feelings and afterwards they began dating.

The birth of their daughter Nora just a few months after the Elseworlds incident had without a doubt been the happiest time of their lives.

Sara paused from playing with Nora, and frowned when she thought of how she hadn't heard from Barry - or anyone but her team and the Time Bureau - for months. And any time they tried to go to the present day, they were always knocked off course. Sara was worried and she wasn't the only one.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden and powerful Time Quake which caused alarms to go haywire. "What the hell?!" Sara shouted as she rocked the scared and crying Nora to try to calm her down.

"Took the words right out of our mouths Cap'n!" said her friend and teammate Nate Heywood aka Steel, the teams Historian.

"What the Hell was that?!" another voice growled. This one was Mick Rory aka Heatwave, a former Arsonist and criminal yet now one Sara's most trusted friends. He also seemed to be Nora's favourite uncle.

"Another Time Quake?" A third voice asked in an equally worried and excited tone. This was Ray Palmer aka the Atom, the teams resident genius.

Sara had finally managed to calm Nora down. "If it was one, I've never known one so big." she turned to the ships AI, Gideon for answers "Gideon, what the hell was that?"

"That Captain Lance, was a Time Quake caused by an Aberration of unprecedented proportions." Gideon replied bluntly.

The Legends looked at each other with worry (well, Sara, Ray and Nate did. Mick just took a long gulp of his beer). "What's the Aberration?" Ray asked the AI. Sara felt her heart tighten with fear at what they were about to hear.

Gideon didn't disappoint. "On December 10th 2019, the entire Universe was completely obliterated by a wave of Antimatter." she told them making their eyes widen in horror - even Mick stopped drinking.

Sara was at a loss for words. What happened to Barry? To Oliver? To all her friends back home? "How is that possible?!" she demanded. Nora whimpered in her mother's arms, as though she understood what was going on and was worried about her daddy.

"Unknown, Captain." Gideon told her apologetically. "I am having difficulty scanning the Time stream due to the Antimatter."

The White Canary tried to focus. "Okay we need to get to 2019, _now_!" she said, just as a white portal opened in the Waverider. It was their friend and ally, Ava Sharpe Director of the Time Bureau. And from the looks of they could see of the Bureau, it was chaos. In fact Ava looked absolutely terrified.

"It wasn't us this time!" Nate told her before Ava could blame the Legends.

Even in her panic, Ava rolled her eyes. "Even you idiots couldn't cause a disaster of this magnitude." she told them definitively. "The whole future has just been _completely_ erased. There isn't even any alternate timelines, they're all just... _gone_!"

Sara wallowed down her fear as she asked "What about us? Are we safe in the Time Stream?" she held tighter to her little girl as though she'd vanish any moment.

Ava shrugged. "I honestly don't know for certain." she admitted. "I think as long as we don't try to go further than December 2019, you'll be okay but I have entire squads of Agents evacuating into the timeline to escape this... Crisis for lack of a better word."

Sara blinked as a memory flickered in her mind. "Say that again." she told Ava. "The last part specifically." the former assassin amended.

The Clone Director blinked before repeating her words. "I said 'to escape this Crisis for lack of a better word."

Sara went as white as her name. "Last year while I was pregnant with Nora, a crazy doctor used a Reality rewriting book to swap Barry and Oliver's lives, so that Oliver was the Flash and Barry was the Green Arrow." she revealed. "We learned that he got the book from some being that called himself 'The Monitor' who told us that he was preparing our Earth for a 'Crisis' that was coming."

They all looked at each other with worry as Nora whimpered. "So you think that _this_ is the Crisis he spoke of?" Ray asked, fearful of the answer.

Sara nodded and shrugged at the same time but before she could speak, Gideon interrupted. "I would have to say yes, Dr Palmer, as in my search for more information on this event I have found a newspaper article from another such event from an alternate timeline that mentions a 'Crisis' of this level." The AI revealed to her crew, even her voice was filled with worry.

This drew attention from everyone. As they gathered around Sara - thinking that any info they had on this thing would help - said "Show us Gideon."

Instantly above the centre console, a hologram of a newspaper appeared and instantly, Sara was filled with dread at the headline.

**_Flash Missing!_ **

**_Vanishes in Crisis!_ **

**_by Iris West-Allen_ **

**_April 25th 2024._ **

And under the headline was a photo of Sara's husband, in his bright red suit. She ignored the name on the by-line - she knew that Barry had once had a crush on Iris before he realised that he loved he like a sister, so it wasn't surprising that in some timeline they'd actually gotten together - and focused more on the headline and date. "'Vanishes in Crisis.'" Sara read before exclaiming "What the hell happened?!"

"Unknown, Captain." Gideon admitted, worried for both her creator and captain. "This is the only record I can find of this event ever actually happening."

Sara swallowed before mentally putting on her Captain's hat. "Okay I need to talk to my husband, since I get the feeling he'll know about this." she turned to Ava and asked the other blond bad-ass "Since it's probably a bad idea to take the Waverider out of the Temporal Zone, can you open a Time Portal to Central City, December 8th 2019 for me?"

Ava nodded, worried for her friend. "I can, but I strongly recommend that you don't go alone." she told the Captain of the Legends.

Before Sara could speak, Ray stepped up. "And she wont be, because I'll be going with her." he volunteered. Sara looked at him with surprise and the Atom shrugged. "Barry's my friend. You're my Captain. I'll be damned if I let you guys face this thing without me at your backs." he told her in a tone that said he wasn't going to be dissuaded.

Recognising this, Sara smiled thankfully. "Thank you, Ray." she said gladly. "Well if your coming then get your suit." Ray nodded and left, but not before sharing nods of respect with Mick and Nate.

As he left the bridge, Sara turned to the other two men. "Before you guys can volunteer to join us, I have a far more important job for you." she told the Arsonist and the Historian.

"Which is?" Mick asked, trying his best to look bored and indifferent but Sara saw through it. They were therefore shocked when Sara placed Nora into her Uncle Mick's arms. Instantly the girl smiled, before curling up in her Uncle Mick's warm arms and fell asleep. Mick smiled at her.

Sara smiled at Nora's usual reaction to Mick. She then got serious. "I need you two to look after Nora, no matter what happens, okay? You keep her safe!" she told them.

Nate nodded understanding the importance of what Sara was asking of them. "Don't worry, Sara." he said confidently.

"Yeah, little Sparky is gonna be just fine with us." he told her as he smiled at the snoozing baby.

Sara smiled with tears in her eyes, glad she had such good friends.

* * *

**Earth-1. Central City.**

As Red Skies descended over Central City, a red blur shot through the city with a trail of pale blue and yellow lightning in its wake. If one could listen at Super Speed they'd be able to hear the voice of Barry Allen aka The Flash trying to contact his team. "Cisco, what have you got? Is this an isolated event? Is it everywhere?" he asked rapidly before coming to a stop, revealing the flash in his red suit with pale blue piping on it **(basically the season 6 suit except the piping on the sides is blue instead of yellow. It's still yellow on the bits on the arms and on the sides of the cowl)** and a dual coloured lightning bolt of blue and yellow was on the chest against a backdrop of a white circle.

The Scarlet Speedster tried to contact his friends but only got static on his Com. "Cisco? Caitlin?" suddenly their was a flash of light and a large doorway of light opened before him. He recognised it as a Time Portal used by the Time Bureau. And sure enough his wife, Sara Allen-Lance aka the White Canary, and his good friend, Ray Palmer aka the Atom, stepped out of the portal in full uniform.

"Sara? Ray? Where the hell have you been?! I've been trying to contact you guys for months!" The Flash demanded, as he'd been extremely worried about both his wife and daughter, ever since the Monitor had showed up and told him that he was to die in this Crisis.

Sara blinked in surprise. "You have? I've been trying to call _you_ for months but every time it was like there was some sort of interference blocking the call, and when we tried to visit we were knocked off course." she told him.

Not wanting to argue about this any more, Barry ran over and held his wife for the first time in months and gave her a loving kiss. When they pulled apart Barry said "I'm just glad your okay. Where's Nora?" he asks her.

Sara smiled, happy to be back in her husbands arms. "She's back on the Waverider, with Mick and Nate watching her." she told him. "The entire future was just completely erased, so I think as long they stay behind December 10th they'll be fine."

Barry nodded glad his daughter would be safe. He then asked "What do you know about what's going on?"

Sara blinked before focusing on the matter at hand. "Just what we learned from a future newspaper article. That it's a Crisis of some sort and it's happening sooner than it was supposed to." she told him, not mentioning the details in case Barry didn't know.

But when he just sighed sadly, Sara got worried. "Let me guess," he began "the article is dated April 25th 2024 and reads 'Flash Missing, Vanishes in Crisis.'"

Ray and Sara's eyes widened in shock at Barry's words. "You know?" Sara asked in her shock. "How? When did you find out?" she wondered.

Barry sighed. "I found the article in Thawne's Time Vault during my first year as the Flash." he revealed, making them gasp in shock. "I thought we'd have more time to prepare, but then the Monitor showed up months ago and told me that the Crisis was happening 5 years early. As in right now!" he told them.

Sara narrowed her eyes at the fact that Barry had known about this Crisis years in advance. But before she could blow up at him, Ray asked worriedly "What about the whole you vanishing in crisis thing?"

The Scarlet Speedster closed his eyes to prepare himself, and Sara knew she wasn't going to like his response. "The Monitor told me that on December 10th 1019, I would answer the call. And for billions to live, The Flash must die in this Crisis!" he revealed making them gasp in horror. "It's why I was trying to get in touch you ever since I heard. I hoped we'd be able to figure something out and if not we could spend as much time as possible before it was too late."

Sara was silent for a moment before gasping and holding tightly to Barry, as though he would vanish any second. She'd lost her sister and then her dad, she couldn't lose her husband too.

Ray tried to be hopeful, but he too was worried for his friend. "I-Is there any way to stop it?" he asked hopefully. His hopes were dashed when Barry shook his head.

"I thought that there could be so I went to Earth-3 to talk to Jay Garrick." he said, as this was his last ditch attempt after being unable to call the Legends. "He helped me to see the future and I saw billions of possible futures. I watched my friends and family die again and again." Barry took Sara's hands in his and looked her in the eye. "Sara, the only one I saw where you all live, is the one where I died."

At his words Sara whimpered as if she was about to cry and held to him tighter. Ray bowed his head as he realised that his friends days were literally numbered.

They were all startled by a sudden flash of light. Turning they saw Lyla standing in a strange blue suit.

"Lyla?" Sara asked in confusion as she took in her friends outfit, even as she wiped her teary eyes. "What's with the suit?"

When Lyla spoke, it was in a voice filled with power. "I'm Harbinger now. I'm working with the Monitor."

"He sent you to get me?" Barry asked as Sara tightened her hold on his hands. "Because the Crisis is here?"

"That is correct."

Barry breathed in deeply and touched Sara's forehead with his own to prepare himself. Sara steeled herself so that she no longer a wife worried for her husband, but the White Canary, Captain of the Waverider. "We're ready." Sara told Harbinger, who nodded and they were taken by a flash of light.

* * *

**Earth-38. The DEO.**

"Panic is rising out there." Alex said as she walked towards her sister and their friends. She then spoke loudly to her agents. "I want every available agent in the field until we get a handle on whatever this thing is." she ordered them all. She looked at her grieving sister and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Kara nodded that she was alright and they all moved to help the people when there was a blinding flash of light. Suddenly standing before them was a woman in a blue suit.

Instantly guns were pointed towards her, but the woman didn't seem the least bit concerned. "Hands where we can see them now!" Alex ordered her.

"Did you do this?" Kara demanded of the woman. "Did you destroy Argo?!" But before anyone could attack, there was another flash of light. And when it faded there was four new people standing before them.

The first person Kara recognised was her husband Oliver Queen, in his Green Arrow suit, standing next to a blond woman who looked vaguely familiar to Kara.

The only other person Kara knew was the man dressed like a bat, the infamous Batman of Earth-1's Gotham City (though Kara knew who he really was) and he was next to a woman dressed like a cat.

Instantly Kara ran to Oliver and kissed him. As they pulled away Oliver noticed that Kara was trembling, like she was seconds from breaking down in tears. "What's wrong, Angel?" he asked, using his pet name for her.

Kara sniffled. "That wave destroyed Argo." she revealed to his shock. "Kal, Lois, their baby and my Mom were all there." As Oliver held her close to comfort her, Kara noticed the other blond looking as heartbroken as she was.

Before anyone else could say or do anything, Batman spoke in his modulated voice. **"Kara, Oliver. I'm sorry to interrupt but can someone tell us what the hell is going on? Or where we are?"** The Dark Knight demanded to know.

They were about to respond when Lyla spoke. "You're on Earth-38." she revealed. She would've said more, had Catwoman not just punched her in the face.

"We were just getting that clown to talk!" she growled, sounding remarkably like Bruce. Unnoticed, Brainy turned to J'onn and asked confusedly "Why would any one want a clown to talk?"

"It's okay." Kara tried to play peacemaker from her place next to Oliver and the, as yet, unknown woman. "Because we're all on the same side."

 **"Are we?"** Batman asked as he walked up to the Girl of Steel and the Emerald Archer. **"Because, apart from you and Queen, we don't know any one here."**

"But you know us, like you said." Kara reminded him with a kind smile. "And if the two of you were brought here with Oliver, then its probably because we need you both. I trust everyone here with my life, including you."

Batman looked at his companion who nodded at him. He sighed. **"Fine."** he said before they both removed their cowls, revealing a 28 year old Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. "Then I guess you can call me Bruce and this is Selina." he told them, nodding to the curly haired woman beside him.

Kara had to smirk when she heard Oliver grumble "Yeah, that makes a lot of sense."

The blond girl raised her hand to introduce herself. "I'm Mia. I'm Oliver and Kara's daughter from the future." she told them all, making them all look at her in shock. Kara stared at her future daughter, now understanding why she seemed so familiar to her. Mia smirked Oliver's smirk and said with a small wave "Hi, Mom."

Kara was almost speechless. "H-Hi... Mia." she said with a stutter before noticing Oliver's lack of a reaction. "You _knew_!" she guessed quietly. "And you were going to tell me _when?!"_ she asked her husband as he cringed.

He was about to respond when Alex interrupted "Unfortunately while I'd like to see how Oliver digs himself out this one and get to know my niece," she smiled at Mia, before pointing at Harbinger. " _You_ , start Talking!" she commanded.

* * *

**Bloody hell. this one was a bitch to get right.**

**also I forgot to mention that in the Gotham timeline, Joker is Jerome Valeska not Jeremiah. After escaping Arkham with Scarecrow and Mad Hatter, Jerome - not having a twin brother - wanted to drive Gotham insane with Laughing Gas. They took over ACE chemicals where Bruce, in his pre-Batman vigilante outfit fought Jerome and he fell into chemicals bleaching his skin and turning his hair green. Bruce leaves afterwards for further training and returns 7 years later in 2016 as Batman.**

**His and Selina's relationship is not as strained as in the Season 5 finale, so they are partners and occasionally lovers.**

**Also Selina's suit is similar to the one worn by Black Cat in the Spider-Man PS4 game, except the white bits are dark grey, and the goggles are part of a full head cat-cowl. Bruce's suit is similar to the Nightwing suit in the finale of Titans season 2 but with a bat-cowl and similar cape to the DKR trilogy.**


	3. I.III The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The build-up to the big fight

** Part III: The Calm **

** Earth-38. The DEO **

The Heroes of Two Earths sat in the Briefing room of the DEO, to listen to Lyla explain the situation. On the screen behind her was an image of the solar system with the Antimatter wave approaching. "There's a wave of antimatter sweeping across this universe...destroying everything in its path." she informed the group.

Oliver spoke from where he sat between his wife and daughter, with Bruce and Selina sitting opposite them. "I've seen the antimatter wave in action. It wiped all of Earth-2 right out of existence." he revealed ominously as he remembered his trip to the now destroyed Earth where his mother was alive, where she was married to Malcolm Merlyn, where Tommy Merlyn was alive and was the Dark Archer, and where Thea had died of a drug overdose. It wasn't a good trip but he'd done what the Monitor wanted.

Kara placed her hand on her husbands shoulder. He'd told her about his working with the Monitor but hadn't said why. She got the feeling he hiding something.

Lyla continued. "I've brought you all to Earth-38 because this is where the Monitor wants you to make your stand. This universe is the tipping point. If we don't stop the antimatter wave here, it will continue to the next universe, and the next and the next...until it has obliterated not only every Earth, but everything...across all reality."

"All right. So we are going to need a bigger team." Oliver stated the obvious before asking "Where's Barry and Sara? And their Teams?"

"Doing reconnaissance." Harbinger told the Emerald Archer. "I'm headed to check on them now." And with that she turned around vanished in a flash of light.

"I...still don't like her." Selina said simply.

Alex stood from her chair. "Well, Brainy's algorithm will help forecast exactly how much time we have until the antimatter wave hits." she said, attempting to give a bit of optimism to the group.

"Thank you all for being here." Kara said to the newer vigilantes. "I know we can beat this together." But just as they all got up, Brainy's pad bleeped. He looked at it and let out a "Huh!" of surprise.

"What is it, Brainy?" Kara asked worriedly.

Brainy looked at her. "I had our satellites arranged to track the wave, and they just detected a small ship ahead of it" he revealed as he looked her in the eye. "The ship's signature is Kryptonian in origin. And small enough to hold a small occupant."

Kara gasped in shock. "Baby Jon! Kal and Lois must've placed him in a pod before the wave hit!" she almost smiled in joy that some of her birth family was alive. "Can you track him, Brainy?" she asked hopefully.

"Absolutely." Brainy said confidently. "We'll find that bouncing bundle of Kryptonian joy - faster than a flying Flackurian -" But at that moment the Earth shook harder than before. Worried the heroes ran from the briefing room to the bridge in order to see outside.

Against the backdrop of the Red Sky, a strange tower suddenly shot out of the ground to join to National City skyline. "This is a new problem." Oliver said simply.

"I can handle it." Kara declared and was about to fly off when Lyla appeared with a flash of light. And she was joined by three others.

"Wait, the tower isn't a threat." The Flash told them as he appeared and seeing his friends in battle stances. "How do you know?" The Green Arrow asked his friend.

Suddenly the red skies returned to blue. "It's a Quantum Tower, apparently." The Atom said simply. Harbinger stepped forward as she spoke "And it's the only thing that can save the people of this world."

* * *

On the monitor, there was a schematic of the tower giving the heroes details of what it was doing. Lyla explained "At the dawn of time, the Monitor placed quantum towers on key Earths as a last line of defence. The red skies are dissipating, which means it's working."

Brainy assessed the schematics. "From this design, it looks like the tower is capable of generating a quantum flux field, which can, theoretically-" Ray continued as he too observed them "-Reverse the exogenic state of the anti-matter wave, thereby dissipating the anti-matter energy."

Brainy actually looked impressed with the Atom. "Yes. Finally someone who speaks my language."

Ray turned to the Dark Knight who stood next to him. "Love your suit." he told Batman. "If you want, I can probably give it an upgrade." he offered, and went to take hold of the younger hero's arm only for Bruce to grab his in a tight grip.

"Depends on how attached you are to that arm." he growled, making Barry look at Oliver with a raised eyebrow and smirk. Oliver just rolled his eyes at his friend, knowing what he was thinking. "Pretty attached." Ray winced at the tight grip. Bruce let him go with a smirk making Selina snicker.

"So the tower can protect this Earth from being destroyed?" Oliver summed up the situation.

"If you can protect it." Lyla warned him. "Protect it from what?" Kara asked.

"The Anti-Monitor." Harbinger told them the name of their enemy. "He commands forces greater than any army. When the tower stops the wave, they will come to thwart any effort to save this planet and its people."

"Sprock!" Brainy suddenly exclaimed as he held his pad in annoyance. "Jonathan's pod has disappeared from our radar." Kara tightened her grip on Oliver's arm in worry, causing him to wince slightly at his wife's tight grip. "It appears to have fallen through a wormhole." he revealed.

"What are the coordinates?" Kara asked in worry for her nephew.

"Central City of Earth-14." Brainy told them before noticing something else. "Interesting. It must have been a Temporal Wormhole because the pod is in the year 2024, on February 2nd."

Ray and Sara shared a look of recognition. "Hey isn't that-" Ray began and Sara continued "-the day before Future Barry sent a message to the Waverider that led to us picking up our Barry in 2016." The Barry in the room raised an eyebrow at this, as he had heard of this message but the words of it during his time with the Legends.

Kara turned to leave in a determined stride. "I'm going after him." she said, wanting to make sure her nephew was alright, but then Oliver got in her way. "Kara, you can't." he told her with gentle firmness, knowing that his wife was in a very vulnerable emotional state at the moment.

Sure enough, Kara wasn't happy. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Oliver!" she shouted angrily, with tears in her eyes. "I can't - I wont fail my family! Not again!" she exclaimed, on the verge of a near breakdown.

Oliver put his hands on her shoulders in comfort. "You didn't fail anyone, Angel. And you wont now." he told her firmly. "But National City needs Supergirl at the moment to give it hope."

Kara sniffled, but nodded. She knew Oliver was right but it didn't make it any easier. "But what about Jon?" she asked quietly. "I cant just leave him on some unknown Earth when a wave of Antimatter could hit it at any moment."

"And you wont have to worry." Sara said as she walked up the Girl of Steel and the Emerald Archer, having been listening from nearby. "Because I'm going to go and get him."

Kara smiled hopefully. "You will?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Sara smiled at her friend. "Of course. He's your family. That makes him mine." she said confidently.

"Thank you." Kara said.

"I will go with you." Brainy told her before continuing when they looked at him. "I happen to be excellent with children."

Sara raised an eyebrow questioningly to the Android but before she could speak, another voice, familiar to some, called out "Mind if I come too?"

Everyone turned to the entry way to see standing before them two men. One was tall and muscular. He had short dark hair and blue eyes and wore a tight red suit with a blue cape and blue boots. On his chest the Family Crest for the House of El but in blue rather than red. This was Mon-El, former Prince of Daxam and Kara's ex-boyfriend turned Leader of the Legion of Superheroes of the 31st Century.

Next to him was the man who spoke. He was shorter than Mon, and had bulked up since they'd last seen him, but it was undoubtedly Winn Schott Jr. Kara's oldest friend and ally.

Kara smiled the first smile she'd had since the crisis began. "Winn!" she exclaimed as she and her old friend walked up to each other and hugged tightly. Then she hugged her ex. "It's good to see you Mon-El."

Mon-El smiled as they hugged but his eyes were haunted. "I wish it was under better circumstances." he said as they pulled away. "Whatever this thing is, its affecting the future too. Entire planets are disappearing like they never existed, and with them, their people. Imra was one of them." he told her with his head bowed.

Kara gasped in shock. She and Imra had been good friends and gotten along well considering the latter was married to Kara's ex-boyfriend - in fact, much to Mon-El's horror, they'd gotten along a little too well. Supergirl hugged the obviously grieving husband again. "I'm so sorry, Mon-El."

"Thank you, Kara." Mon-El smiled slightly, even in a time of crisis you could count on Kara to make you smile. He looked to his ex's husband. "Oliver, I'd say its good to see you but-"

"-but we wish it was under better circumstances." Oliver finished for him. They then shook hands and Oliver put his hand on the Daxmites shoulder. "I'm sorry about Imra."

Mon-El nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Oliver, but I'd like to focus on the current situation now and grieve later." Everyone nodded in understanding. Mon gathered himself and asked them all "So what can I do to help?"

Before anyone could answer, Winn asked "And what did I just volunteer for?"

Sara smiled at the Legionnaire. She could see why Kara talked so fondly of him. "You volunteered to join me in travelling to Earth-14 to find Superman's son. Any questions? No? Good, lets go." and with that she kissed Barry and then grabbed Winn's arm and began to walk out. As they were leaving, Sara called out "Robo-Nerd, if you're coming then move your ass."

Brainy grumbled but followed nevertheless. "That is not my name."

* * *

A little later, Mon-El noticed J'onn walking towards the stairs. "Hey, J'onn I thought Alex was with you?" he said questioningly.

The Martian turned to his Daxamite ally, still amazed at how Kara had managed to turn the irresponsible playboy who first arrived 3 years ago into the hero standing before him. "She was." he replied as they walked together. "But she went to call the president to co-ordinate the evacuation, in case the quantum tower fails."

Mon nodded, he'd heard about Alex's promotion to Director and honestly thought it was well deserved. "That's a good idea but has she thought about the number of ships we'd need for that sort of exodus?" he asked.

The two came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs as J'onn replied "Mon-El, every alien refugee on this planet came here on a ship. I intend to ask them for their help."

Mon-El raised an eyebrow at that. "Do you really think they will?" he asked sceptically. J'onn looked confused so Mon elaborated "I heard about how the government treat them last year." he clarified.

J'onn jogged up the stairs as he answered. "I have faith that everybody will do the right thing. Humans and aliens alike." he told Mon.

Mon nodded. "Well, in any event this should help." he said before throwing something to J'onn who caught them and saw they were a set of keys. "Not a scratch." Mon-El jokingly warned his friend, who nodded with a smile.

* * *

After her call to the president, Alex walked into the lab to see Lena hard at work on a computer. "The President is in." she said as she walked in, with Lena not even looking up from her work. "He's speaking with other world leaders. We'll co-ordinate the effort from National City. But even if we did manage to get enough ships for everyone, we can't just fly off Earth. I mean, space itself is being erased."

Lena nodded and finally looked up from the computer. "I had an idea about that. According to Brainy's Algorithm, Earth-1 is the last stop on the anti-matter trajectory. We can try and get everybody there." she suggested in a thoughtful tone.

"One little extrapolator isn't going to be enough." Alex said, downheartedly.

"What about a Transmatter Portal?" The Good Luthor suggested, as she showed plans for such a device on her computer. "I built one for the Daxamites years ago. I'm sure I could build one twice as big with a bit of help."

Alex looked hopeful. "You're sure?" she asked.

Lena nodded. "Yes."

The elder Danvers grinned. "Then lets get to work." Lena grinned back.

* * *

Kara found Mon-El on the balcony staring out over the city. As she approached he said without turning around "I'm sorry about Argo." Kara smiled ever so slightly, she should've known he knew she was there. "I'm sorry about Imra." she told him as she came to stand beside him.

When she did it was to see him holding something in his hand. It was a small, palm-sized holo-projector. The image it was projecting currently was of Imra and in her arms was a little baby. "That's my son." Mon-El revealed in a soft tone. "Mig-El Ardeen, one of the lights of my life." The Leader of the Legion had tears in his eyes as he spoke. "He was born about a month ago. I was holding him in my arms when-" his words cut off with a heartbroken sob.

Kara gasped and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Mon-El." she said consoling.

Mon-El let a shuddered sigh as he visibly gathered himself. "What do we do, Kara?" he asked in a lost voice.

The Last Daughter of Krypton shrugged, as lost as her Daxamite friend. "We fight." she suggested. "We fight, and we hope that when this Anti-Monitor is defeated, then we'll get back everything we've lost because of him."

Mon-El nodded and stood straighter, looking every bit the Leader of the Legion of Superheroes and former Prince of Daxam. Kara smiled at him proudly, amazed at how far he'd come.

She then decided to lighten the mood a little. "I noticed the new addition to your suit." she said nodding her family's Coat of Arms on his chest.

Mon put his hand on the symbol. "I hope you don't mind. Imra actually suggested it as a symbol for the Legion to rally behind in the Darkest times to give us hope to keep going. You are the only symbol of Hope I could think of." he admitted to her with a sheepish smile.

Kara smiled flattered at the idea.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Mia asked as she walked into one of the rooms of the DEO to find her father waiting for her. On the table beside him was a large box.

"I did." Oliver said as he looked at his daughter. "I have something for you." he patted the box proudly.

Mia grinned and almost began to bounce in excitement, if not for her father-given self control. "What is it?" she asked trying to keep her excitement out her voice. Oliver smiled at how like Kara their daughter was acting at the moment, glad she wasn't entirely him.

"One way to find out." he told her and nodded his head at the box. Hesitantly, Mia opened the box and gasped at was inside it.

It was a dark blue - almost black - suit with dark green shoulders and upper arms. On the chest in dark green and in the rough shape of an arrowhead, was the House of El Coat of Arms. On the inside of the lid was a bow with an assortment of arrows and heads.

Mia stared at the suit in shock. "Okay, please tell me you're planning on wearing this." she almost begged him. Oliver scoffed. "I don't think that would fit me. There should always be at least one hero in green in this family, although we should really try to think of a good name for you." he told her proudly.

Mia swallowed nervously. "Dad, I can't." she told him, doubting her worthiness. "You know, Mia, the Monitor has taken a lot from me. But I will always be grateful for the time he has given me with you." The Emerald Archer told the Angel of Steel with pride in his voice.

"If you're not gonna wear this, no one should." she told him stubbornly. But Oliver was relentless. "You earned it." he told her with finality. "Just try it on, okay? I've got to go find Barry." he said before turning to leave.

As he opened the door, Mia called out "Green Star." Oliver turned to his daughter questioningly. "What?"

She looked him in the eye with a small smile. "Green Star, that'll be my code-name." she told him. "My mom always called me Little Star when I was younger and you're the Green Arrow. So I thought, why not the best of both. Green Star."

Oliver smiled at his daughter, he liked the name. "Green Star it is then." he said before leaving.

* * *

"The fastest man alive shows up late to the Crisis we've been expecting for years. It's not the best look, Barry." Oliver joked as he and Barry stood outside to speak.

"Lyla had us doing some recon on the quantum towers." Barry defended himself before getting to the point. "But listen, do you remember the newspaper article I showed you in the time vault? Red skies and a 'Crisis'?" he asked.

Oliver nodded, he remembered it well but he hadn't put two and two until now. "Yep." he answered.

"Ok, well, the Monitor confirmed the papers and in this Crisis, I'm supposed to die." he revealed to his friend.

"No." Oliver said defiently, he'd be damned if he let Barry die.

Barry was confused by Oliver's defience. "No?" he asked.

"We need to talk. Now!" he yelled angrily.

Barry looked around to find who Oliver was talking to. "Who are you talking to?" he asked confused.

"Hey! Right now!" and suddenly with a flash of light, Oliver is transported to the Monitor's realm.

"We are past the time for discussion, Oliver." Mar Novu said once Oliver arrived.

The Green Arrow was incensed. "You and I had an agreement. I die, Barry and Kara live!" he growled almost desperately.

The Monitor nodded. "Yes. To keep the cosmic balance." Oliver shook his head in confusion. "So, why are you telling Barry that he has to die?"

"I spared the lives of your wife and friend so that they could save the world last year." Oliver sighed as realised that everything he'd done thinking that he was saving two of the most important people in his life was all for nothing. The Monitor continued, completely unapologetic. "This is a very different threat."

Oliver growled to the omnipotent being. "You need to stop playing games with me. You tell me why the Anti-Monitor is doing this. And then tell me how I'm going to prevent it."

The Monitor shook his head however. "Not knowing what you're fighting for means you will prepare for every possibility. Because this threat brings with it the annihilation of all life in all realities. Do you now comprehend the scope of the danger we now face?" he asked gravely.

Oliver just looked angry and dejected.

* * *

**Meanwhile on Earth-14.**

**Central City, February 2nd 2024.**

When Sara, Winn and Brainy stepped out of the breach onto Earth-14 it was to a shocking sight.

Central City was a wreck!

Oh, it wasn't destroyed in the same way that Star City was in 2046, but it was definitely the happy, sunny place it was on Earth-1 under the protection of the Flash.

"What the hell happened here?" Sara wondered in horror at the state of her husbands city.

"Didn't you hear?" called a voice from behind them "Capes aren't aloud in our city!" The trio turned to see a man in a black coat with a goatee (obviously trying his hand at being a cliché supervillain) and a blond woman in a black dress.

Sara growled to them. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded of them.

The man chuckled. "The name's Sam Scudder. People call me The Mirror Master and I run Central City." he declared.

The woman smirked and did a sort of curtsy. "And I am his right hand woman, Rosalind Dillon better known as Top."

"Now that introductions are out the way, I'mma give yous a warning: either get out of my City or we'll hafta hurt ya." Scudder warned the time travellers.

Sara chuckled. "That's cute." she said sarcastically. "Where's the Flash?" she demanded to know.

Scudder smirked evilly. "Long dead, I'm afraid." he said gleefully. "Just like you." And then it was on.

* * *

**Yes I know I'm evil for stopping here, but this chapter was supposed to be about the build up to the big fight, with the fight happening throughout the next chapter (which should hopefully be up in about a week or two) and then moving on to part 2 please be patient and enjoy.**


	4. I.IV The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight and the end of Earth-38.

**Part IV: The Storm.**

**Earth-14.**

**Central City.**

Rosalind Dillon stepped forward to use her powers of Vertigo to cripple the three dimension hopping Time Travellers. However she and Sam had chosen the wrong trio to attack as they all had some advantage over the Dastardly Duo.

For starters, Brainy was an android. A living computer. As a result his mind moved far too quickly for Top's powers to be in anyway effective.

During his time with the Legends, Barry had told Sara of all of the various criminals in his Rogue's Gallery. She had also been there when Wally West aka Mercury had told Barry of the new additions. Not only in the form of Julian D. Albert aka Doctor Alchemy but also of Top and Mirror Master. While she had never met the two, she knew that Top's power was reliant of making eye contact and thus knew to close her eyes and rely on her league training to stop the blond meta-criminal.

As for Winn, the goggles he'd put on upon entering the breach to come to this earth protected him from vision-based mental assaults. Therefore he was also safe from Top's power.

Top blinked as she realised that her power had no effect on the heroes, something not even The Flash was capable of. "What the hell?" she demanded in shock.

Scudder was also shocked. "Don't just stand there!" he demanded of his girlfriend. "Get them!" "I can't!" she defended.

Sara extended her batons and got into a fight stance, even though her eyes were still closed. Before she could do anything, Winn spoke "Do you mind if I take these two, Canary?"

Sara opened her eyes slightly to see Winn take something red out of his pocket. "Go for it, Schott." she said with curiosity.

Scudder and Dillon snorted as the one with glasses stepped forward to challenge them. Overly confident Scudder said "Okay, give us your best shot, Cyclops." He and Dillon cackled.

Winn simply smirked. "That's Toyman." he said before throwing out his hand releasing what was in it - a yo-yo of all things. The toy sailed out his hand with the string on his finger and hit Top directly on the forehead and knocked her out instantly.

Mirror Master looked at his unconscious partner in shock before turning in anger to the heroes. However in the time it took him to turn around, Winn had drawn back his yo-yo with one hand and with the other he drew what looked a child's toy blaster pistol from the holster on his left hip. Before Scudder could react, Winn pulled the trigger, sending a bolt of blue into Sam's chest.

Sara was gobsmacked. This guy had just two metas with _Toys_! Winn chuckled at her expression, and when she looked at him questioningly, he raised his pistol. "Don't worry. It's just a stunner."

Sara chuckled as Brainy stepped forward. "Sorry to interrupt but I believe I have detected Jonathan's signal." he told them. Sara and Winn looked at him questioningly. "According to the City's Surveillance System - which is thankfully still functional - he is at a facility called... STAR Labs."

The White Canary's eyes widened. "Then Barry might still be alive. Let's go." she commanded.

* * *

**Earth-38.**

**The Tower.**

As The Flash, Atom, Supergirl, Valor, Batman and Catwoman walked up to the Quantum Tower, Ray spoke "Whatever is inside there, it's working. The anti-matter wave has stopped and it's slowly dissipating." he told his fellow heroes.

Selina was worried. "How do we protect that thing from an enemy we know nothing about, but we know is coming?" she asked in confused worry.

"We head inside stake out strategic positions." Green Arrow spoke as he and a fully suited up Green Star joined them. Kara had to smile at her daughter proudly displaying the El Family Crest. "If we're fortified, we control the battle." Oliver finished just as the Earth shook with an ear shattering boom.

Atom looked at the readings on his suit. "Earthquake of that magnitude could overwhelm the entire east coast." he told them direly.

Batman turned to Kara, Mon-El and Barry. **"Go."** He growled in his modulated voice. **"Help repair the damage. Go!"**

Kara looked at her ex and her best friend. "We got this." she told them. They nodded and Kara and Mon flew off while Barry ran.

Oliver turned to the remaining heroes. "Let's go inside and dig in." and with that he led them into the tower.

* * *

**Earth-14**

**STAR Labs.**

As they left the elevator into Star Labs, Sara immediately took note of the similarly run down facility. It was obvious that the place had been long abandoned. "My god!" she gasped in horror and worry for her husbands doppelganger.

She turned to Brainy. "Are you sure that Superbaby is here?" she asked the android.

Brainy nodded. "I am certain." he replied. "There is a Three billion, eight hundred and twenty seven million to one chance that the Son of Superman is in this facility. However the pod did not land here." he revealed as they began to walk through the Labs, with Sara leading the way as she'd come to know STAR Labs like the back of her hand in the time since she and Barry began dating. Thankfully this version was the same as on her Earth, just more damaged.

As they walked into the Speed Lab, Winn turned to Brainy "I thought you said that this is where he is?" he asked curiously. Brainy nodded again. "Yes. This is where I tracked him." The Descendant of Brainiac replied. "But I can't speculate as to why Barry Allen would kidnap a baby." he pondered.

Sara shook her head at that as she walked over to what looked like one of the Crime Boards that Team Flash used to find their villains. What looked like a list of news articles was written on the board, with the date of May 23rd 2017 at the top.

"Music Meister gets six-figure book deal," she read, reading down the line. "Luigi's opens after murder . . . Joe West honored at City Hall, (She smiled at the closest thing she had to a father-in-law being awarded for his good work "nice job, Joe") . . . Killer Frost still at large (is Caitlin a villain here?) . . . S.T.A.R. Labs museum closes (she raised an eyebrow at this) . . . city still recovering following gorilla attack (Freakin' Grodd! she hated that blasted over sized monkey!)

And underneath was one word. **Savitar**. "Who the hell is Savitar?" she asked curiously. however before the other two could answer, a voice spoke from behind them. "Why are you here, Lance?" The voice was deeper, more broken and angry than she'd ever heard it before, but Sara would know that voice anywhere. She turned around as she asked curiously "Barry?"

And it was most definitely Barry Allen, but very different from the Barry she loved. His hair was longer, greasier and unlike her Barry, he looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. "I asked you a question, Lance. Why. Are. You. Here!?" he demanded in a growl that would've had Oliver Queen proud.

The fearsome Sara Lance actually swallowed nervously. Never, in all the years they'd known each other, had Barry ever looked at her with such _hatred_. "W-W need your help, Barry." she actually stuttered.

Immediately Sara knew that she'd the wrong thing as Barry's eyes narrowed in anger and then he shot towards her with a trail of yellow lightning behind him. The next thing Sara knew, she was pinned against the wall with Barry's tight grip on her throat.

"You have a lot of nerve, asking me for help after what you said when we last spoke!" Barry snarled at her. Winn and Brainy began to run over to help when Sara raised a hand to stop them, she could get out this easily as Barry had left himself too open. Through the tight grip on her throat Sara managed to ask "What... did... I... do?"

Barry snarled. "What, you don't remember telling me to go to hell when I called and begged you to help me save Iris? Or when you told me that if Savitar killing Iris was a result of what I did, then I deserved to be punished for my meddling with time?!" he demanded of her.

Sara's eyes widened in horror as she listened to what Barry was saying. Iris was dead? And instead of helping, she'd simply told him to go to hell? What the hell was her Earth-14 Doppelganger _thinking_!

At that moment the sound of a baby crying distracted everyone and they all turned in the direction of the Cortex. Before anyone could react, Sara kneed her alternate husband in the gut causing him to double over in pain. Knowing it wouldn't last long, she turned to Brainy and Winn. "Go! I'll distract him!" she told them. Reluctantly both did so and ran toward the sound.

As always, Barry recovered quickly and attacked her. However Sara had spent years training and sparing with a speedster, and, not only was this Barry obviously slower than hers, but he had no training whatsoever beyond the basics, and he was also fighting angry. So even with his speed, it was easy for Sara to knock him down.

As she pinned him to the floor, Sara snarled at him. "Listen to me! I don't know what your Sara's problem is, but I'm not her! I'm from another Earth, and I came here to bring that baby back to his family on Earth-38!"

The Flash of Earth-14 glared at her still. Sara sighed. "If I let you up will you promise not to attack so we can talk?" she asked hopefully, wanting to know what had happened to make him like this.

Barry grunted but nodded. As she got off of him, Sara offered him her hand only for her husbands alternate to bat it away but he stood up.

Sara stared at him for a moment, sad to see such distrust in the eyes of the man she loved, before looking at the devastation around them. "What happened here?" she asked curiously.

Barry eyed her for a moment before sighing. "That's a long story." he said in a gruff voice.

* * *

**Earth-38, National City.**

As the group of heroes walked into the Quantum Tower, they looked around at the rubble from where the tower had ploughed through the Earth.

Atom was looking at his readings as he walked alongside Batman and Catwoman, while Green Arrow and Green Star walked ahead, their bows ready for any threat.

"So, what is this?" Mia asked her father, while keeping her eyes peeled. "The proverbial Calm before the Storm?"

Oliver nodded slightly. "Something like that." he replied. Before he could speak further, the group could hear snarls from out the window. Looking up the heroes saw the army they had been warned of approaching. They were black as shadow with sinister red eyes.

Mia swallowed nervously. "Okay." she began with fear. "When Lyla said an army, I thought she meant an army." Oliver nodded. "She did. Its just we've never faced one like this before." he said in his own fear.

And then it was on. Shadow Demons swarmed through the windows towards the heroes, who stood in a circle so that they weren't attacked from behind. Batman was throwing Batarangs at the ones that were too far away while punching and kicking the ones that got close, while Catwoman used her whip expertly to attack. Ray, meanwhile, was panicking as he fired lasers at them. ""One army. " She said, "One army." It's more like ten!" he yelled desperately.

Mia split her focus between firing arrows and heat vision at the creatures. After a particularly good shot with her bow, her father complemented her. "Very nice." he said as he continued to shoot them himself.

Even as she fought, Mia smiled. "I learnt from the best." he told her. But any further conversation was halted as more of the creatures began to swarm. "Take cover!" Oliver called to his allies.

Instantly the heroes ran, and jumped over some rubble in order to protect themselves. Soon they were separated with Oliver, Mia and Selina on one side and Ray and Bruce on the other. "They're trying to breach the tower!" Mia reported as she observed the Shadows approaching.

"We cant let that happen!" Oliver said as he fired and arrow which took out the demons that were too close.

As they kept in cover, Bruce turned to Ray **"I'll take that upgrade now."** he said, reminding Ray of his earlier offer. Ray turned to the Dark Knight "Oh, uh, if I can have one of those without losing an appendage." he offered politely, pointing to the Batarang in Bruce's hand.

"Mmm-hmm." Bruce agreed and handed over one of his weapons. As he held the Batarang, Ray got side-tracked by his nerdiness. "Oh, so cool!" he said amazed as he examined the Batarang. "Incredibly balanced. Carbon fibre?" he asked.

Selina turned to Oliver. "Your friend talks a lot." she told him.

Oliver nodded with a slight shrug. "Yeah, you get used to it. Hey, Ray, focus!" he called to his friend.

"Focusing." The Atom said, unconcerned about being yelled at. He placed the Batarang on his gauntlet and got to work. "Now, if we can just charge your Batarang with my compressed light energy."

Before he finished speaking, Bruce grabbed his Batarang, jumped over the barrier with a shout of **"Incoming!"** , alongside Oliver, and threw it, sending the Batarang through three demons at once. The weapon spun back around and into Batman's hand. The Dark Knight turned to Ray and, with a smirk, said **"Not bad."** he complemented. Ray just shrugged modestly.

As her father took aim, Mia saw one shadow coming towards him from the side. She jumped over the barrier, just as the shadow hit him, knocking the Green Arrow's bow to floor. As another demon approached the Emerald Archer's undefended back, Mia called out "DAD!" before firing a burst of heat vision which destroyed the shadow.

Oliver nodded to his daughter in gratitude, while Mia smiled proudly before running over and handing him his bow. As the heroes reunited, they looked out the window to see even more shadows approaching.

"There's too many of them." Oliver said with worry. But at that moment the sound of two thuds could be heard behind them. the heroes turned to see Supergirl and Valour standing from a landing crouch, just as the flash appeared in a flash of blue-yellow lightning.

"Need some help?" Barry offered.

* * *

_"There is no need to panic."_ The voice Nia Nal aka Dreamer, one of Kara's friends, spoke from the monitor on a building as ships landed to evacuate the gathered civilians. _"Superman and Supergirl are working hard, with other heroes, to save this planet. Soon, alien ships will begin circling the globe, picking people up and taking you to safety."_

On the ground, Dreamer walked towards Lucy Lane - sister of Lois Lane - who had returned to National City not to long ago and had joined the DEO. "Hey." she said in greeting to her friend. "Hey. Are Alex and Lena working on the portal?" Lucy responded before asking hopefully.

Nia nodded as they walked through the worried crowd. "Yeah, I just hope they can get it ready in time." she replied, equally hopeful.

Lucy nodded. "Here's hoping J'onn can get enough ships. There are literally billions of people to get off the planet."

Dreamer smiled slightly. "Then it's a good thing, Mon-El gave J'onn his keys." she told her.

The youngest Lane sister furrowed her brow. "Keys to what?" she asked questioningly, but at that moment her question was answered by a loud hum and the appearance of beautifully smooth white ship, that was bigger than all the other ships gathered.

It was the ship for the Legion of Superheroes. "Mon thought it would help." Nia said simply.

But any good feelings were dampened by a powerful tremor. Nia spoke to J'onn on her communicator. "Right on time, J'onn. Are you ready to get this evacuation underway?" she asked hopefully.

The Martian Manhunter responded. _"Start getting people into groups and I'll start beaming them up. Let's just hope Alex and Lena get that portal on in time so we have somewhere to go."_

The two women began moving the people. "Go ahead." They signalled. "This way. All right, people, let's get in to the ship."

The Evacuation of Earth-38 had begun.

* * *

At the DEO, Alex and Lena were hard at work.

"The quantum tower is keeping the wave at bay. Supergirl is-" Alex's reported halted as the room shook. She continued "-Fighting really hard to protect it, but we've got to get this portal up and running."

Lena growled in frustrated panic. "I'm trying! But the Transmatter portal works by synthesizing polyelectronic anions. And if I don't get the energy levels right when I interface with the breach device, then the ships will disintegrate when they fly right through it." she ranted.

Alex sighed miserably. "That's not good." she said simply. Lena shook her head as she continued to work. "No." she said in an equally simple tone.

Then Alex had a thought. "Have you thought about using an inverse variable to help calculate the differential?" she suggested helpfully. Lena finally looked up from her work to look at Alex as though it should've been obvious earlier. "Galleon's theory." The DEO Director reminded to Good Luthor.

Lena nodded as hope grew in her heart. "That's smart. An inverse beta-decay to figure constituent quark, that could work."

Both gasped as the earth shook again, causing Lena to fall back only for Alex to catch her. "Thanks." Lena said in gratitude before returning to work.

* * *

**Back on Earth-14.**

**STAR Labs.**

"I have to admit," Barry of Earth-14 began, still staring at Sara distrustfully, "after my last conversation with Sara Lance, I hoped to never have to see her again." he told her honestly.

Sara eyed the face of the man she loved, her heart breaking slightly at his distrust of her. "What happened here, Barry?" she asked him before asking more questions. "What did you do to mess with time? Who is Savitar?"

The former Flash winced slightly at the name of the man who'd destroyed him in ways Thawne and Zoom never could. "It's all connected together." he began in his deep voice. He took a deep breath and began "After Zoom killed my dad I was... broken for lack of a better word." he admitted. Sara blinked, she had an idea of what he was about to say. "I just wanted to make things right, so I went back in time to the night Thawne killed my mother and I saved her." he revealed.

Sara's eyes widened. She had a feeling what he was about to say next. "And you imprisoned Thawne, but created an alternate timeline called Flashpoint." she guessed.

Barry's eyebrow went up. "I'm guessing that your Barry did the same thing." he said matter-of-factly, but with a hint of curiosity as to how and why she didn't seem to hate his doppelganger like hers did him.

But Sara shook her head. "He thought about it." she admitted, having heard her Barry saying as such. "But the Legends stopped him." Barry looked questioningly at her. "It was just after we defeated Savage, we'd just been warned by Rex Tyler of the JSA to stay away from 1942, when we received a message... from Barry Allen, dated February 3rd 2024."

Said Barry's eyes widened as he heard this. Before he could think further, the White Canary continued. "He told the Legends that he'd made a huge mistake in 2016 which had dire effects on the future, and he asked that we go to stop him before he did anything. We found Barry on the West' doorstep and, since I'd just lost Laurel, I knew how he felt so we invited him onto the Waverider, so that he could clear his head." she told him.

Barry swallowed down his hope, but also jealousy. So his doppelganger was stopped from creating Flashpoint. Did that mean none of what would happen after would actually happen? Cisco's brother? Caitlin becoming Killer Frost? Savitar killing Iris?

"If your me didn't create Flashpoint, then how do you know about it or Thawne?" he asked curiously.

Sara wrinkled her nose in memory. "During our search for the Spear of Destiny, Barry, myself and the Legends kept getting attacked by some of our worst villains. Damian Darhk, Malcolm Merlyn and Eobard Thawne, the latter of whom was from an alternate timeline where Barry did create Flashpoint, and he was all too happy to brag before he realised that Barry had no idea what he was talking about." she smiled slightly at the end of her revelation as she recalled the dumbstruck expression on Thawne's face when Barry said he had no clue what the Reverse-Flash was going on about.

Barry gasped as he realised that there might just be a way to fix everything after all. For the first time in 7 years, The Flash allowed hope to grow in his heart. But before he could say or do anything, Brainy piped up from behind Barry.

They looked to see Brainy and Winn standing in the doorway, a baby in a red blanket in Winn's arms. "I'm sorry to break up what I'm sure must be the strangest reunion in the history of the world, but, um, if we don't leave now, I'm afraid our extrapolator might not have enough power for us to return home." the android told them.

Sara sighed but nodded. She stepped up to Barry, and before he could react she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Barry gasped and looked her in the eye, and was shocked to see love there. His eyes widened as he realised exactly what his doppelganger was to her. The White Canary simply smiled at him.

Barry swallowed his questions before asking just the one. "February 3rd, you said?" Sara nodded with a slight smile. "And remember, make sure we get it just after we meet Rex Tyler." As Winn used the Extrapolator to open the breach, Sara pat Barry's cheek lovingly. "Good Luck, Flash." before turning to walk through the breach.

Things were silent in the lab for a moment. Barry nodded and muttered to his absent doppelganger "The White Canary. Not Bad, Barry."

* * *

Back on Earth-38, the heroes continued to fight the Shadow Demons, but now they were joined by the Flash of Earth-1, Supergirl and Valor.

During a lull in the fighting Barry walked up to his friends. "Is that it?" he asked hopefully.

"Like that was easy?" Supergirl asked incredulously. But at that moment the Atom noticed something on his suit's sensors. "They're on the roof." he told the assembled heroes.

And then the tower erupted with a sudden surge of electricity, and it shut down. _"What's happening out there?"_ Alex asked over their communicators. _"The skies are red again, the anti-matter wave's moving, and the portal isn't open yet."_ she told them.

Mia looked out the window. "There's more Shadow Demons incoming." she reported and sure enough outside, there was millions flying up.

Oliver turned to his wife and her ex. "Kara, Mon-El, get to the roof." he told them. "Get the tower operational again. We'll stay and hold them off." The Kryptonian and the Daxamite nodded, but before they could fly off Mia stepped forward.

"I can help." she offered, causing Kara to look at her future daughter with worry. "I might not be able to fly but I can still lend a hand."

Kara wanted to refuse out of worry for her daughter's safety but relented, after all none of them were safe right now. Mon stepped forward. "I'll give you a lift." He said before grabbing her hands and the three were off.

They flew to the top of the tower where Kara noticed something. "Are those solar panels?" she asked, indicating the panels on top.

Mia nodded as she dangled from Mo's hands. "Looks close enough." she answered her mother, before asking her "Could Heat Vision reactivate them?"

It was Mon who answered. "Should do. But you guys wont be able to power them indefinitely." he told them both, as he was the only one without heat vision.

Kara shook her head. "We just need to buy more time. We might lose the planet, but we can still save the people." And with that the Kryptonian and her Half-human daughter unleashed simultaneous bursts of heat vision onto the tower.

* * *

Back at the Deo, Lena was still working while Alex was protecting her.

"You almost got it?" Alex asked hopefully.

Lena worked frantically on her laptop. "Almost done, I think. Yes!" she cheered when her systems lit up. "Systems are a go. Calculating destination... destination set!" And they were now in business. Lena turned to her friend with a smile. "Smart call on Galleon's Theory." she complemented.

Alex acted bashfully. "Oh, lucky guess on my part. You're the real genius here." she returned the complement. The two brilliant women looked at each other for a moment before turning away quickly.

Lena cleared her suddenly dry throat. "Lets get these people on the ships, shall we?" she said with an ever-so-slight blush on her usually pale cheeks.

Alex nodded. "Yeah." she said quietly.

* * *

Up in the sky, Kara and Mia were still firing their heat vision, when suddenly Mia stopped as she lost strength. Mon-El kept a hold of the younger Girl of Steel, as the Woman of Steel kept up her power until she too had to stop. As she began to fall to Earth, Mon quickly grabbed her arm and safely lowered both mother and daughter to the ground below.

Once they were on solid ground, Kara immediately went to check on Mia. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly as Barry, Ray and Mon-El stood nearby. Mia nodded, even though she was clearly exhausted. "Yeah, mom, I'm fine." she told Kara, who smiled as she was getting used to having a daughter. "I've just never used so much power in such a short space of time, so I'm a little pooped."

Kara's smile grew as she hugged Mia. "You did great, Little Star." she complemented. Mia blinked at the nickname, having heard it loads of time from her mom, but she didn't expect to hear it so soon.

At that moment, Ray piped up. "You did it. The tower is working again and the portal is open." he said as the sky turned blue once more. The Atom continued as he checked his readings. "Uh, but the ships better be fast. The Supers' charge didn't actually stop the wave, it just slowed it down. According to Brainy's algorithm, we have 14 minutes before it makes contact with Earth."

Supergirl had a determined look on her face. "Well then we'd better every minute count." she said. Mia stood up straighter, her strength returning as the yellow sun retuned.

"We've got your back." Oliver said as he walked up to them with Bruce and Selina taking up the rear. "We need to keep those shadow demons at bay until every last ship gets through." he told the assembled heroes.

As one they turned at the sound of more Shadow Demons approaching. And the fight was on once more.

* * *

As the heroes fought to save them, the ordinary citizens were panicking as Alex, Lena, Nia and Lucy tried to get as many people as possible onto the ships.

"All right, get to the ships!" Dreamer called as she and Lucy helped some civillians."Keep your eyes open for debris, people!"

"Keep it orderly, people." Lena shouted to make herself heard. She noticed a woman had fallen in the panic and young man was trying to get her up, but a chunk of a building broke off in the shaking and fell towards them. They would have been crushed had Lena not ran forward and crouched over them and raised her arm over her head. As the stone came closer, Lena's watch flashed and suddenly the three were surrounded by a barrier of some sort.

As the barrier dissipated, the man and woman ran off as Lena locked eyes with an observing Alex. She shrugged. "My brother might've been a homicidal lunatic but you have to admit, he did have some wonderful toys." she said with a smirk, which Alex shared.

* * *

On the rooftop, the heroes fought back to back against an endless swarm of shadows. Arrows flew, Punches landed, Lightning was thrown, Energy blasts were fired and heat vision seared. It wasn't as though the shadows were tough to beat - on the contrary, they were _easy!_ \- it was just the sheer number of them that proved challenging to the heroes.

Suddenly Mar-Novu arrived.

"The battle is lost!" he declared to the group, yet they continued to fight. "We must retreat and save our resources for battles yet to come."

And then, one by one and with a wave of the Monitors hand, the heroes vanished into breaches. Soon only the Flash and Green Arrow remained, standing back to back at the end.

"I'm almost out." Oliver told his friend, indicating his nearly empty quiver which only held two arrows left.

Barry looked around. "And everyone is gone." he said, noticing their friends absences.

Before Oliver or Barry could continue, Novu spoke. "Oliver! Barry! It's time." he told them. The heroes turned to the being. "Has the planet been evacuated yet?" Barry asked loudly.

Novu shook his head. "Not entirely." he replied. This caused Oliver to also shake his head. "Then it's not time." he said defiantly. He loaded his last couple of arrows, and took out two more demons and would've continued to fight on somehow, but Barry put his hand on his green clad friends shoulder.

"Oliver, there's nothing more we can do." he said simply. Oliver sighed dejectedly before simply nodding. And with a wave of Novu's hand the last two heroes were gone.

And the last of the ship evacuated through the portal, just as the wave consumed the world.

And Earth-38 was no more.

* * *

**Central City, Earth-1.**

The gathered heroes jumped up when Barry and Oliver reappeared in STAR Labs on Earth-1. Instantly Kara and Mia rushed over and held tightly to Oliver, glad he wasn't another part of their family that was lost today. Caitlin and Cisco did the same to Barry, happy that their friend was still here.

"You should congratulate yourselves." Novu told them.

Kara glared at the Monitor, and if she didn't have supreme amount of control of her heat vision she'd have tried to reduce him to a pile of ash. "Congratulate? My entire universe is _gone_! My mother! My cousin! Exactly _when_ should we begin congratulating ourselves, Novu?!" she asked angrily.

Novu nodded. "Indeed, there has been great loss. But of the 7.53 billion people on Earth-38, 3 billion made it to Earth-1 on the Armada of ships." Here he looked specifically at Barry and Oliver. "I estimate that approximately 1 billion souls survived due to your efforts, gentlemen."

The Green Arrow and the Flash looked at each other for a moment as they were held tighter by their families.

But at that moment, before more could be said, there was a flash of golden light. the heroes prepared for a fight only to see the face of Harrison Wells in a dark green outfit. Team Flash knew who this was.

"Nash?" Barry asked questioningly.

But 'Nash' shook his head. "Once upon a time, not anymore. Now, I'm simply a man serving his penance." he told them quietly

Oliver frowned, puzzled. "Penance for what?" he asked.

Nash looked guilty. "I freed the Anti-Monitor from his confinement only to become a Pariah. Sentenced to bear witness to his actions." Nash - or rather Pariah now - revealed ominously.

At that moment Sara, Winn and Brainy appeared from a breach in Winn's arms was a sleeping baby. Instantly Barry and Kara ran over to their loved ones. Barry and Sara shared a loving yet passionate kiss while Kara took hold of her nephew, happy that he was okay.

"This is just the beginning." Pariah told them all. "And one thing is certain. Everything we know, everything there is, and everything there ever was is doomed."

* * *

**Finally, I've finished Episode I: Crisis on Earth-38.**

**I will now begin working on Part II: Worlds' Finest. This might be a bit shorter than this, I don't know but if it is, then I plan on writing them out and THEN posting them. We'll see.**

**Enjoy.**

**Also I hope you liked my fight scenes. It's my first time and they were really bugging me.**

**Barry of Earth-14 is the 2024 Barry from season 3, honestly one of my top 2 favourite episodes of Season 3 (I couldn't decide between Once and Future Flash or Duet (what can I say I like Barry and Kara episodes)). The rest of the season was honestly crap.**

**RANT INCOMING!**

**I honestly think that it would've been much better if they'd actually killed Iris off. Nothing against the actress, but I hate the character in the Arrowverse. In the first two seasons she was somewhat likeable-ish, but any like I had died when, in the last few moments of the season 2 finale, she told Barry that he should go do what he wants and then come back and she'd be waiting for him.**

**At this moment Barry is (in my opinion) extremely traumatised by the murder of his dad in the same exact spot his mother was killed in. And then Iris, the girl he had had a crush on for years, tells to do what he wants - which at that moment was wanting his parents back, I think - and she'd be waiting. She basically gave him permission!**

**Everything after that could be described as Barry going through EXTREME Post-Traumatic Stress, everyone yelling at a traumatised individual so he goes to the only person who isn't judging him - Iris who takes full advantage of this to make Barry into her willing pet, and no one notices shit!**

**And don't even get me started on the Olicity bollox!**

**Sigh**

**okay rant over, sorry about.**


	5. Episode II: Worlds' Finest, Part I: The Paragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monitor explains the Paragons

**Part I: The Paragons.**

**STAR Labs, Central City.**

**Earth-1.**

Following their trying battle on Earth-38, the heroes gathered at STAR Labs to plan their next move to save what remained of the Multiverse from the Anti-Monitor.

In the meantime, Oliver, Barry, Kara and Sara (or as they were also known by their fellow heroes, the Four Horsemen of Justice), were sitting in the STAR Lounge Area sharing a drink in remembrance of their loss. On Kara's left side, Baby Jon was sleeping in a bassinet that Nora would normally sleep in when she was in STAR Labs.

Sara poured some alcohol into four shot glasses. "Does anyone want to say anything?" she asked the others. Barry and Oliver raised their glasses with her, but Kara just stared at hers blankly. Just as the three earth born heroes were about to drink their shots, the Last Daughter of Krypton spoke in an empty voice. "Why didn't she save them."

The others looked at her, not in question just in waiting for her to get whatever was on her mind into the open. "Lyla - or Harbinger, or whatever she's calling herself now - took just moments to bring you guys to Earth-38. Why the hell couldn't she take just a few seconds to save anyone from Argo?!" she demanded in angry heartbreak. She'd lost her cousin, her cousin-in-law and her mother. And then she'd lost her world. She'd lost everything again!

Oliver sighed sadly and placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "I don't know, Angel." he said simply as he held her close in comfort. "I just don't know."

Kara buried her head in her husbands should as she tried her best not to completely break. Barry and Sara looked at each other as they watched their friends, their hands clasped on the table. Knowing what was coming for them, the two didn't want to be apart for to long.

Kara raised her head. "We were able to save billions of people, there has to be a way to reverse all of this." she said desperately. "Kal. Lois. My Mom. Argo. 38" she listed everything she'd just lost, before the Girl of Steel remembered that she wasn't the only one to have lost everything. "All of those Earths."

Barry leant forward to take hold of his friends' hand. "And we will find it, Kara." He promised her. Kara looked at the Scarlet Speedster hopelessly. "We will. But right now we need to focus on saving what's left and then we can work to restore what's been lost."

At that moment there was a flash of white light behind them on the balcony. The four turned to see Lyla had arrived with her husband, John Diggle aka Spartan at her side.

"Woah!" John said as he stumbled. He never did well with non human transportation. As evidenced by his constantly throwing up whenever Barry ran him to places. As he held his stomach Barry spoke with a slight smirk and tried to brighten the mood in the room. "You're not going to throw up are you, John?" he asked while smirking.

John glared at the Speedster with no real heat. "Shut up, Barry." he said before straightening up. Lyla looked at him worryingly for a moment but once she was certain he wasn't going to throw up on her shoes, she walked towards the other heroes. John followed and turned to Kara. "Lyla told me about Argo and Earth-38. I'm so sorry, Kara. I never met your mother but from what I'd seen of Clark and Lois, they were good people." he consoled the grieving blond.

Kara nodded with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you, John." she thanked him before glaring at Harbinger as she approached. Lyla was either ignoring her glare or not noticing the rather cold welcoming she was receiving.

Lyla responded to Barry's statement. "We can certainly hope that we _can_ reverse this, but to do that we need some help." she told them.

Before any one could respond, Ray walked in talking to the Monitor. "You cant just hijack the Waverider. Our crew is still on there." he told the semi-omnipotent being.

Mar Novu was undeterred however. "If we are to survive this Crisis, then we will need its technology." he responded but it was Sara who responded.

"Well you can find another one, because there is no way in hell I am taking my daughter out of the Temporal Zone where she's safe." the ex-assassin told him.

Lyla tried to console the angry blond. "Don't worry. We only need Ray's lab, and we have an entire Multiverse of Waverider's at our disposal." she told them, before she vanished in a flash of light.

Once she was gone, Diggle turned to the others. "Does anyone else find that freaky?" he asked, stunned as he pointed to where his wife once was.

He was met with silence.

* * *

**Earth-62**

The Waverider on Earth-62 had been semi abandoned ever since the Legends of this Earth were disbanded. Knowing this, Lyla wasn't surprised to find it dark and seemingly empty as she appeared on the bridge.

As she took a few steps forward, her boot knocked over one of the many beer bottles scattered across the room. Immediately reacting to the noise, the lights came on and the ship seemed to come alive.

"Is anyone here?" she called out, hoping they might have some new allies. A voice from nowhere responded. "Welcome aboard." a vaguely familiar voice spoke. "My name is Sara, an interactive, artificial consciousness programmed to operate this vessel's critical systems, and based on the mental scan of one of the crewmembers, recorded prior to her death."

It clicked in Harbinger's mind whose voice she was hearing. "Sara Lance?" she asked. Did that mean the Sara of this Earth was dead?

"Oh, goody. I'm famous." The AI responded with amusement. "Now I'm afraid that, while your ass does look _fantastic_ in those pants (here Lyla smirked, and had to use all of her Monitor-given power to stop herself from blushing), you _are_ trespassing. So how would you like to die?" she asked in a pleasantly threatening voice.

Before Lyla could respond, a voice from behind her spoke. "What the lady means is 'what's your preference'?" she turned to see Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold enter the bridge with his Cold Gun raised threateningly. "Some Ice?" he asked with a grin. Then a second voice spoke from the other entrance "Or maybe some Heat?" Mick Rory suggested as he also raised his Heat Gun in an equally threatening manner.

Harbinger was unafraid as she stepped forward. "I thought the Legends of Earth-62 all retired." she stated.

It was Mick who responded. "We did. Well some, one died." he told her bluntly, ignoring the glare Len was giving him.

The woman nodded in realisation. "Sara."

Len nodded to her statement. "Yeah, well after Lance sacrificed herself to destroy the Time Bastards and we killed Savage, Rip decided to make his own Time Agency and told the team to get lost." he revealed as he indicated for Mick to lower his gun. "So before anyone could stop us, Mick and I took the ship and escaped."

"It's our ship." Mick told her as though she was going to steal their Waverider.

"What have you been doing?" she asked curiously.

Len shrugged. "We're thieves. We have a Time Ship. We've been stealing all the priceless junk throughout history." he said as though it should have been obvious.

"And I like the quiet." Mick told her simply. Len snorted. "He's trying to become a writer." he revealed amused.

Mick glared at Snart. "Shut up." he growled, but Sara wanted in on the fun. "Of romance novels. Well you can see how that's going." she said with a smirk in her voice, while Len was snickering.

Lyla was trying her best not to laugh her ass off. The Rogues continued their squabble. "It's going fine, you pieces of-" Mick argued.

"You realise that you're practically living out your car, right?" Sara reminded him. Snart snorted. "I don't think that's occurred to him, Sara." he said with a snigger.

Rory inevitably lost it. "Listen, Blondie and Snowflake! I'll just-" he began angrily but Lyla interrupted before it could go on.

"Guys!" she yelled to get their attention. "Come with me, Mick Rory and Leonard Snart, and I promise there'll be plenty of things to steal, plenty of beer to drink and stories to tell." she told them passionately. "The multiverse needs saving, and its heroes need a ship."

"Hmm." Mick thought for a moment before he and Len seemed to speak with their eyes. "You had us at steal and beer."

Soon, the Waverider took off from Earth-62, and was off to save the Multiverse.

* * *

**Earth-1.**

**The Waverider-62.**

After Lyla and the Rogues arrived on Earth-1, the heroes of the Multiverse wasted little time in boarding. Following an amusing incident where the First Canary and her AI counterpart had a brief flirting match (with Oliver saying "So this is how the Multiverse ends: Sara flirting with herself. True Love at last!" Barry just nodded, resigned. Kara just found it hilarious.) the heroes (Barry, Oliver, Sara, Kara, Mia, Mon-El, Bruce, Selina, Winn and Ray) were gathered in front of the Monitor and Lyla.

Mick, at Sara's suggestion, was looking after Jon as the baby started crying whenever the Monitor was nearby and Len and Diggle were gathering allies on Earth-1.

"The loss of Earth-38 is a great one." Novu began, doing his best to ignore the angry glare he got from the Girl of Steel. "But we have reason not to lose hope - 8 in fact."

At their confused looks, he continued. "Across space and time exist 8 heroes, beings of the purest will who can ultimately defeat the Anti-Monitor, and help save the multiverse. They are known as Paragons." The Monitor told them.

Kara glared at the Monitor. "Paragons? And you're just dropping this on us now?" she asked incredulously. "I only learned of their existence recently after consulting the Book of Destiny." he revealed.

"How?" Oliver asked confused. "I destroyed it last year."

In response, Novu waved his hand and a holographic version of the Book of Destiny appeared, hovering in the air before him. No one noticed Harbinger grimacing in pain upon seeing the Book.

"Following the destruction of Earth-38, I went back into the time stream and retrieved it intact. It is now safely stored in this ship's library." he revealed, and with another wave of his hand the book vanished.

Barry snorted, with no amusement. "So it's what, Plan B? That's comforting." he said sarcastically.

"Uh, but wait." Kara began hopefully. "If the book can rewrite destiny, can it bring back Earth-38 or any of the other Earths?" However as expected of him, Mar Novu immediately dashed her hopes.

"Trying to re-create an entire world would surely drive one to madness. But as the Anti-Monitor gets stronger, I grow weaker." he told them ominously. "We must find all 8 Paragons."

"How about, like, a hint?" Selina asked hopefuly.

"I have 4." Novu revealed. He turned to Kara. "Kara Zor-El, despite all you have endured, you are the Paragon of Hope."

Kara swallowed a lump in her throat, as Oliver squeezed her hand. "Well, you might want to double-check your omnipotence because I'm not feeling that hopeful right now." she said hopelessly.

He then turned to Sara. "Sara Lance, you are the Paragon of Destiny." he said. Sara raised an eyebrow at that, surprised that she of all people was a Paragon of anything. Barry smiled at his wife.

It was Ray who reacted vocally. "Oh. Well, that makes sense." he said in his usual overly chipper tone. "Captain of time travel and all that."

The Monitor continued. "I have only descriptions for the other two paragons. One is of a second Kryptonian," Kara's eyes widened at this "who is said to have trials greater than most mortal men could endure."

"Kal." Kara said in realisation.

Novu nodded. "Yes. Today, he stands as the Paragon of Truth." he revealed.

"I'll find him." the elder Kryptonian swore. Oliver squeezed her hand. "I'll go with you." he told her, getting a smile from his wife. Then Mia piped up. "I'll come too." she said. When they looked at her, Mia shrugged. "make it a family trip." Her parents smiled (well Kara smiled. Oliver smirked.) at her and nodded. Mia had to restrain herself from squealing at the thought of going on a mission with her parents.

When Mar Novu remained silent, Ray prompted. "And the other?" he asked curiously.

Novu smiled. "The Paragon of Courage is known only as the Bat of the Future." he revealed. Everyone turned to Bruce in surprise.

Bruce, himself, was surprised that a version of himself was the Paragon. "I'll go get him, but what do you mean Bat of the Future?" he asked curiously.

"Earth-99 exists in a future time," Novu answered the present Batman "where Bruce Wayne has dedicated himself, body and soul, to fighting crime."

Selina rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't _that_ surprise me?" she asked rhetorically. Honestly she shouldn't be surprised that Bruce would be Batman even as an old man. He was that determined about his mission. She hoped that she'd eventually be able to get him to stop one day.

"The path to find him will lead you to the Paragon of Courage." Novu told them cryptically.

Selina shrugged. "Well then." she began before turning to Bruce. "Let's go meet Batman."

* * *

**God this one was hard. It was the talking that buggered me. I have the feeling that people are going to be annoyed by the Baby-Monitor scene being removed but it didn't fit in here. Maybe because Lois isn't there?**

**Yes I brought in Snart. I love Leonard Snart and Wentworth Miller is fantastic. Earth-62 is named because 1962 is the year the Rogues were first introduced as a team in the comics.**

**Next chapter will have BatCat meeting Batman. How will it go?**


	6. II.II Bruce Wayne meets Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BatCat go to Earth-99 to find the Paragon of Courage.

** Part II: Batman meets Bruce Wayne. **

**Waverider.**

**Earth-1.**

**December 9th 2019.**

Before she, her husband and their daughter (that was still difficult to wrap her head around) left to find her cousin's doppelganger, Kara was looking at the map of the Multiverse on one of the Waverider's screens. Just as she watched the image of Earth-38 being erased, she heard a most hated voice from behind her.

"An entire universe wiped from existence distilled down to a computer graphic." she turned to see _Lex Freaking Luthor_ standing before, smug, smirking and _alive_! "Got to say missing that wow factor."

Staring with equal horror as well as hatred, Kara spoke through clenched teeth "Lena killed you!" She remembered how heartbroken Lena was when she'd told her how she'd shot Lex after the Red Daughter incident. Apparently Lex didn't know that his sister already knew that Kara was Supergirl, and so had tried to twist the truth in a way to deliberately hurt Lena and turn her against Kara. She could feel the heat growing behind her eyes, itching to be unleashed on the monster before her.

"Yeah." Lex replied with that aggravatingly smug smirk. "Only for a little while." he then had the sheer audacity to _wink_ at her.

That was the final straw. As Kara walked towards the bald human, her eyes lit up with every intention of incinerating the smug bastard.

Unfortunately the Monitor got in the way. "Everyone has a part to play, even Lex Luthor." he told her, and Supergirl realised what had happened.

"You did this?" she asked incredulously. "You brought that _poisonous_ _snake_ back?" Kara glared hatefully at Superman's Greatest Enemy.

But Novu was completely unapologetic. "His destiny was unfulfilled. Lex Luthor still has an important role to play." he revealed.

"So you can revive him, but you can't bring back an actual hero, like my cousin?" she demanded angrily. Lex smirked.

"Yes, I did hear about the demise of my old friend." he said smugly before saying in a mocking tone "My condolences."

Kara's eyes lit up again but barely restrained herself.

"I restored Luthor long before the crisis caused my power to wane." Novu remained unmoved. Unnoticed by anyone - even Kara - Oliver entered the room and was observing them.

Supergirl growled with hatred at both the Monitor and Luthor. "And what about those innocent lives on Earth-38? Did they not have destinies to fulfil?" she asked incredulously. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't trust a man who thinks Lex Luthor is an ally." she then turned to leave.

Lex watched with a smirk as the Kryptonian and the Monitor left him alone. But before he could do anything else, Oliver pinned him to the wall, a hand on the back of his neck and Luthor's arm bent up his back painfully. "I don't know what Novu is thinking about giving you of all people a chance." he growled in his Hood voice. "But if you put even a _toe_ out of line, then I'll finish the job Lena started and put an arrow through your black heart." and with another painful twist, Oliver released Lex who grunted in pain, before the Green Arrow left to find his wife.

He found her in the galley. Oliver put his hand on the Girl of Steel's shoulder and waited for her to speak. It didn't take long. "When I think of all those people on my Earth that we wanted to save but couldn't, it just feels unfair." Kara said quietly as her husband pulled her into his arms.

Before Oliver could say anything, the two heard a voice from behind them. "Mom? Dad?" They turned to see their daughter Mia in the doorway. As the younger Girl of Steel walked over, she continued "I just saw Luthor of all people, walking around like he's got the answer to save the world. I thought Aunt Lena killed him?" she said questioningly.

Oliver nodded. "Novu thought Luthor would be helpful so he brought him back." he told her. Mia wrinkled her nose. "Is he an idiot?" she asked incredulously. Oliver just shrugged, not knowing.

Mia shook her head before turning to her mom who was staring at her. "Are you okay, mom?" the Queen of Steel asked, as she knew her mother was suffering after what she'd lost.

"Ye-yeah." Kara responded. "I'm sorry, Mia. I'm still a little shocked to see you." she apologised. Mia waved her off. "It's fine, Mom, I understand."

Supergirl smiled. She then scowled at Oliver, whose expression went from pleased that they were getting along to fear of what was about to happen. "Though I would have felt better if _someone_ had told me about my daughter coming back in time earlier." she said pointedly.

Oliver swallowed nervously. He knew that whatever he said could very well piss off his already perturbed wife but he had to try. "She'd only been around for about a month now, and I haven't been able to tell you." he tried to explain himself. Mia smirked at the sight of her father - the infamous Green Arrow, who struck fear into the criminal masses - being terrified of his own wife.

Kara just grunted in annoyance, and swore she was going to get the full details from him later. She then turned to her daughter and asked of her "I can't believe I didn't ask earlier but what's your name - I mean what did we name you?" Kara couldn't believe that she was a mother asking her own daughter what her name is.

Mia just smiled. "My full name is Moira Alexandra Queen, but I've always been called Mia." she revealed. Oliver smiled at the fact that his daughter was named after his mother. He hoped she'd be proud.

Kara smiled at the fact that her sister's name was used as her daughter's middle name. She then asked "Do you know the Kryptonian meaning behind the name Mia?" At her question, Mia shook head so Kara elaborated "In Kryptonian, the word Mi'aa (pronounced Me-Ahh) means Little Star."

Mia smiled as she finally understood where her mother's nickname for came from. She got back to the matter at hand. "Now shouldn't we go find the other Uncle Kal?" she asked curiously.

Oliver nodded. "Yes. I think Barry has the extrapolator." he said as they went to leave. But then Mia smiled and took said device out of her pocket. "How did you get that?" he asked in wonder.

"Stole it from Uncle Barry's pocket without him noticing." she said in a tone that was pure sweetness and innocence.

Oliver turned to Kara, after getting over the shock of his daughter's actions. "The actions are _me_ , but the voice is all _you_." he pointed out unnecessarily.

"I know." Kara said with pride. "I'm so proud!"

* * *

**Elsewhere on the Waverider.**

Lyla stumbled through the halls of the Waverider as voices echoed loudly in her head.

_Stop him!_

_Stop him!_

_Before he finds the book!_

_Stop him before he finds the book!_

_Find the book!_

_Stop Lex Luthor!_

Pushed on by the voices in her head, Lyla ran to the Library to find Lex Luthor holding the Book of Destiny, open in his hands. "You're not supposed to have that." she told him.

Lex just looked smug and unconcerned, as if she couldn't obliterate him where he stood. "And man was never supposed to fly. Yet here we are." he told her. He then looked into the book again. "Good-bye, Superman. All of you."

He then took out an extrapolator and jumped through the resulting portal, off to kill his nemesis again and again.

Lyla tried to stop him, but it was too late. Now she understood why Kara wanted to incinerate the bald bastard.

"Lex Luthor has the Book of Destiny." she heard the Monitor say from behind her. Harbinger walked up to her Master. "He's going to use it to kill Supermen." she told him with worry. "If he kills the Paragon, we're all doomed." But in her worry, she noticed that Mar Novu seemed unconcerned.

"What have you done?" she realised.

Almost smug, he replied simply. "As I said, everyone has a part to play." The bastard was even smirking.

* * *

**Earth-99.**

**Gotham City.**

Bruce and Selina stepped out of the portal onto Earth-99. They walked up the familiar path to Wayne Manor, which looked like a completely different building to the one on their Earth. Also the yard was overgrown.

"So it seems the Paragon of Courage is afraid of Yard work." Selina said as she looked at the unkept grass.

"Alfred must not be around anymore." Bruce said quietly, but it was clear he was worried for his foster father.

The two Gothamites walked up to the door and Bruce knocked, feeling a little strange about knocking on his own door. Shortly the door opened and a young man, slightly younger than them answered.

He had pale skin, blue eyes and black hair with a fringe hanging over his eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt under a black leather jacket and black jeans.

The young man narrowed his eyes at them. "Who the fuck are you?" he demanded. The two blinked at the forceful tone before Bruce recovered. "We're looking for Bruce Wayne. Is he here?" he asked courteously.

But the man didn't return his politeness. "Sorry." he said uncaringly before slamming the door in their faces. "No, wait-!" he tried but the door was shut.

Selina looked annoyed. "Can we do this my way, now?" she asked, before going to kick the door in but Bruce put his arm in the way.

"Wait, wait, wait." he told her before looking around the porch for something. Selina followed her man's gaze when he looked down to the front step. Crouching down, Bruce removed the middle brick and turned it over where, sure enough, there was a small key taped to the brick.

The Cat didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused. "Under the Welcoming Mat? Seriously?" she asked incredulously. Bruce just shrugged as he put the key in the lock. "Where else would I keep the spare?" he said simply as he unlocked the door. Selina just rolled her eyes.

Upon opening the door, the first thing they saw was the young man who answered the door, pointing a gun at them. "You need to leave now!" he told them aggressively. As Bruce got a Batarang into his hand to disarm the man, a voice spoke from the stairs.

"Don't be so rude, Terry." the voice said. Soon the owner of the voice walked around the corner. And, standing in an expensive suit with a cane in hand and faint scars on his aged face, there stood Bruce Wayne of Earth-99.

Selina looked at the older face of the man she loved. She could definitely see traces of her Bruce in the aged face, but there was something off about the eyes. "Bruce?" she asked curiously.

Old Bruce's eyes widened slightly as he growled "Selina Kyle?" But then he saw Young Bruce. "Dick Grayson? But you're dead." he revealed in shock.

The Thief and Vigilante looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

**Note: Old Bruce will be called Wayne, while young Bruce is Bruce.**

* * *

It didn't take long for the two to be separated, as Bruce walked with his elder self while Selina was led to another room by Terry.

"Where's Terry taking Selina?" he asked the older Batman. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about this guy.

"Library." Wayne answered as they entered another room, which Bruce suspected was a study of some sort. "Until you and I have caught up. Its been a long time, Dick." he told the younger Batman.

"I'm not Dick Grayson." Bruce revealed.

Wayne snorted. "Of course you're not. Grayson's been dead for 5 years now." Bruce's eyes narrowed slightly at his elder selves words. Was that... satisfaction in his voice? Was he pleased? "Clayface is a puddle of mud and Jane Doe is locked up in Arkham." he listed possibilities for the others identity, before demanding "So who the hell are you?"

Bruce sighed. "I'm Bruce Wayne." he revealed. Now that he was close enough to his doppelganger, Bruce got a good look at his face, particularly the scars. Originally he thought they were battle scars, but now that he was close enough he saw they were something else. _'Are those surgical scars?'_

Wayne's reaction to Bruce saying his name was unexpected also, and it definitely made Bruce suspicious. He perked up. "Are you now?" he said with an interested smirk. "Tell me, why are you here?" he asked curiously.

There was definitely something off with this guy.

* * *

**Earth-75.**

**Metropolis.**

Their search for the Kryptonian Paragon of Truth led the SuperArrow family to Earth-75. As they walked Oliver got a call on his communicator.

"Hold on." he told his wife and daughter. He then said to the person on the other end of the call. "Woah, woah, hold on Barry. Slow down!" he told his friend. When he heard what Barry wanted to say he growled. "Great! Thanks for letting us know." he said before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked worriedly. Oliver growled again.

"Apparently, Luthor stole the Book of Destiny and is now jumping universes killing Supermen." he said in disgust.

Kara was horrified. "What?!"

Mia was equally enraged. "What the hell is Luthor's problem?!" she demanded. "We're facing the end of the Multiverse and he's going around on some bullshit vendetta to potentially kill one of the very people who could save everything!"

Oliver shook his head, wondering the very same thing. "I don't know, but right now we need to find the Superman of THIS Earth before Lex can kill him."

But then Kara noticed the screen behind them. "We're too late." she said. Oliver and Mia turned to the screen to see a news report of a Lois who looked like her Earth-38 counterpart sobbing over the dead body of a Superman who looked like his Earth-38 self. His cape torn off and waving in the wind on a pole. Underneath was the words **BREAKING NEWS: SUPERMAN DEAD. Lex Luthor kills Man of Steel. Disappears into thin air.**

"Lex killed him then breached out." Oliver growled in hate and anger.

Kara swallowed down her own sadness at the sight of her cousins dead body. "He wont stop until all versions of Kal are dead." she said ominously. "Then he'll move on to me."

* * *

**Earth-99.**

**Wayne Manor.**

**The Study.**

Wayne chuckled. "A Paragon of Courage, huh?" he asked incredulously as he laughed.

Bruce nodded as he observed his counterpart. "That's what I was told." he responded.

The Elder Bat grinned as he stood up straight. "Well then we'd better get going." he then walked around his desk and pressed a button and with a click, a bookshelf swung open like a door, revealing a blank wall with a security system of some sort.

As he looked at the wall, Bruce heard Wayne ask him "how long have you worn the cowl, kid?" Bruce looked at him. "Going on three years now." he responded.

If anything Wayne's grin widened further. "Well if your in this job for as long as I've been you'll learn to become quite paranoid." he lectured. Wayne pointed to the console. "If you really are me, then I want you to open that door."

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Bruce walked to the door. The security was strong. A biometric palm reader, an eye reader AND a six digit passcode keypad. He looked to the side when Wayne stepped up to him and watched him expectantly. When Bruce didn't do anything, Wayne got impatient "Well?"

Bruce just looked at the older man. "Why don't you open the door?" he asked with curious suspicion.

Wayne growled. "Because I know who _I_ am, boy. I want to know who _you_ are." he said.

But before either of them could do anything else, Bruce heard Selina scream "BRUCE!"

* * *

**Earlier.**

**The Library.**

As she and the guy (what was his name? Terry?) walked into the Library, Selina felt an inexplainable cold shiver down her spine, which only grew as more time passed.

"What did you say your name was, again?" Terry asked her as she browsed the many papers in the room.

"I didn't." she replied and didn't offer up anymore. She then noticed a series of books that looked out of place on a desk. They were thick and bound in dark brown leather. "What are these?" she asked curiously.

Terry answered, even as he blatantly stared at her ass. "The Old Man likes to keep scrap books about his greatest moments."

Selina ignored the punk. ' _Egotistical much, B.'_ she thought as she opened the book. And she really wished she hadn't. It was filled with newspaper articles, and each with a more horrifying headline.

_Nightwing Beaten. First Robin Beaten to Death with Crowbar._

_Batgirl Broken. Gotham's First Female Vigilante found on GCPD steps with Broken Neck._

_Wayne Butler killed by Car-Bomb. Wayne not suspected._

_Batman kills Hush. Bat's First Kill?_

_Batman kills Joker. Bat Strikes Again!_

_Penguin can't swim. Batman drowns Cobbelpot._

_Bat hangs Cat. Lover's Squabble?_

On and on it went. And it wasn't just Gotham where this Bruce was killing. It seemed he'd also struck other cities, and not just their criminals, but the heroes as well. Supergirl. Superman. The Flash. Green Arrow. And more. And all were from the last 5 years.

Selina couldn't continue as she was sobbing so much at how _any_ version of her Bruce could fall so far. She heard Terry come closer to her and felt his hands on her ass. His groping helped her focus on something else.

"So those heels of yours," he began, nodding at her high heel boots while squeezing her ass cheeks. "do they make it hard to walk?"

Selina growled. "I don't know." she said before back kicking him right in the nuts. She looked at the punk in disgust as he clutched his family jewels. "You tell me." She then grabbed him by the jacket and pinned him to the table. "WHO IS HE!?" she demanded angrily. When he didn't answer, she kneed him in the balls. As he whimpered in pain, Selina Shouted out to her boyfriend "BRUCE!" before she grabbed Terry's throat. "I know Bruce Wayne better than anyone. And the Bruce I know isn't capable of such evil. SO WHO IS HE?!"

"I'm not telling you SHIT, Bitch!" she had to admit that he was brave - or stupid. She extended her claws. "These claws can cut through bullet proof glass, what do you think would happen if I aim lower." she threatened as she moved her hand to his crotch.

* * *

**Back in the study.**

At Selina's yell, Bruce attacked. As Wayne was distracted he grabbed the older man's hand and moved him to the scanner. They struggled, but Bruce was able to overpower the older, yet slightly frail man and pinned his hand to the scanner.

 _'Bioscan not Recognised.'_ the computer said as it flashed red. _'Access Denied.'_

Bruce growled. "I knew it." he said as he should the imposter away. "I might not have been Batman for long but I would never allow ANYONE who I didn't 100% trust near my tech." he revealed.

Wayne glared at him for a moment before he started to laugh maniacally. "Good job, kid." he said as he stood up and took out a gun. He grinned evilly.

Bruce glared for a moment before asking "Who are you?"

* * *

"His name is Thomas Elliot!" Terry screamed as Selina dug her nails in hard enough to draw blood. "But he calls himself-"

* * *

"Hush, Batman." the Bruce Wayne imposter said with a mad smile. "Hush."

* * *

**Hoo, I finally did it.**

**Originally I was going to keep it as a Bruce Wayne gone bad so as to show our Bruce what he could become but I knew not many people were happy about Batman in Crisis.**

**So I needed a way to have a properly evil Batman but in a believable way and still have Kevin Conroy playing him. So I looked into all sorts of Bat-Media (Comics, Films, Games etc). and I was looking at the stories on my kindle when I came across Batman: Hush.**

**Then I thought: what if Crisis Batman was Hush who'd replaced Bruce and killed the Bat-Family and the villains. And in Arkham City and Knight, Hush was voiced by Kevin Conroy and I thought PERFECT!**

**Plus instead of Luke I used Terry McGinnis aka Batman Beyond, since this is the 1999 B.B verse.**

**let me know what ya think. I'll get started on the next part tomorrow but right now its late and i'm tired. so goodnight.**


	7. II.III: Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BatCat fight Hush and the SuperArrow family meets continue the search for the Paragon of Truth.

** Part II: Truth. **

**Earth-99.**

**Wayne Manor.**

Bruce glared at the imposter before him. He knew that there was something off about him - years of knowing Selina had given him an in-built sense of when someone shouldn't be trusted. And that sense had been blaring since they walked through the door of this manor.

A plan began to make itself known in the Batman's mind.

"You killed this Earth's Bruce Wayne." Bruce didn't ask a question, it was a statement of fact. Unnoticed by Hush, Bruce pressed a button on his utility belt.

Hush laughed like the mad man he was. "Of course I did." he admitted boastfully. "I killed his precious sidekicks. I killed his butler. I even killed his villains, so that they wouldn't be a potential threat to me - even his beloved kitty-Cat. Then when he was broken and alone I killed Batman - I killed Bruce Wayne! And if you hadn't shown up here tonight I would've gone to City Hall and killed Gordon so that there'd be nothing to get in the way of my ownership of Gotham." he bragged gleefully, taking note of how Bruce clenched his jaw in anger.

"And the best part? I did it all while wearing his face." he cackled as Bruce got more and more rage-filled. "And then I dressed his dead body in my clothes and put on his suit and, as it's standard for the bodies of dead villains to be cremated and their ashes to be thrown into the garbage disposal, no one knew that their beloved hero was disposed of like trash!"

He raised his gun, even as Bruce pressed the same button on his belt. "And now, I'm gonna kill you and your kitty, then Gordon and then I'll let everything burn!" he declared.

Bruce growled in anger. "Over my dead body." he swore. Hush chuckled and prepared to fire. "I believe that's the idea." But before he could shoot, a whip cracked through the air and smacked down on the false Bruce's wrist, causing him to drop the gun.

The two looked to the door to see Selina in her suit which had been under her street clothes just in case - Bruce didn't have his as it wouldn't have gone under his clothes. "Not in this life, you son of a bitch!" she growled. Bruce didn't waste time and quickly punched Hush in the face, knocking him back.

Selina jogged over to Bruce. "You all right?" she asked.

"You're late." he growled. Selina rolled her eyes in response. "Oh the gratitude." she said sarcastically but joined Bruce in a fighting stance.

Hush glared at the young heroes. "You think you can stop me?" he asked incredulously. "I killed Batman!" he told them. And with that it began.

It was difficult for the less experienced Bat and Cat to fight the older villain, but as Bruce would land some hits, Hush would try to block only for Selina to retaliate and claw him. And then Selina would be blocked only for Bruce to deliver his own blows.

And soon, despite the injuries they'd earned, Hush was left bruised, bloody and defeated. He reached for the gun on the floor and pointed it at them only for Bruce to throw a Batarang which pierced his hand. As he grunted and moaned in pain, Hush growled at them "Do you think that you brats can come to _my_ world and destroy what I have built?!" he asked incredulously before screaming. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

At his question Bruce grabbed him by his shirt and, using strength that even Selina was surprised at, lifted the imposter in the air. The sky rumbled with thunder and Bruce declared "I am Vengeance. I AM THE NIGHT! **I. AM. BATMAN!"** A sudden flash of lightning cast a shadow of Bruce onto the wall behind him, and Selina would later swear that it was wearing the cowl.

Hush looked terrified at Bruce's declaration before the True Wayne delivered a powerful Bat-Punch to his head and knocked him out. Bruce threw the criminal to the floor in disgust before turning to look at Selina, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "What?" he asked her.

Selina swallowed as she walked towards him. "Do you remember earlier when I said that I didn't know whether your methods terrified me or turned me on?" she asked him. But before he could respond she gabbed his face and pulled him into a searing kiss. When they pulled away, Selina said breathlessly "I think it's a bit of both." she told him.

Bruce smiled slightly before turning to look at the imposter who had so destroyed his counterpart's life and reputation.

Selina sighed at his side, sad at the fate of the other Bruce they hadn't met. But there was nothing they could do now. "Come on. There's no Paragon on this Earth." she said as she went to take out the extrapolator from her pocket.

But Bruce didn't move. "Not just yet." he said determinedly. He looked her in the eye. "There's something I have to do first."

Selina was confused for a moment, until she heard his plan. She grinned proudly. _'There's my Brucie.'_

* * *

**Earth-67.**

**Kent Farm.**

**Smallville, Kansas.**

It was just another day on the farm, as the farmer worked diligently on chopping the wood, while his companion worked in the barn.

It was normal... until there was a flash of light behind the barn. The farmer didn't notice as three people walked up behind him.

"Do you think that's him?" he heard a girl's voice behind him, and adjusted his grip on his axe in case they were threats.

Another woman answered unsurely. "Hopefully." before obviously addressing him "Excuse me, are you Clark Kent?" At her question the farmer turned to look at the ones trespassing on his farm.

Clark took them in. One man and two women on either side of him. The man had short hair and a scruffy looking beard and his demeanour reminded him of his friend, Bruce. Both women were blond, the slightly older looking one had bright blue eyes, which looked like his, while the slightly younger looking girl had the man's green eyes (a sibling maybe?).

The older girl (who looked extremely familiar to him) looked shocked at his appearance as he responded to her question. "I might be. Who are you?" he asked.

But the blue-eyed girl didn't answer. Instead she asked "Are you also called Kal-El of Krypton aka Superman?" she bluntly.

Taken aback at her casual use of those names, Clark raised his axe, noticing the man moved to intercept him if he attacked them. "And how do you know that name?" he demanded, forcefully.

The older blond swallowed nervously before answering him. "I know because we (she indicated her companions) are from another universe. I am your cousin, Kara Zor-El. This is my husband, Oliver Queen. And this is our daughter, Mia." she revealed to his shock.

Clark didn't know what shocked him more. That this man who seemed like Bruce was actually Oliver, that he was married to his cousin and they had a daughter, or that his cousin looked so much like someone else he knew. "Okay, assuming that what you're saying is true, why are you here?" he asked curiously.

It was Oliver who responded. "There's a Crisis going on, one that threatens the entire Multiverse. Many universes have already been destroyed by a wave of Anti-Matter that's spreading through the Multiverse." he told him. "We've been told that individuals in the Multiverse - known as Paragons - can help us save everything that's left. And that the Paragon of Truth is a Kryptonian."

Kara swallowed and looked like she was about to cry. "My Earth was one of the Earth's destroyed. My Kal and his wife Lois were among the people we couldn't save." she revealed and Oliver gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Then she looked angry "Unfortunately my Earth's Lex is now going to different universes killing alternate Supermen."

Clark's eyes widened in shock but also understanding. "Is that why you're looking at me like you never thought you'd see me again? Because my counterpart is gone. Did your Lex kill him?" he asked gently but also angrily..

Now the alternate Kara looked unsure of what to say. "No he didn't. And Partly." she admitted. "But its mostly because you look exactly like my father, Zor-El." she revealed to the surprise of all of them.

"Really?" Clark said surprised before he revealed "That's interesting, because you look like a slightly older version of my daughter."

The eyes of the Alternate Universe Trio widened at this. "You have a daughter?" Mia asked her alternate uncle (or alternate grandfather?) in shock.

Clark nodded and smiled at the thought of his little girl. "Yes. Her human name is Karen Kent-Lane while her Kryptonian name is Kara Kal-El, after my cousin Kara Zor-El." he revealed to them, making the trio smile at the name. Kara in particular was happy that a version of her cousin had named his daughter after her.

Clark turned to remove his gloves, and didn't notice them suddenly freeze with a blue light. "Well let me get my family together and we'll come with you to help." he turned back around to see them frozen in place. Concerned he walked up to them. Worried for his alternate cousin/daughter, Clark tried to touch her to 'wake her up' but was stopped when he hit some sort of barrier. "What now?" he asked rhetorically.

"Hello, old friend." he heard a voice say from behind him.

Clark turned to see a bald man in an expensive looking black suit and a beard. He was holding a large book that was glowing. "Who are you?" he asked, but he had a feeling that he already knew.

"Don't you know me, Clark?" he asked calmly. "I'm Lex Luthor."

Clark walked up to the man claiming to be Lex and gave him a good look. The only thing this guy had that resembled the Lex he knew was the bald head and the expensive suit. Otherwise he just didn't scream Lex Luthor. He was much shorter, and had a ridiculous beard. He also kind of reminded him of that guy from that sitcom that Lois liked.

"You're not Lex." he declared and then turned his back on him. "Maybe not the Lex you know." Lex admitted, trying to suppress his anger at the Kryptonian turning his back on him. "The multiverse has a way of aligning fates."

Ignoring this Lex's over dramatics Clark looked at the three frozen travellers. "What did you do to them?" he asked concerned.

Lex just shrugged. "Oh just froze them so that they can see what's about to happen." he revealed smugly. "I was originally going to send them back to their flying tin can in the sky, but then I heard how you resemble Ms Danvers' filthy alien father. So I thought what better revenge for Supergirl turning my sister against me, then by killing both her cousin and her father in one swoop."

Annoyed now, Clark walked over and glared at Luthor. "That's not gonna happen." he declared.

Lex just smirked as he began to remove his Kryptonite from his pocket. "Oh, it will. Because I refuse to allow _any_ Superman to be superior to Lex Luthor."

However before he could raise the green gem, a sudden black clad fist hit him across the face. Stumbling and dropping the Kryptonite, Lex glared at the one who _dared_ to strike him and gasped at who he saw.

Standing in a grey t-shirt, black jeans and boots, rather than an expensive suit and with a black glove on his right hand, the bald head was a dead give away as to this person's identity.

"Hello, Me." greeted Lex Luthor of Earth-67. "Meet the real you."

* * *

**Before anyone complains about me leaving it here, I want to make all episodes 4 parts long, this is part 3 so next will be the climax and then on to episode 3.**

**I know that in the crossover, Smallville is Earth-167 because it was the year of the writers dates of birth. This isn't canon so instead its Earth-67.**

**And yes, Smallville! Clark is the Paragon of Truth if it wasn't already obvious. My reasoning is this: Smallville was my first real introduction to Superman and I love Tom Welling as Clark, Michael Rosenbaum as Lex and Erica Durance as Lois. I also liked Brandon Routh as Kingdom Come! Superman and I loved Superman Returns (it was the first ever Superman film I'd ever seen and it got me interested in the Christopher Reeves films - well the first two), but I just wish Tom was used more in Crisis.**

**I understand why. Brandon Routh was already part of the cast so it wouldn't have required them to pay him much more but still, I wanted Tom.**

**Also, yes, Smallville! Lex is in this as well. To me he IS Lex Luthor, much more than Allen from Two and a Half Men and the less said about the Jesse Eisenburg version the better (shudder).**

**Anyway the finale shouldn't be too long. Hopefully by the end of the week, but we'll see. enjoy.**


	8. Crisis Episode II Part IV: Truth

** Part IV: Courage. **

**Earth-67.**

**Smallville, Kansas.**

**(Note: Supergirl! Lex will be called Luthor while Smallville! Lex is Lex.)**

Luthor stared up in shock at his counterpart from his place on the ground. While he wasn't shocked that this Earth had a version - after all, in Luthor's mind, if there was a Superman then there must also be a Lex Luthor to overcome him. What truly shocked him was how any version of him could side with that _filthy alien freak_ against a fellow Luthor!

"Wow, you really _are_ nuts!" he heard Lex say, as Luthor didn't realise that he'd spoken his thoughts aloud. Lex turned to Clark who was watching, while also keeping a concerned eye on the dimension travellers who still stood frozen. "Please tell me I wasn't that bad." he pleaded with his friend.

Superman of Earth-67 shrugged. "You had your moments, but no, you weren't _that_ insane." he said indicating Luthor. Lex grimaced as he remembered what he used to be like.

Luthor was horrified by their comradery. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!" he demanded of his doppelganger. "Do you know who he is?" he asked, wondering if he'd be able to turn this Luthor against this Super like he tried with Lena. "Do you know _what_ he is?"

But Lex shrugged, playing dumb. "He's a reporter for the Daily Planet and a farmer." he said with a faint smirk. He grinned at his alternate "Why, who do you think he is?" he asked with mocking innocence.

Luthor didn't notice the mockery. "He's Superman! An _alien_! Our sworn enemy!" he declared somewhat overdramatically, but he needed his other to see sense and destroy this freak. He looked on the ground for his Kryptonite knowing Lex would need it when he killed Clark.

Lex and Clark rolled their eyes. Did this guy _seriously_ not notice that he spoke his thoughts aloud? Clark was the one to answer "To answer your question, Lex and I were enemies, yes, but we buried the hatchet over a decade ago." he revealed and had to stop himself from laughing out loud at Luthor's horrified expression.

" _What_?!" he asked in horror. "No, I refuse to accept that another Luthor is friends with an alien!" he yelled in insane rage as he found his kryptonite and held it in front of Clark.

Frozen behind him, Kara could only look on in horror as Luthor was about to kill her cousin (who weirdly looked like her father). The other Lex confused her also, was this Lex more like Lena?

But Clark just raised an eyebrow at him, then to his shock, and that of the three frozen travellers behind them, simply plucked the Kryptonite from Luthor's hand and threw it away.

Luthor looked at the Kryptonian, completely dumbfounded. "But that's Kryptonite!" he said incredulously.

Clark just shrugged. "And it has no effect on me while I don't have my powers." he said smugly.

If anything, Luthor's shock increased. "What do you mean you don't have your powers?!" he asked incredulously.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Can't say I've missed _these_ chats." he said sarcastically. Seriously, the number of times he got lectured over this was ridiculous.

At that moment a voice called out from the house. "Hey boys! I thought you'd be done by now." If they could, Kara's eyes would've widened in shock at the familiar voice.

When Clark turned to look in the direction of the voice, Luthor tried to attack him from behind only for Clark to grab his fist before delivering a punch of his own, which was followed by another from Lex, rendering Luthor unconscious on the ground.

"I'm still stronger." Clark said with a smirk to the unconscious villain. "And I'm the better Lex." said his friend as he knelt down to his alternate.

With Luthor out cold, the Book closed and the dimension travellers unfroze. Instantly Kara rushed to her alternate cousin. "Kal, are you okay?" she asked worried.

Clark smiled at the worried girl. "I'm alright, Kara." he consoled her.

"How didn't the Kryptonite effect you?" Mia asked curiously. In response, Clark reached under his t-shirt and took out a necklace with a small blue stone. Oliver noticed that it was a similar necklace to the one worn by Lex.

"Blue Kryptonite." Clark revealed. "Takes away my powers while it's in contact with me. Actually makes farm work more fun when you can actually feel it." he confessed.

Oliver turned to Lex who stood up. "So why are you wearing the same necklace." he asked the bald man suspiciously. Kara and Mia looked at the stone around Lex's neck, having not noticed it before.

Lex smirked. "It's to suppress my powers as well." he revealed, knowing what their reactions would be.

He wasn't disappointed as all three looked utterly shocked. Kara in particular looked horrified at the idea of Lex Luthor having her Cousins powers. "You're Kryptonian?" she asked in shock.

Lex shook his head. "No, no. Only half." he told her with a kind but understanding smile. "I'm actually a half-Kryptonian clone of the original Lex Luthor of this Earth, who died over 20 years ago. As far as the public is concerned, I am the real Lex." Seeing their dumbfounded expressions, Lex just shrugged "It's a long and complicated story." he said simply.

At that moment the voice from before called out. It was closer now. "Hey, Smallville, what's going on?" Lois Lane of Earth-67 asked as she walked over to her husband.

In her shock, Kara gasped out "Mom?!"

Indeed it was the face of Alura El, the mother of Kara and the aunt of Kal-El. Kara's shock was shared by Oliver, who had met the woman before his and Kara's wedding.

Hearing Kara, Lois turned to her and gasped as well at the sight of who she thought was her daughter all grown up. "Kara?! My Kara?!" she asked in shock.

Kara was stunned. "Um... no... I'm..." she tried to say but was somewhat unbalanced by the sight of not only the doppelganger of her father but also the doppelganger of her recently deceased mother.

Thankfully, Clark helped her. "Lois, this is Kara Zor-El from another universe. She just happens to look like our Kara as we look like her parents." he told her.

Lois looked at him for a moment, then looked at Kara. "Oh." she said simply, before simply shrugging this revelation off with all the grace of someone who'd been married to an alien for close to 20 years. "So, why are you here and who is the unconscious bald guy over there?" she asked as she looked at Luthor.

The trio blinked for a moment at Lois' sudden acceptance before Mia answered her. "The guy is our Lex Luthor from Earth-38. He was using a reality rewriting book to jump universes killing Supermen." she revealed, making Lois glare at Luthor, looking like she had every intention of kicking him.

Oliver continued. "And we came here because there is a wave of Anti-Matter spreading throughout the Multiverse destroying entire universes. We were told that in the Multiverse there was certain individuals who could save everything, called Paragons."

Kara continued now. "I am the Paragon of Hope, apparently, one of our friends is the Paragon of Destiny and we were told that the Paragon of Truth was a Kryptonian who had faced trials greater than most mortal men could endure." As soon as she finished speaking, both Lois and Lex turned to Clark.

Clark thought of all the trials he'd been through, from when he was 15 to when he donned his suit and became Superman. He nodded "Then I think I'm your guy." he told them.

The trio smiled as Clark and Lex removed their necklaces and handed them to Lois. As they did so Lois yelled out, making the four with Kryptonian hearing wince at the loudness, "Kara, can you bring your Dad and Uncle Lex's suits, please!"

Within moments a blur shot over to them and was revealed to be a 15 year old girl with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Kara's eyes widened at the sight of herself at 15. The girl - Karen Kent-Lane aka Kara Kal-El - was holding two duffle bags in her hands and she handed them to the two men.

Clark and Lex looked at the bags before swapping them over. And then in a blur of Superspeed, the two were dressed in their super-suits.

Clark's suit was a blue Kryptonian skinsuit which had blue-gray bands running lengthwise along his sides from under the arms to his bright red boots. It had a red belt with a gold buckle. On the chest was the House of El coat of arms. And on the back was a flowing red cape.

Lex's suit consisted of an ankle length black coat with a red House of El coat of arms on his chest and red lines streaming down the sleeves and down to the waist, which was buttoned up from his neck to his waist. He wore black jeans and a black belt with a gold belt buckle in the shape of the House of El crest diamond. On his feet were a pair of red boots and both of his hands were clad in black gloves.

As her dad and uncle suited up, Karen took in their guests. The man had a scruffy looking beard and short hair and seemed like a very grumpy person. He kind of reminded her of Uncle Bruce.

One of the blond girls sort of resembled the man but seemed like she smiled a hell of a lot more.

The other girl however-

"Hey you kind of look like me!" Karen exclaimed, pointing to the elder blond. Before she could respond, Karen corrected herself "Only your like way, way older!"

Kara's jaw dropped, even as Oliver and Mia snorted, unable to stop themselves. "OLDER!" the elder Girl of Steel exclaimed in shock. "I'm only 30!"

"Well, technically-" Oliver began to mention the 24 years she'd spent in the Phantom Zone, only for Kara to glare at him with her eyes glowing with heat vision ready to fire.

"Not. Another. Word!" she growled through clenched teeth.

Lois sniggered at the by-play before she focused. "Okay, so if we're gonna save the Multiverse shouldn't we get going?" she asked.

Oliver nodded. "Yes." he took out the extrapolator and opened a breach.

Karen's eyes widened in wonder. "COOL!" she squealed. "Does this mean I get to get to go on a mission with Dad, Uncle Lex, Old Me, Grumpy Guy and Blondie?!"

As Kara growled "I'm not old!" the others all shouted "NO!"

Karen pouted and crossed her arms. So unfair!

* * *

**Earth-99.**

**Gotham City Hall.**

In the Mayors Office in Gotham City Hall, Mayor James Gordon sat at his desk doing his paper work, however his attention was not on the forms he was signing.

No, it was on something more depressing than bureaucracy. He looked at the photo on his desk which showed him and a girl in her 20's with fiery red hair. Today was the first anniversary of his daughter, Barbara Lee Gordon's murder.

Barbara had also been known as Batgirl, the latest protégé of his old friend Bruce Wayne, who was also known as Batman. She'd wanted to help people like Bruce after the Dark Knight had saved her from Jeremiah Valeska - later to be known as the Joker - when she was just 10 and after making her own outfit, she tried to help him as Batgirl only for Bruce to keep telling her no. Eventually Bruce told Jim and they came to an agreement in order to stop Barbara from going out alone and unprepared. Bruce, Selina and her mother Barbara Kean would train in all methods they knew and when she turned 18 and they felt she was ready, they'd let her be Batgirl. They thought she'd fail in some way and that would be it.

Jim smiled sadly. They should've known better, as Barbara passed every test they gave her with flying colours. So, as per their agreement, they allowed Barbara to become Batgirl alongside Bruce's ward, Richard 'Dick' Grayson who became Robin and later Nightwing and would later become Barbara's fiancé.

Jim's smile vanished as he remembered how the engagement was stopped by Dick's horrific murder. That was the beginning of the end in a way.

Dick.

Barbara.

Tim - the second Robin.

Alfred.

Selina.

All murdered horribly. He had seen how it had put such a terrible strain on Bruce, culminating with his fight with Hush which had ended with Hush's death.

Jim frowned. After that Bruce was never the same, and hadn't stopped killing with Hush as he had gone on to kill all of his villains - starting with Joker (not that anyone was sad at the clowns death.) Still Jim couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

"JIM!" he looked up at the yell of his Police Commissioner and former partner, Harvey Bullock who ran in to the office in a panic.

"Harvey, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Harvey pointed to the way he came as the staff were all going the same way. "You have to see this." he said simply. Jim grabbed his jacket and ran out following his old partner.

And as he came to the front steps of City Hall where an enormous crowd had gathered including several reporters, he saw what it was that had panicked Harvey. There, hanging above the entrance in cable, was Bruce Wayne, unconscious alongside his new ward Terry McGuiness (who really rubbed Jim the wrong way). Just as Jim went to free his old friend, he stopped as he saw one of the many Bat devices with a note which read _'Play me'_ taped to the device.

Dreading what he was about to hear, Jim activated the device.

Instantly what they believed to be Bruce Wayne's played over the loudspeakers all over the entire city.

 _"Of course I did."_ the voice said. _"I killed his precious sidekicks. I killed his butler. I even killed his villains, so that they wouldn't be a potential threat to me - even his beloved kitty-Cat. Then when he was broken and alone I killed Batman - I killed Bruce Wayne! And if you hadn't shown up here tonight I would've gone to City Hall and killed Gordon so that there'd be nothing to get in the way of my ownership of Gotham."_ the voice bragged, making everyone listening glare at the awakened 'Bruce' who glared back, even as inside he was terrified. Jim was itching for his gun, as he desperately wanted to gun down the man who'd killed his daughter and his friends, and had even stolen Bruce's identity. _"And the best part? I did it all while wearing his face."_

The crowd was screaming at the man who'd murdered their heroes and dared to impersonate one of them. But before Jim could do anything he noticed that there was more in the note. Opening it, he had to gasp at what was written within.

**No matter how dark and scary the world might be, there will be light.** **\- a Friend.**

**PS: His name is Thomas Elliot aka Hush.**

**PPS: Look Up.**

Jim smiled with tears in his eyes as he recognised the handwriting. He didn't understand how it was possible but he knew who wrote this note. Following the instructions, he looked up and audibly gasped at what he saw. The people closest to him heard him gasp and followed his gaze and soon everyone was looking.

There standing on the roof of a nearby building, was a familiar figure silhouetted by the moon. It had pointed ears on top of its head and a cape blowing in the wind.

"Look!" someone in the crowed called out excitedly. "It's Batman!"

And sure enough, it was the Batman, the Dark Knight and protector of Gotham standing tall and proud and alive on the rooftop.

_{cue Danny Elfman theme}_

Jim could hear Vicki Vale reporting nearby. "And with the revelation of not only the true identity of Batman as Bruce Wayne, but that the Bruce Wayne behind me is an imposter while the true Bruce is dead, we can now see, what appears to be, a New Batman who has avenged our old protector. What does this New Batman have in mind for Gotham?"

Jim was crying joyfully at the sight as the Dark Knight was joined by a another familiar figure.

A Cat.

Catwoman

"Selina." he gasped in overjoyed shock. The Bat nodded once to Gordon before turning to walk away as the crowed cheered in joy.

* * *

On the rooftop, Bruce and Selina walked away from the edge of the building. Selina looked to her love to see him in a new suit.

After knocking out Hush, Bruce opened the door to the Batcave (apparently her Bruce and his counterpart had the same idea for a password, _7-3-5-4-6-2_ or in letters _S-E-L-I-N-A_ ) and had accessed the Bat Computer to research Hush before donning one of Old Bruce's Bat Suits.

It was made of a flexible, dark grey material that looked and felt like an ordinary form fitting outfit, yet it was incredibly strong - so much so that Selina's claws couldn't even scratch it. The cowl was also made of a flexible leather-like material that allowed better movement but also gave great protection.

The whole suit was very tight and Selina had to restrain herself from rubbing her hands over his obvious abs.

"Time to go." Batman said, jogging her from her thoughts. Nodding Selina held out the extrapolator and opened the breach. And then the two left Earth-99 behind.

* * *

**Earth-1**

**The Waverider-62.**

Eventually everyone was back on the Waverider. As they waited for Bat-Cat to return, the teams got to know their new allies. Lena, who arrived with J'onn, Alex and Brainy, was shocked to meet a version of her brother who was, not only best friends with Clark, but also not a complete psychotic asshole. And to learn he was half-Kryptonian was also a shock.

Apparently the original Lex of Earth-67 - who was an evil psychotic asshole - had created to heal himself after he was severely injured, only for him to die before they could be useful. eventually all but one of the clones died, the survivor was LX-15, a much younger version called Alexander. Lex's half-sister, Lutessa 'Tess' Luthor-Mercer had adopted the child-clone to raise him only for him to run away when Lex's memories returned as he aged at an accelerated rate.

After a run-in with a Lionel Luthor from another Earth (Earth-64), Alexander - now a teenager - soon realised that he was beginning to feel great remorse for Lex's action which he remembered. It was also discovered that he was created using Clark's DNA as well and so began developing, not only most of Clark's powers but his conscience as well.

It took time but eventually Clark and Lex (the clone, who preferred to be known as Alexander Kent or Lx-L) soon began to return to the friendship they'd once had before Lex had descended into madness.

As Bruce - in his new suit, which got a few stares from the women in the room - and Selina walked into the room, the Monitor spoke "Well done. You have found the Paragon of Truth." he said indicating Clark. "Lex Luthor played his role." he nodded to Luthor, who'd been thrown into a cell as soon as they were back on the Waverider. "He led you to him."

"And how many did he kill before we got there?" Kara growled to the Monitor, sounding an awful lot like Oliver. "You think that you're a good guy, but you're not." she told him.

"I think he's pretty neat." Luthor piped up from his cell.

Kara glared before focusing on something else. "Okay, well we still only have 3-" she began before Selina interrupted.

"And Bruce-99 was replaced by a psychotic imposter, so we're down a Paragon of Courage." Selina glared at him also, angry that she had to see what happened to her lover's counterpart.

Mar Novu just smiled. "We'll see." he said simply before turning to where Ray and Barry were working on something. "I believe Dr. Palmer and Mr. Allen's work is now finished." he prompted.

Ray and Barry looked at each other. "At least we think it is." Barry began. Ray continued. "Neither of us have ever actually built a Paragon detector before."

"Uh, okay." Barry switch the device on. "This will be the trial run to find the final 3." Ray turned to the others and suggested. "Everyone might want to take a step back." Everyone stepped back (well everyone, except Mick who just leaned back with his beer).

The Paragon detector chimed and the screen lit up. On the monitor there was an image of an Earth, and in orbit of it was an object where a bright red light was emanating from it.

Clark stepped forward and looked at the image. "And which Earth is that?" he asked curiously. But Barry just sighed dejectedly. "None of them." he responded. "That's us. This ship." he revealed. Barry and Ray shared a look.

"I guess we still have a few bugs." Ray said.

But Novu was undeterred. "Your machine works just fine." he told them. He then nodded to the light. "That light is the Paragon of Courage."

Bruce just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well Earth-99 Me isn't here so-" but the Monitor interrupted him. "No, but you are. I said the path to Earth-99 would lead you to the Paragon, and that has come to pass."

Everyone's eyes widened as they all realised what Novu was saying. Selina smiled proudly at Bruce. she had a feeling that this would happen.

"You are the Bat of the future, Bruce Wayne of Earth-1. You are the Paragon of Courage."

* * *

Meanwhile in Harbinger's room, Lyla was holding her head in agony as the whispering intensified. "Stop." she begged them. "Please, stop."

The voices increased until-

"Come to me, Harbinger." a voice like Novu said. "It's time."

Unable to stop herself, Harbinger vanished from her room to a long corridor.

"Lyla Michaels, Harbinger, I need you." the voice told her as she walked along the corridor. "Who are you?" she asked but dreaded that she already knew the answer.

A shadow of the being appeared on the wall as it approached. "Universe after universe has fallen before my power. World after world consumed. With every death, I steal my mirror's strength, and mine grows every stronger." The being walked towards her revealing a more twisted version of Mar Novu.

"Who am I?" he asked rhetorically, knowing she knew. "I am the Anti-Monitor. Come, Harbinger. There is work to be done."

* * *

**Finally. I'm sorry this one took longer than I thought it would. I cant seem to work dialogue scenes - I cant explain it they're just difficult for me. But I will persevere. In future I'll try to do at least one chapter a week but we'll see.**

**This might be a bit rushed in some parts. I just cant stop thinking so far ahead that I want to get chapters over with so I get on with ones I really want to do.**

**The Gotham epilogue as it were, has been my plan from the moment I made Hush the bad Batman. The new Batsuit is the one worn in the DC Animated Movie Universe Justice League War. Also I'm changing the person acting as Bruce to Ian Somerhalder (Damon Salvatore on Vampire Diaries.)**

**The timeline for Earth-67 - which is set 10 years behind the Canon, so Clark became Superman in 2000 - and goes AU at the end of the Season 10 episode called Beacon. Instead of losing his memories as he gains his powers, the Lex clone continues to age until he's Michael Rosenbaum again and gains Clarks conscience. His powers are just the physical Strength, Speed, Invulnerability, Hearing and Breath. He cant fly and he doesn't have Heat or x-ray vision. Lionel basically takes Lex's place as Clark and Lex's big bad.**

**Darkseid tried to possess Lex to bring out all the darkness in him, but Clark was able save him and Lex helped him stop Darkseid.**

**Also Lionel is from Earth-64, which is numbered because Ultraman aka Clark Luthor was first introduced in 1964.**

**Anyway I have babbled enough please let me know what you think and I will begin the first part of Episode III: Fate of the Flash, tomorrow and I will hopefully have it up by the end of next week. but we will see.**

**Until then, see ya.**


	9. Episode III, Fate of the Flash

**Crisis Episode III: Fate of the Flash.**

**Part I: Goodbyes.**

**Earth-203.**

**New Gotham.**

As the Red Skies spread across this Earth, a woman with short black hair ran across the rooftops at inhuman speed with her long black coat billowing in the wind. This was Helena Kyle-Wayne aka Huntress, the Daughter of Bruce 'The Batman' Wayne and Selina 'Catwoman' Kyle.

She got to the edge of a building to see her home, the Clocktower, being approached by a wave of energy. "Oracle, it's Huntress. Come in." she said as she tried her communicator.

 _"Huntress, the comms are barely functional."_ she just barely heard the voice of her mentor and friend, Barbara Gordon, formerly Batgirl and now Oracle over the interference.

"Barbara, can you hear me?!" Helena tried in her worry for her friend and her city. _"I need more time."_ Barbara replied as she worked.

But Helena shook her head as she saw the Wave approaching. "The wave's coming too quickly." she told her friend. "You're gonna have to evac right now."

But Oracle wouldn't abandon her tower. _"I'm sending Alfred the relevant data before the wave hits."_

"Oracle!" Huntress was crying as she saw the building being consumed by the wave. "Oracle, please answer me!" she begged, but it was too late. The Tower was gone.

And then, so was she.

* * *

**Earth-1.**

**Waverider-62.**

**December 10th 2019.**

As the Time Ship sat in orbit around Earth-1, the Monitor stood on the bridge staring at the planet below. He then turned to look at the gathered heroes. "We have only located four of the eight Paragons needed to save the multiverse." he told them.

Selina nodded in Ray's direction (Barry had gone to get help on Earth from Teams SuperArrow and Flash). "We could find the other three, if..." Catwoman coughed pointedly at Atom.

"Hey," Ray stood up to defend himself "it's, uh, repairing a Paragon detector, OK? It's complex stuff."

But at that moment, help arrived in the form a breach opening and Barry jumped out with Cisco Ramone in his Vibe gear at his side. They were joined by Caitlin Snow in her Frost form, Ralph Dibny aka Elongated Man, Wally West aka Mercury from Team Flash, and John Diggle aka Spartan (who glared at the Monitor as soon as he left the breach), Laurel Lance of Earth-2 aka Black Canary, Lena Luthor and Alex Danvers from Team SuperArrow.

"Someone call for back up?" Cisco asked, as if he'd heard Ray complaining about the Paragon detector.

Ray breathed a sigh of relief as Barry walked over to Sara and kissed her deeply. "Cisco, thank goodness. I need another genius intellect, stat."

Barry pulled himself away from Sara long enough to say "Hey!" in an offended tone. Sara just smiled and kissed away his pout.

Cisco chuckled at his friend. "That's why I'm here." he said as he went over to help the Atom.

Ralph took a moment to stare at all the gathered heroes in shock, never having seen so many at once. "Holy All-Star Squadron." he said in shock before trying to introduce himself. "Hi, hi, how are ya? Ralph Dibny, Elongated Man. Ready to help kick butt."

Frost rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Ignore him." she told them. "It's his first crossover."

Barry got them back on track. "Listen, the antimatter wave is still ripping its way across the multiverse." he reminded his friends. "We have to get everyone we can to safety."

Oliver nodded in agreement. "Calculations still show that Earth-1 will be the last place for the wave to hit."

J'onn walked into the room. "I just heard from Winn and Brainy on Earth-1. " he told them all, giving them some much needed good news. "Everyone we saved from Earth-38 is still accounted for." The residents of Earth-38 breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then we should bring as many people to Earth-1 as we can in the time being." Clark suggested.

The Martian Manhunter agreed with Superman. "Let's get a rescue team together, save who we can across the multiverse. I can use my psychic abilities to stay in connection with the Waverider." J'onn offered

"And I'll go as well." Clark offered his aid. Lex then said "So will I." J'onn nodded at the two men, still surprised to see a good Lex Luthor.

"And since Rory is watching Karen and Baby Jon, I'll run comms and keep everyone updated." Lois offered. Karen had really taken to her little brother from another universe and had promised her older self (who was still grumbling about being called old) that she would keep him safe. Kara had to fight back tears as she remembered making a similar vow, many years ago.

Clark nodded and kissed his wife before turning to leave with Lex and J'onn. Before leaving the Martian turned to Kara. "Supergirl?" he asked of her wondering what she'd be doing.

But Kara shook her head. "I'll stay here." she told him. "We have to find a way to get our world back." J'onn nodded to her statement before turning to leave.

Oliver put his arm around his wife and their daughter put her head on Kara's shoulder in comfort.

At that moment the Paragon Detector chimed. "Hey, I think we did it" Ray said excitedly. "I think we fixed it."

The heroes gathered around the machine and waited as the screen showed pictures of the Paragons.

**Kara Queen-Danvers - Paragon of Hope.**

**Sara Allen-Lance - Paragon of Destiny.**

**Bruce Wayne - Paragon of Courage.**

**Clark Kent - Paragon of Truth.**

"Guys, we already know all this." Selina said annoyed.

Now it was Cisco's turn to look annoyed. "It's buffering, so maybe a little patience." he admonished. Selina just raised an amused eyebrow at his tone.

The machine chimed as a new picture appeared.

**J'onn J'onzz - Paragon of Honour.**

At the sight of her friend's image and his identification as a Paragon Kara simply said "Huh, why am I _not_ surprised?" she asked sarcastically. Then the next image appeared.

**Oliver Queen - Paragon of Humanity.**

Oliver's eyes widened. The others just looked at him with smirks. "I'm even less surprised." Barry said as he smiled proudly at his friend, who always insisted he wasn't a true hero like he considered Barry as.

Then the next image appeared.

**Jefferson Pierce - Paragon of Love**

It was an image of a black man in his 40's, with short dark hair and a black beard. It was Ralph who asked the question they all were thinking. "Who the hell is that guy?"

Cisco looked at the screen to read the information it had on this guy. "That is Jefferson Pierce, resident of Freeland of Earth-77, where he, apparently, acts as its protector known as Black Lightning." he revealed, before muttering under his breath "Definitely not a Cisco on that Earth." Suddenly the system chirped with an alarm. Cisco's eyes widened in worry. "Ah, but whoever goes to get him had better hurry. The Anti-Matter is gonna hit that Earth in 6 hours." he warned the heroes.

"So we need to get there, convince him to help us and then get out." Oliver summarised bluntly. He then asked "What about the eighth?"

Everyone turned to the device again, but there was no chime indicating the last paragon, nor did an image pop up. "Uh, guys?" Barry prompted his friends.

Ray and Cisco tried to adjust the system but there was nothing. "Sorry guys, we're getting nothing on the Last Paragon." Ray apologised before saying "Which could mean one of two things. One: we just cant find them and need to adjust for all the Anti-Matter in the atmosphere."

Cisco finished morosely. "Or two: their Earth has already been destroyed by the wave." everyone shared looks of worry at the thought.

Kara swallowed nervously. "Can we win without one of the Paragons." she asked Novu.

The Monitor for once looked nervous himself. "I am uncertain." he told them honestly before getting back on track. "But until we know for certain the fate and/or location of the Last Paragon, we must focus on stopping the Antimatter wave from spreading further." he said calmly, but then Diggle couldn't stop himself any longer.

"Good, now that that's been decided, you can tell me where the hell Lyla is!" he growled, as Barry had told him of Lyla having gone missing.

Novu actually looked annoyed. "Harbinger could very well be with my adversary The Anti-Monitor." he admitted grudgingly.

"The Anti-Monitor is that, uh, set in stone, or can we workshop that a little bit?" Cisco asked as he worked on his pad.

Mar Novu looked at the gathered heroes. "This is why I have been preparing all of you testing and pushing you to your limits." he told them all. "I needed your courage, your honour, your strength of will, even the truth of your convictions everything that makes you the greatest heroes on this Earth or any other, because that's what it will take to defeat our opponent."

"And what exactly does this guy want?" Frost asked, as it hadn't been mentioned what the Anti Monitor's reasons were for all of this.

The Monitor's response did not inspire thoughts of world peace. "To eliminate the multiverse and replace it with another universe."

"One that he can control just like every other megalomaniac." Kara said, giving Novu a side glance.

Novu didn't notice as he was thinking of something else. "I should've foreseen my connection with Harbinger could be perverted to his ends." he admitted.

"Should have?" John asked incredulously as he glared at Novu. "Just tell us how to get her back."

"I want to find her just as much as the rest of you, but I cannot rewrite what has already been written." Mar defended himself. "I can only attempt to save what remains."

The heroes all glared at him with varying degrees of anger and accusation, when suddenly Cisco's pad chimed. He looked at it and exclaimed "Excelsior!"

Barry looked at his friend questioningly. "Cisco?" he prompted.

Cisco responded. "While everyone was talking I started triangulating anti-matter wave particles on the Earths that are left, to locate the source of the wave and according to this," he turned his pad to show them a map of Central City with a red dot in the middle, "it's hidden in a subterranean region right in our own backyard."

Everyone looked shocked. "You sure?" Barry asked, to be sure. When Cisco nodded and made a sound of affirmation, The Flash visibly steeled himself. "Okay, here's the plan. Oliver, Kara and Sara go to Earth-77 to get Jefferson Pierce, while Cisco, Caitlin and I will go to the location of the wave to try to stop it, while everyone else stays on the Waverider and try to find the eighth Paragon and be ready to assist the other teams if we need it. Any questions?" he finished with a question.

The others were all silent as they all agreed with Barry's plan. Oliver smiled with pride at how far Barry had come.

* * *

A short time later, the Four Horsemen were gathered in a corridor on the ship. "Are you sure you wont come with us?" Sara asked her husband sadly, even though she knew it was no use. All four of them were aware of what was expected to happen today.

December 10th 2019, the day that the Monitor said the Flash would die.

Barry reciprocated his wife's sad look. "I'm sure. You three need to convince Jefferson Pierce to help us." he reminded them. Then he thought about it and joked "Well, Kara needs to convince him with her pout, you two are just going for backup." he said making the others laugh in agreement.

Kara sobered up. Barry had told them what the Monitor had told him about his death during the Crisis and Kara, still reeling from the deaths of her family and her universe had been naturally devastated that she was about to lose another member of her family. She then had an idea "Why doesn't Sara go with you, Cisco and Caitlin and Oliver and I can go get Jefferson?"

Barry smiled, he knew what Kara was trying to do. "It has to be all of you." he said, but what was left unsaid was that Barry didn't want his wife to have to see what was about to happen, otherwise he wouldn't be able to do it.

Oliver knew it as well. He didn't want to believe that the clock was literally ticking down for his brother, but he knew that he had to make this count. He put his hand on Barry's shoulder. "I remember that nerdy CSI, late to a Crime Scene he had no reason to be at searching for the Impossible." he reminisced. He smiled proudly. "Look at you now."

He held out his hand to shake. Barry smiled and placed his hand in Oliver's to reciprocate, only to be surprised when Oliver 'I Don't do Hugs' Queen pulled him into a hug. "You're coming back. You do what you need to do and then you come back to us!" he told him in a gruff voice which disguised his emotions.

Barry smiled sadly, while Kara and Sara shared a comforting hug. Barry then whispered to Oliver. "Thank you believing in me, Brother." _'Goodbye,_ _Brother.'_ the words were unspoken but heard.

Oliver smiled as well, as his eyes welled up with tears. "Thank you for exactly the same, Little Brother." he said before they pulled away, with the same unspoken words _'Goodbye, Little Brother.'_ They shared smiles, knowing that this could very well be the last they saw of each other.

Once they parted, Barry let out an "Oomf!" as Kara held him tight in a hug. Once he recovered, Barry reciprocated the hug. "I don't know if I could survive losing anyone else." she admitted with quiet tears.

Barry comforted her as held her close. "You can survive. Because you are one of the strongest here - not just in terms of powers, but in heart. You have the strongest heart and you guys will need that to save us all." they pulled away and Barry looked her in the eyes. "I believe in you, Little Sister. I always have."

Kara smiled through her tears. She kissed him on the cheek and said "I'll see you later, Bro. She then stepped back to Oliver who wrapped his arm around her waist. The two men then shared a nod as no words needed to be spoken.

As the SuperArrow couple left to give them time, Sara gave Barry a loving kiss. As they pulled away she whispered brokenly "I don't want to say goodbye."

Barry smiled sadly. He didn't either but instead of speaking he held her close and sang her a familiar song.

_And I could see it_

_Right from the start, right from the start_

_That you would be_

_Be my light in the dark, light in the dark_

_Oh, you gave me No other choice_

_But to love you_

_All I want to do Is come runnin' home to you_

_Come runnin' home to you_

_And all my life I promise to_

_Keep runnin' home to you_

_Keep runnin' home_

_Home to you_

As Barry finished the last words of the song he'd sung when he proposed to her, Sara smiled with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I promise you, whatever happens, I will come home to you. And to Nora." He promised. They shared one last kiss, with a whispered "I love you, Sara Lance." from Barry.

"And I love you, Barry Allen." she said before turning to walk away. Barry waited for her to turn the corner before he allowed his own tears to fall.

* * *

**Finally, done! Sorry this took longer than I said it would. This whole coronavirus stuff is very distracting. My grandad had just gotten out of hospital when it was beginning to get bad, and this last week I've been a bit paranoid about him.**

**hope everyone else is alright and best wishes to you all and your families.**

**Now onto the good stuff.**

**Yes, Cisco didn't give up his powers as I thought that was stupid. I didn't really watch Season 5 much, but from what I saw, the meta cure happened because of Cicada. No cicada no cure.**

**Now I want to say something that'll probably get something thrown at me but there will be no Lucifer in this episode. Lucifer was in crisis to help restore Oliver. since Oliver is not dead then there is no need for Lucifer to help.**

**The rest of this episode might take a while as my grandad has to be my No. 1 priority as I'm his main carer and I need to look after him. Really sorry but I cant help it.**

**Again wish everyone is well and I will hopefully have the rest of this episode done by the end of the month. but we will see.**


	10. Part II Love

** Part II: Love. **

**Earth-1.**

**Central City Sewers.**

As soon as the original three members of Team Flash exited the breach, Barry raced off into the distance.

"Where did Barry race off to?" Frost asked Vibe as she watched the trail of blue-yellow lightning disappear.

"Perimeter search make sure this isn't a trap set up by the Anti-Monitor." he began to respond before shuddering at the name. "That name makes me wanna barf. Let's just get to Nash's work site."

Frost pointed ahead. "Right this way."

As they walked through the tunnel, they soon came to the site, to find a large hole in the stone wall, revealing a metal wall underneath with eight strange symbol on it. "Huh. That's new." Frost observed.

It was Cisco who stated the obvious. "We gotta get in there." frost nodded in agreement. At that moment the tunnel lit up with a golden light. the heroes turned around, ready to attack at the site of a figure in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Cisco demanded, before the two recognised the figure.

"Nash, is that you?" Frost asked incredulously.

The figure stepped forward to reveal that it was in fact Nash Wells. "I am no longer Nash, I am Pariah." he reminded them. "And I'm here to bear witness." he claimed.

"To what?" Cisco asked fearfully.

"Tragedy." Pariah revealed.

The two heroes walked up to Pariah to speak to him. Cisco was investigating his new suit. "Mm-hmm, new name, new suit guess no one's consulting me anymore, huh?" he said, annoyed as he poked Pariah's arm.

Frost was more focused. "Wait, what exactly happened?" she asked, hoping that the knowledge would give them an idea on what to do.

"I searched these tunnels as Nash for Mar Novu to kill him," the former Wells revealed "expose him as a false god, and now I'm being controlled by another god." he said with shame clear in his voice.

"And that's the" Cisco began to ask, but had to pause to clear his throat over the horrible name he was about to say "Anti-Monitor?" God, he could do _so_ better!

Pariah nodded. "He laid a perfect trail for me to follow, but all along, he was manipulating me so that he could gain a foothold in this universe." he told them in shame.

"Why didn't you resist him?" Frost demanded incredulously.

"His will was too strong," he tried to defend himself from the cryokinetic understandable anger "and now I am forced to bear witness as he destroys world after world."

"That's why we're gonna stop him." Vibe said determinedly. "Now can you open that door?" he indicated the door.

But Pariah shook his head. "I cannot." he told them. "My memories as Nash are somehow lost to me as Pariah, but you can." he revealed to Cisco.

Cisco understood what he meant. "By vibing those memories?" he realised.

The former Nash nodded. "Yes."

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, Cisco put his hand on Pariah's shoulder. He shuddered as the Vibe took hold.

_He saw Nash grinning confidently as he observed the symbols on the wall. Without hesitation he pressed the symbols in a very specific order. The symbols glowed as he pressed them, and on the last the room was consumed in a bright light and Nash was no more._

As the vibe ended, Cisco was forced to his knees in exhaustion. "What did you see?" Frost asked her friend worriedly.

Cisco had a determined look on his face as he replied. "A way in."

* * *

**Earth-77.**

**Freeland.**

As the sky turned red, the elder members of the Pierce family - Jefferson aka Black Lightning, his wife Lynn and their eldest daughter Anissa aka Thunder, and their good friend Peter Gambi - stood over the unconscious form of their youngest member, Jennifer Pierce aka Lightning as she lay on the table unconscious, fading in and out of sight with each flash of lightning outside.

"It's complicated, Jeff." Gambi told his friend after he asked if they could do anything to help Jennifer.

"Simplify it for me." he said simply as he stared sadly at his youngest daughter.

Gambi pointed outside. "Those weird red skies are kicking off massive amounts of anti-matter. And since Jen's powers convert her cells into pure energy-" he began and Lynn completed his sentence.

"She's more susceptible to the effects."

"So you're saying, she's literally at two places at once." Jefferson asked incredulously.

Peter shrugged and admitted. "At least, that's the theory I'm working with. I can't prove it, but Jen woke up convinced you were dead." he revealed to Jeff's shock. "And it didn't come from a dream. It was a real memory." he looked down at Jen and said with a note incredulity of his own. "I think that we're dealing with parallel universes."

"Oh, come on, Gambi, parallel universe?" Jeff said in disbelief to his foster father. "That's the best you got?"

But Lynn was more of a believer. "Parallel universe, it's been a staple theory of modern physics." she stated scientifically. Even she couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Like I said," Gambi continued "I cant prove it."

Any further discussion was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a swirling blue _something_ in the middle of the room. The family got prepared for a potential fight - well the conscious ones did.

As Jefferson began to prepare his powers to attack, three people jumped out of the portal. There was a man, who wore a green outfit and hood with a quiver of arrows on his back and a bow in his hand, and two women, both were blond with blue eyes and one wore a skintight blue outfit with red boots and cape and had a red S shape in a diamond on her chest while the other woman wore a white tight jumpsuit like outfit.

"Jefferson Pierce?" the man asked in a gruff voice as he looked at Jeff. "Also known as Black Lightning?"

At the man's knowledge of his secret, Jeff charged up for an attack. "Who the hell are you?" he asked incredulously.

"We're people who need your help." the woman in blue answered. The woman in white then said urgently "We need you to come with us... Now!"

The Pierce looked at each other worriedly.

* * *

**Earth-1.**

**Central City Sewers.**

After completing his perimeter search, Barry reunited with his team. "Perimeter's clear." he reported as he appeared before them. "There's no sign of any Quantum Tower on Earth-1. What are you doing here, Pariah?" The Flash asked as he finally noticed the Wells doppelganger.

"Behind this wall his domain." Pariah revealed to him.

Cisco elaborated. "What Mr. Green Jeans is trying to say is once we get inside, we can actually stop the anti-matter wave right at the source." he told his friend and team-leader.

Barry nodded. "All right, let's do it."

Cisco turned to the wall and pressed the symbols in the same order that he'd seen Nash do so in his Vibe. The symbols glowed as he pressed them and on the last one, the door opened.

The room that Team Flash walked into appeared to be a cross between a lab and an evil lair. On the far side was an enormous tower of sorts with a beam of energy shooting towards the sky, and in the centre of the room was a platform of sorts with a blurry red figure on it.

As they walked in, Cisco put his hand on the wall. "Woah!" he gasped in shock. "This place has some crazy vibrational frequencies surging through it." he revealed in wonder.

"This place is the nexus between the anti-matter universe and your own." The former Nash told them, somberly. He indicated the tower. "Behold, the Anti-Matter Cannon." he revealed to them. "This is the source of the wave."

Frost was observing the blurred figure. "Guys, I think this blur is alive." she suggested. Barry backed up to prepare to run. "I'll check it out."

But as he set off, Nash yelled out "NO!" in warning but it was too late as Barry surged forward in a Flash of Blue-Yellow lightning.

In Flashtime, Barry could see the blur for what it truly was. It was the Flash of Earth-90 also known as Barry Allen, yet was the doppelganger of both his father, Henry Allen and also Jay Garrick of Earth-3. The elder Flash looked exhausted as he ran on a treadmill but continued to run. As he saw the younger Flash running towards him, Barry-90 held up a hand to stop him. But it was too late as Barry-1 slammed into a barrier at speed and was bounced back into the wall hard.

"Barry!" Frost exclaimed while Cisco asked "What happened?"

Barry replied in his own shock. "It's a force field. I couldn't get through." he replied before revealing "It's the Flash from Earth-90. He's trapped on that treadmill."

The Original members of Team Flash stood up. "That's Barry Allen from Earth-90?" Vibe asked in shock.

"How did he get here?" Frost asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer.

But Pariah gave one. "The Monitor sent him away." he revealed and Barry remembered during Elseworlds when he (as the Green Arrow), Oliver (as the Flash) and Kara (still as Supergirl) first confronted the Monitor. How he'd sent the Flash of Earth-90 away with just a flick of his finger. "He wound up in the Netherverse where the Anti-Monitor found him, corralled his speed, used it to build his Anti-Matter Cannon, which he then test-fired by Destroying Earth-2." he revealed to the shocked Team Flash.

"Harry's gone?" Cisco asked in shock as he finally understood why he hadn't been able to contact Harry over the last few months.

"And Jesse?" Frost asked quietly.

Greatly saddened by the loss of another friend, Barry had to focus at the matter at hand. "Pariah, how do we stop the cannon?" he asked.

"The force field that contains this is anti-matter based." Pariah told them as he indicated the invisible field around the treadmill. "As such, anything made of positive matter cannot penetrate it."

"We have to get the Flash off of that treadmill." Barry said, before turning to Cisco with an idea. "Do you think you can breach him off of it?" he asked his friend.

Cisco shrugged. "Let's find out." he replied with a degree of hope. He raised his hands and opened a breach before the running Flash and, as the Earth-90 native ran in, he created a second breach next to them, allowing the Flash to run out.

Barry hit the wall like his Earth-1 counterpart, completely exhausted but recovering with the usual rapidity of a speedster. Without the Flash running on it, the treadmill stopped moving and the cannon deactivated.

"Thank you for the reprieve." Earth-90's Flash thanked the Earth-1 Speedster, only to then grip his shoulder urgently. "But you gotta put me back on it." he said, much to their shock.

Cisco took off his goggles as he stared at the tower in fear. "Guys." He indicated the tower which was sparking erratically.

Barry-90 continued. "The Anti-Monitor designed that treadmill with a failsafe so that if I ever got off of it, it would erupt, destroying all remaining Earths at once." he revealed to the horror of the group of heroes. "We only have a few minutes."

Barry-1 turned to Wells. "Pariah, how do..." but the former Nash was gone. "Pariah?" Cisco and Frost also looked for him but he was gone. "Where'd he go? Where'd he go?" he asked in panic.

* * *

**Earth-77.**

**Freeland**

Jefferson Pierce glared at the three heroes and powered up to attack if they tried anything. "I'm not going anywhere until one of you explains who you are, and what the hell is going on." he told them with a growl.

Kara and Sara looked at each other and then turned to Oliver, nominating him as the speaker. Rolling at his eyes at his wife and friend before looking at the Freeland Vigilante. "My name is Oliver Queen, codename Green Arrow." He introduced himself before indicating his companions. "This is my wife, Kara also known as Supergirl, and my friend, Sara Allen, the White Canary." He then pointed outside to the Red Sky. "And we are here because of _that_!"

Taken aback by the seriousness in the man's voice, Jefferson powered down and looked at the sky in question. "And what exactly is that, and why do I need to come with you?" he asked with a bit less hostility.

Kara was the one who stepped forward this time. " _That_ is a wave of Anti-Matter which is spreading across the entire Multiverse, destroying every Earth in its path." she revealed ominously. "We were told that our only hope is eight individuals known as Paragons, who can save what is left."

"We currently have six of the eight." Sara revealed now. "Oliver is the Paragon of Humanity, Kara is the Paragon of Hope and I am the Paragon of Destiny. We believe that you are the Paragon of Love, which is why you need to come with us, back to Earth-1 which is supposedly the last Earth to be destroyed." she told him in a tone that said she shouldn't be questioned.

Jefferson believed them. He looked at his family and Lyn nodded at him. "How long do we have?" he asked. But at that moment the Earth shook.

"Less than 10 minuets!" Oliver said over the shaking. Jefferson nodded. "Okay, I'll come. Let me get my suit while you get my family out of here." he told as he moved to the other room without waiting for the answer.

Oliver sighed in annoyance before capitulating. Kara walked up to where Jennifer lay, the girl was still fading slightly. "What's wrong with her?" she asked worriedly.

Gambi responded. "Jen's powers convert her cells into energy, she's basically a battery" he began only for Kara to finish his statement "And because of all the Anti-Matter in the atmosphere, she's absorbing the wrong kind of charge." she hypothesised.

Gambi was surprised, he almost hadn't expected an obviously scientific mind in the blond. "Exactly."

Supergirl nodded in understanding. "Okay." she said before turning to Sara. "Open the breach and I'll take her through at super speed." Sara nodded and did so. Once the breach was open, Kara waited for Jen to become solid before grabbing her and running into the breach. She was followed swiftly by Anissa and then Gambi.

As Sara jumped through, Jefferson walked into the room fully suited up just as the wave got closer. "Come on!" Oliver told Lynn and Jeff. The husband and wife looked at each other before Lynn jumped through as Jeff got closer.

However before Jeff could go through, there was a flash of gold light signalling the arrival of Pariah. The former Wells had his hand on Black Lightning's shoulder. "Wells? What are you doing?!" Oliver demanded.

"I'm sorry." Pariah said. "But he's needed elsewhere first." and then with another light, he and Pierce were gone. Oliver growled before jumping through the breach just as the wave destroyed Earth-77.

* * *

**Hi sorry this one took so long. I've been doing so much with this coronavirus stuff and being doubly vigilant for my grandad that I haven't had much time for writing. Plus I don't know enough about the Black Lightning series that I needed to binge watch it for the BL parts.**

**The next one should hopefully be up by the end of the month but I don't know for certain.**

**BTW Earth-77 is numbered because Black Lightning first appeared in 1977.**

**Hopefully be back soon. please enjoy what I have and stay safe.**


	11. Part III His Last Race

**Part III: His Last Race.**

**Earth-1.**

**The Waverider.**

Meanwhile on the Waverider, Lois Lane watched the monitors waiting for word from the teams all the while worrying for her husband and her earth. A chime drew her attention and she felt her heart sink at the sight of yet another Earth (Earth-73) being destroyed mere moments after the image of her Earth was destroyed. She hoped her family was alright.

"Another Earth is gone." Novu noted as he walked up from behind her.

Lois nodded with a sad sigh. "There's only seven left in the multiverse." she told him. She then scoffed. "It's ironic. I'm watching the biggest event in history, the destruction of every Earth, and no one will ever read the story."

Mar stepped up to her and stared at the planet below. "These Earths are not the only worlds destroyed." he revealed sadly. Lois looked at him questioningly. "My world died. My family." he told her in a voice with obvious great sadness.

Lois looked at him as she saw what looked like humanity - if he was human - in his expression. "What were they like?" she asked curiously, wanting to know more about this being before her.

Novu smiled sadly in remembrance. "Mm. So full of life. They were everything to me." he almost looked like he was about to shed tears. "If only I'd cared as much for them as I did my work." he laughed slightly as he realized what she'd gotten him to reveal. "I now understand why you are such a good reporter, Miss Lane." he complemented. Lois just shrugged in false modesty.

A breach opening behind them drew the attention of Lois and the Monitor. They turned to see Clark and Lex jump out. Lois went to hug her husband in relief but was stopped in her tracks by the look of heartbreak on both his and Lex's faces.

"Smallville?" she asked fearfully, dreading what he was about to tell her.

And she was right to. "I'm sorry, Lo." the Last Son of Krypton said with tears in his eyes. "I couldn't save them." At this Lois couldn't stop the sob as she held tightly to Clark and thought of all the people they'd lost.

Her cousin, Chloe Sullivan-Queen, their Oliver and their son, Roy Queen.

Bart Allen, The Flash.

Clark's cousin Kara Kent, Superwoman.

So many others lost. She turned to look at Lex who was crying at the loss of his own family. His sister, Tess who was one of the only people to believe in him after his creation - the other being Clark.

The Monitor stood to the side, observing them in silence.

The Last Heroes of Earth-67 were interrupted in their grieving by a sudden voice from the doorway. "Hey, has anyone heard from the other teams?" Mia asked as she entered the bridge. She was worried about her parents, as well as her Aunt Sara and Uncle Barry. But then the younger Girl of Steel noticed the sadness on the three faces. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Lois sniffled as she answered Mia's question. "Clark and Lex just returned from our Earth." she said sadly.

Clark continued. "We were able to save as many people as we could but by the time we got there, Metropolis had already been destroyed. Our friends and family with it." he revealed as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Rao help me, I couldn't save them." he sobbed

Mia gasped in shock before her mother's influence took over and she hugged the one closest to her in consolation. This happened to Clark. "I'm so sorry, Uncle Gramps."

Clark chuckled through his tears at the nickname Mia had given him after they'd arrived on the Waverider. "Thank you, Little Sunshine." he said in response with his own nickname for her. Lex and Lois smiled at them.

"You know, I grew up in a timeline where my dad was dead." she revealed with a sad smile. "My mom raised me on Earth-38 and despite her grief she still wore this symbol." she said as she placed her hand over Kal's crest. "Only she'd added Black to the background. When I asked her why, she told me that even in the darkest of times Hope still cuts through. Hope is the Light that lifts us out of the Darkness."

The trio from Earth-67 smiled at the young Girl of Steel's words. Lois then held her sort of alternate granddaughter in a tight hug. "Yeah, you're definitely an El." she said with a chuckle. Mia giggled into the hug.

The group were then interrupted by a breach opening on the other side of the room. The group turned just in time to see a blur shoot out and down the corridor at super speed. "Was that my mom?" Mia asked confusedly having just about seen her mom in the blur. Lex raised an eyebrow puzzled. "Looked like it." he answered.

However before anything further could be said, more people jumped from the breach. The first a black girl of about late teens to early twenties, while the other was a much older white man with silvery hair and moustache. They stood for a moment and looked around with puzzled interest before someone they recognized jumped through.

"Aunt Sara? Is everything alright?" Mia asked worriedly as her aunt landed on the floor. But before the White Canary could speak, a black woman in her mid to late 40's early 50's jumped through and was soon followed by the Green Arrow. Mia's dad looked angry as the breach closed.

"Where's Jefferson?!" the woman asked worriedly. Oliver growled as he answered "Pariah took him!" he said as he stomped over to Novu - Mia jumped at the sight of the Monitor as he had been so quiet that she'd forgotten that he was there. "What the hell are you and Pariah playing at, Novu?!" he asked angrily.

Mar Novu looked unconcerned at the anger on her father's face - an anger that caused some criminals to wet themselves in fear (Mia knew that. She'd seen it.) as he answered calmly. "Jefferson Pierce had an urgent mission and there wasn't time to inform you of it."

The woman was worried about Jefferson. "What mission and who the hell is Pariah?" she demanded. But no one answered as Sara realized what was going on. "Barry." she said as she realized where Pierce was.

Oliver's eyes widened as her understood, even before Novu answered. "Yes. Because without Jefferson Pierce's aid, Barry Allen can not do what needs to be done to save us all."

Oliver and Sara looked at each other in worry.

* * *

**Earth-1.**

**Central City.**

In the Anti-Monitor's Domain, Team Flash of Earth-1 stood with the Flash of Earth-90 as they all stared at the Anti-Matter Cannon which was overloading. "Put me back on that treadmill." Barry Allen of Earth-90 demanded of the younger Flash.

But Barry-1 refused. "No, we'll find another way!" he told him just as a flash of yellow light appeared to their left side. The Heroes turned to see the familiar figure of Nash Wells aka Pariah suddenly appear with another man in goggles.

The man stumbled back in shock. "What-What did you just do?! Where am I?!" he asked angrily.

Pariah was unfazed by the man's anger and spoke calmly. "Easy, Jefferson. I brought you here because we need your help." he said.

"My help!?" Jefferson growled as he grabbed Pariah. "What about my _family_!? What happened to them?!" he demanded urgently and desperately.

But Pariah just seemed uncaring. "Your Earth was just destroyed by a wave of Anti-Matter." he said, still in that calm whisper as though he was unfazed by what was happening.

Jefferson stumbled back in shock and dread. "Lynn? My Girls?" he asked worriedly. Before rage took over. "What happened to _them_!?" he growled as he approached Pariah.

Barry stepped forward before he could electrify their current Wells. "Jefferson!" he called, getting the man's attention. "You are Jefferson Pierce right? Black Lightning? My name's Barry. Some of my friends came to your Earth for your help - Oliver and Kara Queen and my wife, Sara Allen - do you remember?" he asked of the angry man.

Jefferson calmed slightly as he recalled. "They took my family through some portal thing." he remembered, as he let go of Pariah. "Queen was waiting for me to go through but then this guy grabbed me and brought me here." he said, glaring at Wells at the last part.

Team Flash gave a sigh of relief at hearing their friends were okay. "If they went through the breach then you're family is safe on this Earth." Barry-1 promised.

"Can you take me to them?" Jefferson almost begged the Scarlet Speedster.

Barry of Earth-90 was the one to answer. "First we need to shut _that_ down." he said nodding to the Anti-Matter Cannon. Jefferson looked at the machine in question, which was sparking erratically. "That cannon is what is generating the Anti-Matter wave that decimated your Earth and billions of others."

"We need to shut it down, but we can't get near it and we're running out of time before it overloads." Barry-1 told him. "But your powers are electric based, right? Are you able to absorb that much energy?" he asked hopefully.

Black Lightning looked at the machine and looked at the power it was giving off. This thing was using more energy than the whole of Freeland used and produced in the space of a decade. He had never seen anything like it before.

But his family was in danger as long as this thing was operating. He had to try. "Let's find out." He walked over to the cannon and began to absorb the electricity. It was a lot. Almost too much, but he kept going.

For Lyn.

For his girls.

For Gambi.

He Kept going.

* * *

**The Waverider.**

Kara Queen was in the Waverider's library, looking at the Book of Destiny on the table where it had been placed after it had been taken from Luthor's slimy grip.

She'd come in here after placing Jennifer Pierce in the infirmary. Once the girl was stable, Kara had left her in the care of her mother, sister and the other guy, and had gone to find Oliver and Mia, only to walk past the library where she saw the book sitting innocently on the table.

The Girl of Steel had intended to put it somewhere Luthor wouldn't be able to find it, but had gotten lost in thoughts of what she could do with it. All the people she could save.

The ones they'd been unable to save on Earth-38.

Kal. Lois. Her mom.

So many Earths. Destroyed. Could she save them?

And then there was Barry, her best friend - her brother, who was quite possibly walking to his death right this minute. If not already fallen. She could fix it.

Kara had been standing in the library, staring at the book for a good few minuets before someone spoke up from the doorway. "Don't do it."

Kara turned to see Bruce standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't do it." the Dark Knight repeated as he walked over. "Novu said that if we try to use that book to restore what's been lost, it'll drive us mad." he tried to convince her calmly.

Supergirl snorted at his warning. "And _you_ , of all people, trust Novu?" she asked incredulously, wondering how the fricking Batman could believe the Monitor. Her cousin had told her of the Batman of her Earth, who he called the most paranoid man in the universe.

"Oh, hell no!" Bruce snorted himself. "He claims to be an omnipotent being, yet he never did anything to _prevent_ this whole mess?" he asked incredulously. "No, I don't buy it. He's still hiding something from us, and he hasn't exactly done anything to _earn_ my trust."

Kara's shoulder's relaxed slightly at Bruce's statement. She then looked down at the book in sadness. "I just hate feeling powerless to stop anything that's happening."

Bruce smiled sadly. "You mean Barry?" he asked her, making Kara look at him in surprise. "I asked Oliver why you three were so sad after you came back from Pierce's Earth without him." he revealed in response to her look.

The Girl of Steel nodded. "How is it fair?" she asked rhetorically. "After _everything_ he's done, that _this_ is how Barry-" she halted before she could say the last word. Saying it would make the truth all too real.

"What would Barry say, if he knew that saving him came at the cost of your sanity? Or your life? Or _anyone's_ life" Bruce asked of her, making Kara close her eyes in sad acceptance. "He'd blame himself." Supergirl said sadly, knowing her friend well enough to know this was true.

"Sometimes," Batman began to say "you need to believe that things will go the way you want them to, and hope that things will turn out for the best." he told her optimistically. He shrugged "Otherwise, what's the point?"

Kara smiled slightly. "You don't strike as an optimist, Bruce." she told.

The Dark Knight of Gotham smirked. "Believe it or not, out of Selina and I, I'm the most optimistic." he told her.

Kara chuckled slightly, before looking back at the book for a moment. And then, with what looked like monumental effort, said "I'm gonna go to the Bridge and see if there's anything new on the Last Paragon." At Bruce's nod, she turned to walk out the library. Stopping at the doorway, Kara turned to look at Bruce. "I have the Courage to believe you're right." she told him before leaving without another word.

She didn't hear Bruce's last words. "I Hope I'm right as well."

* * *

**The Anti-Monitor's Lair.**

Black Lightning groaned in pain as the electricity filled him. "Tick, Tock, people!" he called to his companions.

"Black Lightning is going to kill himself, if we don't solve this soon." Frost said to the others. "Then we need more time." Barry of Earth-1 said before turning to his Earth-90 counterpart.

The two Flashes nodded to each other before going into Flashtime.

"Every second we waste here, another Earth dies." The Flash of Earth-1 said. "And that wave gets closer to my family."

Barry-90 nodded in understanding. "I was married once, too." he revealed. "Tina always said that keeping me running was her purpose in life, so as someone who's been running for 30 years, let me tell you, sometimes, in order to find your purpose as a hero, you got to take a couple steps back." he advised his younger counterpart. "Reverse the way you see the situation and see a bigger picture."

Barry-1 blinked as a realization came to him, and an acceptance. "That's it." he stepped out of Flashtime and walked over to his friends. "I know how to stop the cannon." he revealed. "This is what The Monitor meant that day in the Time Vault. This is what I've been running towards all these years."

Cisco and Frost's eyes both widened as they realized what Barry was about to say. They had been dreading this and now their friends words solidified those fears for them.

"It's time for Flash to vanish in Crisis."

Cisco looked at the monitor, at the the readings for the cannon. "Reversing the treadmill's directional velocity could make the anti-matter wave recede and funnel back into the speed cannon." he hypothesized.

Barry of Earth-90 continued. "Destroying the machine and the wave."

"Ending this once and for all." Barry-1 said determinedly.

"Freeing me from the Anti-Monitor's control." Pariah concluded almost hopefully.

Jefferson groaned. "Where's the future?" he began to recite his school's motto. "Right here. Whose life is this? Mine. What are you gonna do with it? Live it, by any means necessary." on the last line, the Flash of Earth-1 and Black Lightning looked each other in the eye, and nodded in mutual understanding and respect.

Barry took in a deep breath and readied himself. As he put his cowl on, the Flash heard what sounded like melting ice. Turning around he saw Caitlin - not Frost - and Cisco walking towards him with sad looks on their faces. Barry of Earth-90 stood in the back watching with Pariah.

Barry-1 smiled sadly at his surrogate sister. "Caitlin."

Caitlin had tears in her eyes, but held them back out of sheer force of will. "I don't wanna say goodbye." she told him, even as Frost tried to give her 'sister' some strength to hold on - even though she herself was falling apart.

Barry smiled sadly at his two best friends, thinking of all the time they'd had together. "You two were there the first time I opened my eyes as the Flash." he remembered, and the two smiled. God that seemed like so long ago now. "I couldn't be the hero I am without you guys."

The three original members of Team Flash stepped into a tight, the three holding on for dear life even as they were all crying. As they pulled away with great reluctance, Barry spoke "Tell my family that I love them." Cisco and Caitlin both nodded "We will." Cait said. He then said seriously "And Cait, I need you to pass a message on to Sara for me."

"Of course." Caitlin said with curiosity. "Tell her that Nora is ready, and it just needs her word." he told her.

Caitlin looked confused but nodded. Barry then walked over to Jefferson just as the man fell to his knees, unable to take any more power from the machine. "Thank you, Jefferson." He signaled for Pariah to help the hero from Earth-77 to his feet. "My friends will take you to your family."

Jeff looked at him tiredly, he'd heard everything they'd said. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more." he apologized but Barry shook his head. "You bought me the time I needed to say goodbye, and I couldn't be more grateful." As Jefferson was carried away by Pariah, Barry looked at his best friend. He put his hand on Cisco's shoulder and spoke in a sorrow-filled tone. "The needs of the many far out way the needs of the few." he said quoting his and Cisco's favorite film.

Cisco smiled sadly as he remembered all those times they'd sit and watch _Wrath of Khan_ together, typically on his couch after Sara would kick Barry out saying she had enough Star Trek crap in her life. "Or the one." he finished the quote. The two then held each other in a tight brotherly hug, as Cisco said in his friends ear "You have been, and always will be, my friend."

Barry smiled sadly. "Right back at you, Brother." he said as they pulled away. Barry then walked up to Caitlin and held her in a tight hug. "We were quite a pair, weren't we, Dr. Snow?" he reminisced.

Caitlin laughed sadly as she remembered this conversation from so long ago. "Yes, we were, Mr. Allen."

As they pulled away, Caitlin's eyes turned white before she suddenly grabbed the Flash by the head and briefly kissed him on the lips. As they pulled away Frost spoke, her usual cockiness replaced by deep sadness "Bye, Red."

Barry smiled sadly at his other sister. "Bye, Snowflake." he said using his nickname for her.

Earth-90 Barry walked over to his younger counterpart and put his hand on his shoulder. "Ride the Lightning, son." He said proudly. "Know that you've made us all proud."

Barry nodded in response to his father's doppelganger before turning to his friend. "Do it, Cisco."

Cisco nodded, and, with tears rolling down his cheeks, he opened a breach. Barry stepped up to it then looked back to them all. "Goodbye." he said sadly before running in with a Flash. Another breach opened on the treadmill with Barry of Earth-1 now taking his counterparts place, but now running in the opposite direction.

With tears down their faces Team Flash and their allies ran through the newly made Breach, and with just one last look at their friends' blur, they jumped through.

As Barry ran on the treadmill, running faster than he ever had before, the pain was unbearable so he tried to focus on his family.

Joe and Iris.

_~Flash~_

_He was 11. It was the first time he'd sat at the West's family table and accepted that this was his family now. He and Iris shared a bowl of Ice Cream as Joe watched on with sad pride._

_~Flash~_

Wally.

_~Flash~_

_He and Wally were racing in their suits. Trails of yellow and orange lightning following as the two brothers kept trying to knock the other down._

_~Flash~_

Cisco and Caitlin.

_~Flash~_

_The three of them were at a bar, testing the latest of Caitlin's concoctions in another failed attempt at getting Barry drunk. The three were laughing._

_~Flash~_

Kara.

_~Flash~_

_The two were in the Music Meister's world, dancing to and singing their song 'Super Friends'. Despite the situation the two were having the time of their lives._

_~Flash~_

Oliver.

_~Flash~_

_They were in the bar after the Dominator's Invasion. He'd begun the toast. "To things not being normal." Oliver returned it. "To Life being Full." The tapped their bottles together and in comradeship._

_~Flash~_

Sara and Nora

_~Flash~_

_They were in the STAR Labs infirmary. Sara was on the bed drenched in sweat and exhausted, but both she Barry were smiling happily down to the beautiful baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket snoozing in the arms of her proud mummy._

_~Flash~_

As he thought of all the people he loved, Barry opened himself completely up to the Speed Force, running faster and faster than ever before. As he did so his body began to disintegrate from the effort and the Anti-Matter began to overload from the built-up energy.

As the Flash's body disintegrated, the machine exploded. And finally, once it was all over, amidst the rubble of the Anti-Matter Cannon was a Lightning bolt symbol with ripped and torn fragments of red fabric.

He is gone. Now _this_ Flash... Barry Allen... Gone saving more than one Universe from more than certain doom.

He has died for what he believed in.

And thus he died... without regret.

Though his death is unknown to all but a few, he will be mourned.

Trust us, he will be mourned.

* * *

**The Waverider.**

Not knowing the fate that has befallen her husband, Sara Lance walked into the infirmary to find Oliver and Kara talking to Lynn Stewart, her daughter Anissa and Mr. Gambi. The other Pierce daughter, Jennifer was on one of the beds, still unconscious.

"How is she?" she asked, knowing how she'd be if Nora was in such a state.

Gambi looked at her. "She's improving. Getting her to your ship was a brilliant idea." he complemented, before he was taken by, what Sara (who was well familiar with Barry, Cisco and Ray all doing the same) called the Call of the Nerd. "The technology of this vessel is incredible. What could be done with what's in this room alone-" here he suddenly fell silent as he was lost in day dreams.

Lynn snorted. "I haven't seen him do this years." she said fondly towards her friend. Sara sniggered. "My husband does the exact same thing at times."

Oliver snorted. "Not just Barry." he said giving a pointed look to his wife. Kara simply stuck her tongue out at him, but didn't dispute that. She knew she was a nerd and was proud of it.

They were interrupted by the Sara AI. "Sorry to interrupt, but Team Flash has returned. Jefferson Pierce is with them." she revealed.

Kara looked to the ceiling. "Is Barry with them?" she asked hopefully. Oliver and Sara also looked to the ceiling in hope.

Sara AI was quiet for a moment before saying "Barry Allen is with them." At this the trio left the room at speed, Lynn following to be reunited with Jeff.

But as they walked onto the bridge, the smiles on their faces - put there from the hope that Barry had been able to outrun his fate - fell as they took in everyone's expressions.

Ray had his hand on his mouth in shock as tears welled in his eyes. His eyes spotted Sara and immediately became even sadder.

Lois had her head on Clark's shoulder, his own head was bowed. The two of them were comforting Mia who was trying not to sob.

Ralph was sitting on the steps with his head in his hands.

And then they saw the returned group. Jefferson was hugging his wife, sadness clear on his face but also relief.

Caitlin was sobbing on Cisco's shoulders.

And when they saw the last person of the group, the realization hit them finally. It was a Barry Allen. But it wasn't their Barry Allen

Sara and Kara began to cry.

Oliver was stone-faced.

He asked a question. He already knew the answer, but he had to ask it.

He had to know.

Even if knowing broke his heart.

"Where's Barry?"

* * *

**Finally, I'm back! before anyone throws anything at me, Barry-1 had to die for the rest of my version to work. You'll understand later hopefully.**

**I'm really sorry this one took so long. Both my grandad and i got sick around the same time. Thankfully it wasn't Covid but we were worried so I needed to put my writing on hold until I could think clearer.**

**Now onto the chapter.**

**The Cisco-Barry goodbye was a call back to an episode of the Flash season 2 where Barry mentions how he and Cisco would watch Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan all the time, and afterwards Cisco would always say 'I have been, and always will be, your friend.' so I thought it would be nice, as well as for Barry to quote the death of spock. i thought it was appropriate.**

**The Caitlin goodbye was a call back to the Season 1 episode where Barry and Caitlin go to Karaoke and Caitlin gets drunk. As for Frost, well i can definitely see her doing that.**

**hopefully the next chapter will be up by the end of the month, please be patient.**


	12. Crisis III Part IV: All Good Things

** Part III: All Good Things... **

_~Flashback~_

_**Waverider.** _

_Oliver walked into the engine room of the Waverider, having been called there by the AI. He stopped at the sight of a familiar pair of legs under a console. He stood there for a moment, waiting for the other person to notice him but when they didn't, the Green Arrow barked out "BARRY!"_

_He smirked at the sudden dull thunk as his friend banged his head. Cursing under his breath, Barry pulled himself out from under the console. "Seriously, Ollie?!" he asked incredulously as he rubbed his head. "There is such a thing as whistling or even yodeling to make yourself known." He raised his hand for Oliver to help him up._

_Oliver's eyes narrowed as he did so. "I don't whistle and I sure as hell don't yodel." he told his friend with a slight growl. The Flash smirked, completely unrepentant. "Are you sure, 'cause I can think of quite a few people who'd pay good money to hear you yodel."_

_The Emerald Archer could believe it. Several of which are on this ship. "Barry, is there a reason you wanted to see me before we go get Pierce?" he asked pointedly._

_Barry's eyes widened as he remembered. "Ah, yes, sorry." he said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a familiar looking page. He handed it to Oliver. "Clark and Lex found it in Luthor's pocket. It's a page from the Book of Destiny, Luthor must have ripped it out for some reason. I figured it'd be safer with you."_

_Oliver took the page and looked at it, but just saw the same indecipherable words that gave him a headache. He put it into his pocket and looked at his friend. "Thanks. What were you doing just now?" he asked curiously, nodding at the console when Barry gave him a puzzled look._

_"Oh, just an 'Emergency program' we have on our Waverider. I was just installing it on this one." Barry told him. Oliver got the feeling he wasn't being told everything. The Flash continued "Speaking of which, Sara, are we all set?" he asked. The AI of Sara Lance of Earth-62 answered "Yes, sir. We are all ready, we merely need that gorgeous wife of yours to give her word." Barry and Oliver both smirked at this. The Scarlet Speedster put his finger to his ear. "Gideon, we linked?" he asked, contacting the Earth-1 Waverider's AI he'd created._

_"Yes Creator. As Sara said, we merely need Captain Lance's word and the Protocol will activate." Gideon responded to her 'father'._

_At Oliver's questioning look, the one which demanded an answer, Barry merely said "Think of it as a Break in Case of Emergency kind of thing. One that I hope wont have to be used."_

_Oliver nodded, knowing he wouldn't get anything more from his friend. Then he looked closer and could see Barry's hands shake slightly. "You okay?" he asked worriedly._

_Barry let out a slight chuckle, he should've known Oliver would see right through him. "The day I've been having nightmares about for months is finally here, and I can't do a thing to stop it." he said, finally allowing his friend see his pain._

_"You don't know that for certain." Oliver tried to convince his friend he was wrong. He had to._

_But Barry let out a bitter chuckle. "Oh but I do. I went to Earth-3 and asked Jay Garrick for help." he paused as he realized that Jay was probably dead now too. Barry shook his head to clear it. "He helped me see the future and I saw billions of possibilities, and of those possibilities the only ones where all of the people I care about are okay at the end are the ones where I died." he revealed with tears in his eyes at the last part._

_Oliver shook his head in refusal to believe. "Then change it." he told his brother, in a determined tone that barely hid the anguish within. "It wouldn't be the first time we defied fate, do it again!" he tried to convince Barry to save himself._

_But The Flash shook his head. "I can't, not this time." he said sadly. "Every time I saw myself escape my fate, someone else would die in my place." Barry looked Oliver in the eye. "It has to be me, Ollie." He smiled sadly. "Someone else might get it wrong." he joked, but neither he nor his friend laughed._

_The Green Arrow bowed his head. This wasn't fair. It wasn't_ right _! Why did it have to be Barry? He didn't think he could lose another brother. He raised his head to say as such, but stopped at the determined look on Barry's face._

 _Barry smiled. "Dying's the easy part, Ollie." he began. "The dead are at peace. The_ Real Heroes _are the ones who_ have _to keep going." He put his hand on Oliver's shoulder in comfort, but also to tell Oliver who it was he considered the real hero._

_He looked over his friends shoulder to see Kara and Sara walking towards them. They were on their way to find Jefferson Pierce and then they'd focus on the last paragon._

_Oliver stared at his friends back as he walked. Barry will come back. He has to._

_~Flashback Ends~_

* * *

Oliver and Kara sat in the kitchen in silence. Kara's head was on Oliver's shoulder as the two held each other in comfort.

Finally Oliver broke the silence. "I can't believe he's gone." he said quietly. In his hand was Barry's Flash Ring, which he'd found on the kitchen counter. _'He must've left it here before he left, knowing I'd find it.'_ he thought to himself as he rubbed his thumb over the lightning bolt symbol.

Kara sniffed back her tears. "Where's Sara?" she asked, having not seen the White Canary since they got the news. Her husband ran is hand over his face in emotional exhaustion, "I don't know. I haven't seen her since Caitlin gave us the message from-" here he paused, reluctant to say his friend's name. Finally he said "-From Barry."

As the two sat in silence, the door opened but they didn't look to see who it was. "Mom, Dad." Mia spoke from the doorway. They looked up to see their daughter staring at them with concern. It was clear that she'd been crying. Kara opened her arm allowing Mia to walk over be held in her mother's arms.

After a bit of sniffling Mia spoke. "I'm sorry." she said quietly but even Oliver heard.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Oliver asked worriedly placing his hand on his daughter's on the table in comfort. Mia sniffed. "After you disappeared, Uncle Barry practically helped Mom raise me. Nora was the closest thing I've ever had to sister. I grew up on Earth-38 and I was only on Earth-1 because she wanted my help in Star City. Until he disappeared, Uncle Barry was to closest thing I'd ever had to a father." she revealed to her stunned parents.

Oliver and Kara smiled sadly at the idea that Barry would've been involved in the raising of their daughter. "When did Barry disappear in your time?" Kara asked confusedly.

"April 25th 2024." Mia said sadly, remembering how she and Nora cried themselves to sleep for weeks after that day. "The Reverse-Flash recruited a bunch of villains and waged an all out attack on the heroes. Uncle Barry recruited you mom, Aunt Sara and the Legends, Bruce - even Uncle Roy was there as the new Green Arrow in your honor." Oliver smiled slightly with pride at his former protégé taking up his mantle. "A lot of people died on both sides as well as civilians before Barry and Thawne vanished."

Oliver growled. Of course Thawne was responsible. Honestly he was beginning to hate that man almost as much as Barry did. He was jogged from his thoughts by Mia's sobs. "So you see, the timeline was knocked off course when I came here. Maybe if I hadn't Uncle Barry might still be alive and the Crisis might not be happening." she cried.

Kara glared at Oliver over Mia's head. Damn him for passing his guilt complex on to their daughter! Knowing what his wife was thinking, Oliver focused on Mia. "Mia, when exactly did I disappear?"

Mia looked at him like it should've been obvious. "I was born in May of 2020. You disappeared just a month later in June of 2020." she told him. "By the time you disappeared, you had been living on Earth-38 with Mom for just over a year."

Oliver and Kara looked at each other in confusion. The Green Arrow did the math in his head. "That means that I moved to Earth-38 right after I beat Emiko and the Ninth Circle." he realized out loud. "But that didn't happen for me." As he spoke, Mia's eyes widened in equal parts shock and confusion.

"What?" she asked in shock. The younger girl of steel looked to her mother. "But mom should be 5 months pregnant with me at this point in time." she said looking at his mother's flat stomach.

Oliver was puzzled as well. "Mia, I was about to move to Earth-38 after I beat Emiko. But then, Novu-" here he paused as he started to realize. When her husband stopped speaking, Kara looked at him and saw his face. "I know that look. You've just realized something haven't you."

Oliver nodded. "The only reason I didn't go to Earth-38 like I planned, was because Novu said that a Crisis was imminent and that he'd seen me die." he told them. He growled in anger. "I've spent the last few months with him and Lyla drilling it into my head that I was going to die and that I should make the most of what time I had left. But I just realized that he never said I died _during_ the Crisis." he said in his Green Arrow growl. Here he turned to Mia and said sadly "He never said that I was the Oliver Queen he saw die."

Mia's eyes widened in horrified understanding. "My Dad?" she asked tearfully. Oliver nodded and stood up and Kara joined, while Mia remained sitting between them.

"I think it's time we got some answers out of Mar Novu." he said determinedly.

"I agree." a voice said from the doorway. The Super Arrow Trio looked up to see Sara standing in the entryway, evidence of her tears clearly seen on her cheeks.

Oliver looked at her sadly. "Are you okay?" he asked, even though he knew she wasn't.

Sara shook her head. "I'll grieve fully after this is over. Right now I want to _talk_ with Novu." She told them, the emphasis she placed on the word 'talk' revealed to them exactly what she wanted to do to the Monitor.

The Queen family walked over to the White Canary and the four heroes left the Kitchen for the Bridge. As they walked through the corridor, Oliver noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "You three go on ahead." he told the three blonds. "I'll catch up." he then walked into the other room which turned out to be the infirmary.

"Pierce." he got Black Lightning's attention from where he was standing next to his youngest daughters bed, with his wife, his eldest daughter and Gambi were standing with him. Jefferson looked over to him. "Meeting on the Bridge." Oliver told him.

The former Principal nodded. "I'll be right there." he said. The Green Arrow nodded to the still unconscious Jen. "How is she?" he asked, the father in him coming out. "Better than she was on our Earth." Jeff told him. Oliver nodded, happy for the man. Jeff then turned to look at the hero in green in sorrow. "I'm sorry about your friend." he said apologetically, having seen the obvious grief on the faces of those who knew Barry Allen.

Oliver nodded, accepting the condolence. Lynn then asked "How long did the two of you know each other?" she asked softly. Oliver smiled slightly in remembrance. "Six - going on seven - years. We met during my second year." he then chuckled softly. "You know, it's funny. When I first started, I was far from a hero." he admitted. "I killed people who were corrupt and were using their wealth to harm the innocent. It wasn't until my best friend died, that I stopped killing in order to honor his memory. Barry was the first person I'd met who honestly saw that I could be a hero. I never really believed it. Still not sure I do."

He smiled sadly. "When he first got his powers, I trained him as much as I could. Even shot him a couple of times." Unnoticed by Oliver, Sara, Kara and Mia were listening at the door with tears in their eyes. "One of the few things I can honestly say I'm proud of doing in my life, is that I played a part in helping Barry become the hero he was always meant to be."

Everyone listening smiled at Oliver's words. Jefferson then spoke softly. "My father, uh, Alvin Pierce he was a good man." he said in a soft voice filled with fond memory. "Reporter. Spent his life giving a voice to the voiceless." Here Jeff got sad. "He was murdered when I was 12." he revealed to his audience's shock. "But I still carry the lessons he taught me to this day. I passed them along to my girls." Jeff turned to look at his eldest and Anissa smiled at him. He turned a soft look to his youngest and brushed a hair from her forehead tenderly. "And to my students." he continued with his head slightly bowed as he thought of all of his students who he tried to teach and pull away from gangs like the 100.

Black Lightning turned back to the Green Arrow. "Now Alvin did not raise a quitter." he said in a firm voice. "And I'm certain that Barry was not trained by one, so we should honor their memory and rage against the dying of the light."

Oliver smirked at his words with confidence. "I can get behind that." he said. He then offered his hand to the elder hero. "Oliver Queen. My friends call me Oliver." he properly introduced himself, those watching smiled at the sight.

Jefferson smirked back and placed his hand in Oliver's. "Jefferson Pierce. Call me Jeff." And the two heroes shook hands in the birth of a new friendship.

Oliver then turned back to the door to see his wife, his daughter and his friend looking at him proudly. He swore he could see Barry over their shoulder nodding at him with pride. "We were on our way to the bridge to finally get some answers from Novu. Care to join us?" he asked.

Here, Jeff grinned almost evilly. "Oliver, it would be my genuine pleasure." he told him as lightning crackled around him.

* * *

Back on the bridge, the gathered heroes were silent. Many of them grieving for the friend they'd lost.

From Team Flash, there were Cisco Ramone aka Vibe comforting Caitlin Snow aka Frost. Ralph Dibney aka the Elongated Man still sat on the steps almost in shock while Wally West aka Mercury stood to the side in grieving silence for his brother.

Team Super-Arrow consisted of Thea Queen aka Artemis, Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke, Roy Harper aka Arsenal, John Diggle aka Spartan, Laurel Lance the Last survivor of Earth-2 and the second Black Canary, Alex Danvers, Winn Shott Jr. aka Toyman II, Mon-El aka Valor, J'onn J'onzz, Querl Dox aka Brainiac-5 aka the Martian Manhunter and Lena Luthor.

Also there were Bruce Wayne aka Batman, Selina Kyle aka Catwoman, Clark Kent aka Superman and Lois Lane-Kent and Lex Luthor aka Power Man of Earth-67 and Barry Allen aka The Flash of Earth-90.

The Monitor merely stood at the front watching them in a blank silence.

The silence was broken by an angry growl, so familiar to many in the room. "Novu, we want answers!" Everyone jumped as an angry Oliver Queen stormed in followed by an equally angry Kara Queen, Mia Queen, Sara Allen and Jefferson Pierce.

Mar Novu was unperturbed by the Green Arrow's rage. "And what answers do you want, Mr. Queen?" he asked calmly. This seemed to only piss them off more.

"Many!" Oliver growled. "But we'll start with what happened to the other Oliver Queen you recruited!" At this the other in the room looked confused.

"W-What do you mean, Ollie?" Thea asked of her brother. "What other Oliver Queen?"

But Oliver continued without responding to his sister. "I was _supposed_ to move to Earth-38 after I stopped Emiko and the Ninth Circle. Kara is _supposed_ to be 5 months pregnant at this point in time. Mia is _supposed_ to be born in May of 2020." he revealed to the room. "And yet because _you_ recruited me before I could leave Earth-1, none of that has happened."

Mia explained with anger very similar to that of her father. Even her growl was similar. "My dad disappeared just a month after I was born. Uncle Barry and Aunt Sara and their teams helped Mom in searching _everywhere_ for him but couldn't find dad anywhere. I grew up on Earth-38 and regularly saw Uncle Kal and Grandma Alura. None of this ever happened. The first I ever heard of any Crisis was when Uncle Barry fought Thawne in 2024." she revealed to them all. The heroes were all stunned before they all turned to glare at Novu as the pieces began to come together.

"So what the hell did you do to Mia's dad?!" Kara asked in anger.

Mar Novu was silent for a moment. Then he spoke, still in that calm tone. "You are correct. I did recruit you after the birth of your daughter, however you failed in your mission so I recruited you at an earlier point in your timeline." he told Oliver, completely unconcerned by the glares in his direction.

"What do you mean I failed?" Oliver asked him with a growl.

Novu sighed, as though it was a chore to explain himself. "When I began to sense the approaching Crisis, I tried to recruit you a month after Miss Queen's birth, however you refused to aid me. So, undeterred, I instead waited for you to lower your guard and left you on Lian Yu on Earth-2, where I told you that if you want to return to your family then you would have to complete the missions I was going to give you." The glares intensified as the heroes heard how Novu had essentially kidnapped Oliver and threatened him to get he wanted.

Novu continued. "However I underestimated how angry you were and so when he fought the Dark Archer on Earth-2 to save the Glades, you killed Tommy Merlyn. Without Merlyn to give you the code to disarm the device, it blew up - destroying Starling City. To rectify this I went back in time and recruited you earlier so that you wouldn't be unnecessarily distracted for your mission." he revealed.

Oliver's eyes widened as he understood. "Unnecass-?!" he began before his rage took over. "UNNECESSARY?! YOU PREVENTED MY DAUGHTER FROM EVEN EXISTING! YOU AND LYLA HAVE SPENT THE LAST FEW MONTHS PRACTICALLY DRILLING IT INTO MY HEAD THAT I WAS GOING TO DIE IN THIS FUCKING CRISIS OF YOURS! AND NOW I FIND OUT THAT I'M NOT THE FIRST OLIVER QUEEN YOU'VE SCREWED OVER!" he screamed, absolutely apocalyptic with rage and he was far from the only one in the room feeling such a way. As the Green Arrow, Oliver had come to hate several individuals. Malcolm Merlyn. Amanda Waller. Damien Darhk. Adrian Chase.

None of them even came close to the level hatred he felt for Mar Novu at this moment.

"Then why did you bring me here?" Mia asked with her own quiet anger, tears rolling down her cheeks as she cried from learning the fate of her father. Kara comforted her daughter even as she glared at Novu, looking like she'd like nothing more than to incinerate the bastard. Mia continued with a glare frighteningly similar to her father's own. "If I'm such an 'unnecessary distraction' then why did you bring me back in time to meet my dad?" she asked.

"I did not." Novu revealed. Everyone looked disbelieving. "In the events I foresaw for this Crisis, you were not supposed to play any such role. Your presence, as well as the following actions of Earth-1's Barry Allen have drastically altered the outcome to the point I can no longer see what comes next." he told them, and this time the heroes could detect a hint of frustration in the Monitor's voice.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked with anger and confusion. She felt a jolt of pain in her heart at the mention of her husbands name. "What did Barry do to alter events?" she demanded.

Novu stared at her for a moment before turning to Oliver. "You were supposed to die on Earth-38." He said bluntly shocking the heroes. "You were meant to be the last hero standing, holding off the enemy while the civilians were evacuated. However you allowed your friend, Mr. Allen to convince you to leave that Universe. And because Mr. Allen was standing so close to you I was unable to remove him without taking you with him, and so I took a risk and took you both just as Earth-38 was destroyed." he revealed, causing the groups anger to spike at hearing that he'd only saved Oliver because Barry was standing too close.

The Monitor continued. "Mr and Mrs Allen were supposed to recruit John Constantine in a quest for a Lazarus Pit to resurrect you." Sara, Thea, Bruce and Oliver all grimaced at the mention of a Pit. "Mr. Allen was supposed to be the Paragon of Love, and the only reason for Mr Pierce's recruitment was for him to aid in the destruction of the Anti-Matter Cannon. Pariah would've taken him from Earth-77 just before its destruction."

"What about my family?" Jefferson asked fearfully. "The only reason they're here is because Oliver, Kara and Sara came to my Earth because I was a Paragon and they took them when I was taken by Pariah. What would've happened to my family if I wasn't a Paragon?" he demanded, even though he had a feeling he already knew.

"They were not needed for the coming conflict and thus were a necessary sacrifice." Novu said bluntly, ignoring Jefferson's growl and the sparks of electricity he gave off at his family being called a necessary sacrifice. He continued unconcerned "Mr Allen was then supposed to allow the Earth-90 Flash to sacrifice himself, and escape with Team Flash yet this did not happen." Barry of Earth-90 glared at the Monitor, knowing that if he could've he'd have tried to take the place of younger self.

Bruce snorted in derision. "So what? Because Allen was a hero and wanted to make sure people actually lived through this Crisis, instead of willingly sacrificing them like chess pawns you don't know what happens next like the rest of us." The Batman asked almost mockingly.

Mar Novu actually growled. "Indeed."

Oliver snorted now. "Good job, Barry." he said to his late friend. Still angry but determined to continue protecting what Barry sacrificed himself to save, Oliver focused. "Okay, as much as I want nothing more than to shove an arrow through your eye for what you've been playing," he glared at Novu with hate in his eyes. "I will admit that we need to focus on what we do next. Ray," Oliver turned to the Atom who looked back with equal anger and pain "have we found the eighth Paragon yet?"

But Ray shook his head. "No." he said with a sigh. "I think we should just accept that the eighth is most likely dead." the normally extremely optimistic man said dejectedly. Oliver nodded in acceptance "Okay, in that case our next priority should be finding the Anti-Monitor and stopping him for good, and hopefully reversing what's been done." He looked around at the assembled heroes, all of whom had looks of resolve on their faces. "Where's Harbinger?" he asked, noticing that the former Lyla Michaels-Diggle was still missing.

Clark was the one to respond. "We still haven't seen her."

"And Harbinger, unlike me, can travel anywhere she wants." Pariah revealed. "So how do we find her?"

John Diggle answered. "By whatever means necessary." he said. He and Black Lightning gave each other nods of respect.

Sara gathered herself and walked to the front of the ship, deliberately walking around the Monitor. "Well, we can start by trying to re-task the Waverider's satellite search grid." she told the heroes, and she began to do just that when there was a flash of light and suddenly Harbinger was there.

John was the first to react. "Lyla." he exclaimed and walked over to his wife.

"Johnny." she responded, seemingly happy to see her husband. John held his wife close. "You okay?" he asked her worriedly.

"I'm sorry." she apologized. "I tried to get word to you that I was doing recon on Earth-1, but the deaths of the other Earths is affecting my abilities." she told him.

"Where were you on Earth-1?" Bruce asked her suspiciously.

"I-" she began to say but then stopped. Oliver and Bruce shared a look, both thinking the same thing. Something wasn't right. "I can't remember." Lyla admitted.

"It's okay." John consoled her. "I thought I lost you, Lyla." he told her fearfully.

"Not that easy." she responded almost coyly. She then got serious. "I just wish I could remember what happened."

"We'll figure this out." John held his wife close as he whispered to her.

Oliver whispered to Bruce. "What if the Anti-Monitor wanted Harbinger back on the ship?" he asked suspiciously. The Dark Knight nodded in response. "He's been controlling her the entire Crisis." Batman agreed.

"And controlling you," Clark joined in looking over to Pariah "only allowing you to appear when he wants you to see-"

"A great tragedy." Sara whispered in horror.

The heroes turned to Lyla, ready to fight as she looked back with an evil grin. "Lyla?" John questioned his wife, just as her eyes glowed white.

Immediately she attacked John, punching his shoulder to stun him and then wrapped her legs around his head and threw him to the floor. The heroes prepared to fight just as Harbinger spoke in a voice that was not Lyla's own. **"It is time to end the Age of Heroes. And everything you hold close."** the Anti-Monitor spoke.

"Lyla." John called to his wife from the floor.

But Novu told him solemnly. "That is no longer your wife, John Diggle. She has been taken by-"

"The Anti-Monitor." Pariah said fearfully.

"Murderer!" Clark growled as he thought of the family and friends he'd lost. But the being simply threw the Man of Steel into the wall like he was made of paper. The heroes prepared for the fight of their lives, but the Anti-Monitor merely clenched its fist and seemingly increased the gravity pushing all but itself, the Monitor and Pariah to the floor.

"Lyla!" John tried to reach his wife "You have to fight him, Lyla!" but it was no use.

Novu glared at his counterpart. "The fate of all humanity lies with you now, Pariah." he told the former Nash Wells.

But he was confused. "What can I do?" he asked almost desperately.

"You will know when the moment arrives." The Monitor said cryptically. Then, without further explanation, he fired a beam of orange light from his hands. However this did nothing as the vastly more powerful being merely shrugged it off with a flash of blue light before firing back its own beam of blue, which began to quickly overpower Novu.

 **"Pathetic."** The Anti-Monitor mocked as the beam began to consume the Monitor. **"It was foolish to try to stop me, Novu."** It told him.

"No, Mobius." Novu said, using his enemies real name as he died. "It was foolish to allow your creation in the first place."

 **"Goodbye."** It said as Novu died before the shocked heroes. Then before their eyes, the Anti-Monitor seemed to absorb Mar Norvu's power. Its eyes glowed brighter with more power.

Outside the window, the heroes watched in horror as the Anti-Matter returned and immediately destroyed the Earth.

"Alert, Earth-1 is gone." the Sara AI stated the obvious to their shock.

The heroes stood up and looked at the approaching wave. "We're all that's left." Kara said in horror.

 **"It is done."** The Anti-Monitor intoned. **"** **The infinite Earths are gone. Soon only the anti-matter universe will remain." It bragged.**

"Warning. The anti-matter wave will hit the ship in 28 seconds." Sara AI warned. Then the real Sara shouted out, "ACTIVATE NORA PROTOCOL, NOW!"

"Activating Nora Protocol in 10 seconds." the AI said as a countdown appeared on the screen. "10."

Pariah looked determined. "I know what I must do." He revealed as he thrust out energy from his hands. The energy sought out the Paragons who vanished as it reached them.. First Jefferson.

"9."

Then Clark. "Lois." he said reaching for his wife as he disappeared.

"8."

Then Bruce, who stared at Selina in horror.

"7."

Then J'onn.

"6."

Then Sara.

"5."

Then Kara as she vanished from beside her daughter. "Mom?" Mia asked in horror.

"4."

And then finally Oliver who glared at the Anti-Monitor. "This isn't over." he growled in his Hood voice before he vanished.

"3."

The Anti-Monitor glared at Pariah, even as the countdown continued.

"2."

 **"Where did you send them?"** it growled.

"1."

Pariah smirked. "Somewhere you can't touch 'em." he said confidently as the countdown ended.

"0. Nora Protocol Activated." the AI finished. Then it said mockingly "Suck it, Bitch!"

Outside before the wave could hit the Waverider, the ship's Drive Core overloaded and exploded with the force of an Atomic Bomb.

* * *

**Unknown Space.**

The Paragons suddenly appeared in room of rubble.

"What the hell just happened?" Bruce growled.

"Where are we?" Kara asked rhetorically, not that she expected any of the others to know the answer. She and Oliver held each other as they grieved for their daughter and friends.

Sara however knew the answer to Kara's question. "This is the Vanishing Point." She said, as she recognized the former headquarters of the Time Masters from her first year with the Legends.

"What does that mean?" Oliver asked her.

"It's a point outside of time and space." she revealed.

Things were silent for a moment before Clark spoke. "What about the Waverider?" he asked, worried for his wife and daughter and his best friend. "How do we get back?" he asked desperately.

But Sara had to put him down. "We can't." she said bluntly. "Before Pariah sent us here, I activated Nora Protocol." Before anyone could ask, the White Canary explained "It's an emergency protocol that Barry created after Nora was born. In the event that the Waverider is irreversibly compromised then any and all allied forces are immediately transported to the safest place or places in time and space. The Drive Core then immediately goes critical and explodes with enough force to obliterate a large city." she told them.

The others all looked horrified before Bruce asked the question they all wanted to know the answer to. "So where did it send everyone?"

But Sara shrugged and said sadly "I don't know."

Everyone was silent before Jefferson asked "So what do we do now?"

But no one answered. Oliver merely stood and glared at the cosmos outside the window.

* * *

**Moments before the Waverider exploded.**

Lex Luthor of Earth-38 glared at the wall as he sat in his cell. How dare those freaks treat him - _him!_ Lex Luthor! The Greatest Mind in any Universe! - like a common criminal.

 **"Lex Luthor of Earth-38."** he heard a deep, echoing voice speak. He turned in the direction to see a twisted version of the Monitor standing before him.

"The Anti-Monitor, I presume." he asked as he stood. He was supremely confidant that he could convince the being before him to aid him.

The Anti-Monitor nodded. **"You made a deal with my counterpart. How would you like to make one with me?"** the being propositioned.

Lex raised an eyebrow. "And what would be in it for me?" he asked.

 **"Revenge and Glory."** Mobius offered.

Luthor grinned. "I believe we can negotiate."

* * *

**The Phantom Zone of Universe-67.**

Sitting on his throne in the Kryptonian prison known as the Phantom Zone, General Dru-Zod glared at nothing, swearing his revenge on Kal-El.

 **"Perhaps, I can aid you in that."** a deep echoing voice spoke. Zod looked to see a strange purple being standing before him. He didn't recognize this creature as an inmate of the Zone.

"Who are you, and what do you mean aid me?" The General asked.

 **"I am the Anti-Monitor, and I offer you freedom from this place in exchange for a favor."** He offered.

Zod sneered at the being before him, but was intrigued. "And you possess the power to free me from the Zone?" he asked skeptically. "And what exactly do you desire in return?"

The Anti-Monitor grinned evilly. **"I want you to get your revenge on Kal-El so that I might complete my own mission."**

Zod's eyes widened before his desire for revenge overtook him. "Very well. I will aid you should you be telling the truth of your abilities. Should you lie, you will live only long enough to regret it." he threatened.

He then declared "And before I make him beg me for death, the Son of Jor-El will **KNEEL BEFORE ZOD**!"

* * *

**Earth-77. Freeland.**

In his office, Tobias Whale glared at nothing as he fumed over the memory of his defeat by Black Lightning.

 **"Tobias Whale."** a voice spoke. Whale looked up to see a strange being standing before him.

"Who the fuck are you?" he demanded as he touched his gun.

 **"I am the Anti-Monitor, and I offer you revenge on Black Lightning."** the being said.

Tobias grinned evilly. "Well, why didn't you say so? Let's talk business."

* * *

**Earth-38. A Cadmus Base.**

The former Hank Henshaw - now known as Cyborg Superman - fumed as he thought of the alien who stole his face.

 **"Hank Henshaw, the Cyborg Superman."** Henshaw looked to the owner of the voice to seen a being standing before him.

"What are you?!" he growled as he glared at the obviously inhuman being, prepared to kill it simply because it dared to exist.

 **"I am the Anti-Monitor, and I offer you revenge on J'onn J'onzz."** the being said.

The human eye of the Cyborg narrowed. "I'm listening."

* * *

**Earth-1. Star City. 2016.**

Malcolm Merlyn smirked as he watched Oliver kill Damien Darhk on the news. God he hated that brat. Hated him for saving Tommy. Hated him for turning Thea against him. Hated him for making him live in this crappy apartment. Hating him for so much more.

 **"What if I offered my aid?"** a voice suddenly spoke, making Malcolm jump in his seat and instinctively throw a dagger at the individual who merely, deflected it.

Malcolm prepared to fight the being that was unlike any he had seen before. "What do you mean, your aid? And what the hell are you?" he demanded.

 **"I am the Anti-Monitor, and I offer you revenge on Oliver Queen."** the being said.

Malcolm narrowed his eyes. "Keep talking."

* * *

**Washington, DC. 1975.**

Damian Darhk was terrified. For the first time in years he was actually scared. That woman claimed she'd watched him die and that he'd killed the woman's sister.

Loathe as he was to admit it, Time Travel was his only hope so now he was on his way to meet with Thawne, when a voice spoke. **"What if I was to offer you a way out?"**

Damian looked at the being who, in all his years was unlike any he had seen. "And you are?" he asked, prepared to fight if need be.

 **"I am the Anti-Monitor, and I offer you a chance to ensure that your death in 2016 never comes to pass. In fact, if you aid me well then your death will never come at all."** the creature offered him.

Darhk looked intrigued but skeptical. "Okay you've peeked my interest, but what's in it for you." he asked.

The Anti-Monitor grinned. **"A better world."**

* * *

**Earth-1. Gotham City.**

Jerome Valeska, better known as the Joker was pouting. He didn't care that it was undignified, he was doing it. He had a whole party set up for the Bat when he'd show up, knowing that one of his thugs would tell the Bat where Joker was. He'd shot the idiot who'd told the bat, after he said that the bat had disappeared after getting his location.

Not even the thugs dying groans cheered him up, as he'd waited more than an hour for Bats to show up but nothing! _'He'd better not be ignoring me to play with his kitty, or else I'd be most annoyed.'_

 **"Perhaps I can help you."** a voice said. Joker looked up to see a strange being standing before him.

He grinned. "Ooh! Someone new to play with. Hee, Hee!" he giggled. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Did the Bat send you in his place so he can play with his Cat Bitch?!" he demanded.

The being shook its head. **"Far from it. I am the Anti-Monitor and I am offering you a chance to kill the Batman and spread as much chaos as you possibly can."** the Anti-Monitor.

The Joker laughed in glee. "Ooh, a new game! Tell me more. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Anyone within hearing range of the Clown Prince of Crime's laughter shivered with fear.

* * *

**Iron Heights Maximum Security Prison. 2050.**

Sitting in his cell powerless was merely an minor irritant. Despite his repeat defeats, he still felt content in the fact that his nemesis was gone.

 **"Still proud of your accomplishments, Professor?"** a familiar voice asked.

The prisoner looked at the being through the thick glass with a grin. "Well after so long fighting him, I feel that I'm allowed to be a bit smug, Mobius."

The Anti-Monitor smirked. **"Indeed. I am in need of your aid once more."** he said promptly.

The Professor grinned. "Let me guess, Novu's Paragons are attempting to bring back their universe and you want me to help you stop them." he hypothesized.

Mobius shook his head. **"No, I already have what I need for the fight."** he denied the individuals aid in such a way. **"No, I have another job for you, Eobard."**

Eobard Thawne, The Reverse-Flash, grinned evilly. "What do you need of me, _old friend_?"

Mar Novu had his Paragons.

Mobius had his Renegades.

* * *

**Bloody hell! Really sorry this one took so long. I just had so many ideas for both this story as well as future fics that it was difficult to keep them all straight.**

**To give you an idea of who is playing the Renegades:**

**Jerome Valeska aka The Joker of Earth-1 - Cameron Monaghan. Think of how he looked in the Season 5 finale of Gotham, but with a full head of green hair since i think that was the only issue people had.**

**General Dru-Zod of Universe-67 - Calum Blue. This Zod is the one from Season 9-10 of Smallville. The clone body of Major Zod and the spirit of the original General Zod from the Phantom Zone.**

**Eobard Thawne aka The Reverse-Flash - Matt Letscher. I love Tom Cavenagh as Thawne but it never makes sense for him to always be wearing the same disguise.**

**Tobias Whale of Earth-77 - Marvin Jones III. Haven't really watched BL so this more from what I have seen.**

**Malcolm Merlyn aka the Dark Archer - John Barrowman. The first big bad of the Arrowverse. how could he not be in the Crisis. plus i love John Barrowman.**

**Damian Darhk - Neal McDonough. honestly i couldn't think of anyone but him for Sara. plus he was probably the only good bit from Arrow season 4.**

**Lex Luthor of Earth-38 - Jon Cryer. Might as well as give him some more screen time. plus this way he can't kill CK.**

**Hank Henshaw aka Cyborg Superman - David Harewood. couldn't really think of a better villain for J'onn.**

**now before i end this ridiculously long chapter, here's a post credit scene.**

* * *

When he woke up it was in a place he never expected to see again.

Barry Allen was in his childhood bedroom. He rubbed his head. The last he remembered was destroying the Anti-Matter cannon and dying in the process. And now he was in his childhood bedroom.

That only meant one thing. He was in...

"Hey, there's my Beautiful Boy." an achingly familiar voice spoke from the door. Barry looked and saw the face of his long dead mother, Nora Allen looking at him with a proud smile on her face. "About time you woke up, Lazybones."

"Mom?" he asked softly with tear in his eyes. He sniffled. "I'm in the Speed Force, aren't I?" he questioned. Nora sat on the bed. "Yes, you are." she responded and then placed her hand on his cheek. "We're so proud of you, Barry."

Barry smiled sadly. Then he asked "Did it work?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

Nora's smile faded. "Temporarily." she revealed softly. "The Anti-Monitor destroyed the Infinite Earths and Killed Novu. The Paragons were saved and are now in the Vanishing Point, outside of Time and Space."

At this, Barry tried to get up but Nora stopped him. "I need to get there. They need help. I can't stay here." he told her determinedly.

"You can and you will, Young Man." The Speed Force told him in her mom voice. "The Anti-Monitor is now at his most powerful, in your current state you will be of no help to your friends. You need to s-" suddenly Nora shuddered a placed a hand to her head. To Barry's shock, his mother suddenly seemed to age 20 years in an instant before his eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Barry asked worriedly as he held the Speed force in his arms. "The Speed Force is powered by life, by joy, by people being people. With the destruction of the Multiverse my connection to my children is fading." she told him sadly as she seemed to get weaker before his eyes.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked her. He couldn't lose her again.

Nora smiled at her son. "Oh, my Beautiful Boy. You need to listen to your mother, and learn what you need to know. I believe that the Flash of Earth-1 has one last run in him before he reaches the Finish Line, right."

Still worried but determined, Barry nodded. Nora smiled. "Good. Then sit back and let me tell you a story about the First Speedster. A man who will be known as... Savitar."


End file.
